In A Better World
by Little Minamino
Summary: Team Seven has finally been made official, but celebrations come to an abrupt end when Haruno Hikari is found half-dead the next morning. Who attacked her? And what does this mean for the Uchiha/Haruno alliance? NaruHina SasuSaku ItaHika
1. prologue

Prologue

"What the hell do you mean I can't adopt Naruto!" Hirozaki Kairi shouted angrily at the Sandaime Hokage. "I'm practically his mother already!"

"I would rather have him be taken in by a couple," Sandaime said. "He needs a mother and a father. Not just one or the other."

"But everybody hates him!" Kairi said. "You'll never find a couple to take him in!"

The tired Hokage rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation before he once again addressed the young woman. "Kairi-san, you are sixteen, and have only just become an adult in the eyes of this village. And while you are eligible to have a family I do not wish for you to take on the burden of being a single parent."

Kairi glared at the Hokage before she stood stiffly. "Fine." And with that said she stormed from the Hokage's office to meet up with her old teammate for lunch.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How did it go?" Kairi's blue haired ex-teammate, Haruno Kyo, asked as she fell heavily onto one of the wooden bar stools in the almost empty ramen shop.

Kairi said nothing as she sent a deadly glare in the boy's direction.

"Hm, that good huh?"

"He said he won't let me have him because he doesn't want me to have the burden of being a single parent!" Kairi said. "I've been taking care of children for years! I'm the primary Nin teacher at the academy! What is there to know about kids that I don't already know!"

"Perhaps it is not so much the knowledge as it is the pressure," Kyo answered. "Maybe he doesn't want you to become stretched to thin. Besides, you have only ever taken care of children. By the end of the day they all go home, but with Naruto as your child you would have to be there for him all the time. I don't think that you would be able to handle that on your own."

Kairi sighed and placed her face into her hands. "You're right of course, but if I can't take Naruto then nobody will. He'll grow up hated by everyone! Who knows how that will affect him?"

"I never said that you couldn't have him," Kyo responded as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I merely said that you shouldn't do it alone."

"Oh, well, in that case why don't I just stroll over to some random guy and ask him to be my husband?" she snorted. "That would never work out."

"What do you need a random guy for? I'm sitting right here."

Kairi's head shot up and she gaped at her blushing friend in surprise. "You mean…?"

Kyo shrugged awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, we've known each other since we were in the academy and…well…I've always lo-er liked you…a lot. And I…" he trailed of not sure of what he was trying to say.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Kairi asked in shock. "That if I do you will adopt Naruto into your clan as well?"

Kyo's blush deepened but he nodded just the same.

Kairi sat in thought for a moment, weighing the pros and cons. Finally she shook her head. "No, that wouldn't work."

Kyo looked crushed. "Why not?"

"Well, in all honesty, Haruno Naruto just does not sound good at all," Kairi said with a grin. "But…I think Uzumaki Kyo would work out perfectly."

Now it was Kyo's turn to stare in shock. Finally sunk in and he whooped for joy as he wrapped a giggling Kairi into his arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyo sat nervously next to his fiancée as the two waited for Kyo's uncle, and guardian, to meet with them. He said he would be there at three but that was already a half and hour ago. Kyo wasn't upset though. He knew that with his uncle being a merchant it wasn't unusual for him to be held over by a troublesome deal, still that didn't stop his nerves from mounting painfully in his chest.

Sensing his unease, Kairi reached out and grasped his hand in hers. "Don't worry," She whispered with a smile. "I'm sure it will all work out."

"I know it will," He responded back. "But that won't stop me from being nervous."

Kairi giggled. "I'm too happy to be anything but floaty at the moment."

"Well isn't this an interesting scene," Haruno Takeru said as he entered the room; his dark green hair tussled by the worsening weather.

Instantly the two teens jerked their eyes to face the Haruno clan head before they bowed low in respect. "Haruno-sama," they both chorused at once.

If Takeru was taken aback by their unusual show of formality he gave no indication, instead he merely bowed back and knelt down in front of them.

"To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Takeru asked as Kairi poured the tea from the china set before them. "For some reason I doubt this is a pleasure appointment."

Kyo smiled lightly at Kairi as he accepted the cup she presented him, second after Takeru of course. "I suppose in a way it is a pleasure visit Uncle," Kyo responded. "But it is also a formal occasion as well."

Takeru nodded slightly, indicating that the younger man should continue. Kyo paused for a second before his lifted his chin and grasped Kairi's right hand in his left.

"Takeru-sama," he began. "I have decided to take Hirozaki Kairi as my wife, she has agreed graciously and now I seek for your blessing."

A wide smile split Takeru's aged features. "I give you my blessing and so much more my boy," he said. "I knew it was only a matter of time before this day would come."

With the formalities out of the way the old clan head rose to his feet and crossed the room to where the two fiancés were standing as well. Reaching out Takeru pulled Kairi into a gentle hug. "Welcome to the family child."

Tears of joy filled Kairi's eyes as she hugged back. "Thank-you, Uncle."

XXXXXXXXXX

Two young ninjas sat gracefully across from each other, their eyes focused softly on the kunai in the middle of the table. Both were slightly nervous seeing as they had never done this before. After several tense moments the boy reached forward and grasped the bound handle in his left hand before he slid his right pinky along the sharpened edge. He didn't even flinch as oxygen rushed into the new cut, stinging it lightly; instead he held the blade out to the girl before him.

Wordlessly she too reached out with her right pinky and slid it across the blade. Once there was a slight bubble of blood on both of their fingers the two reached across the table and linked the two wounds together. After scarcely a moment they pulled apart and placed their bloody finger prints on the paper between them; the girl first and then the boy.

Once this was complete the girl reached to her right and lifted the pen into her hand. Then, with gentle strokes, she wrote down the kanji for her knew name, Haruno Kairi.

"Don't get used to seeing that," Kyo said with a chuckle as he took the offered pen to sign his own name. "It'll change again tomorrow."

Kairi smile back. "I know," she answered. "But I can still enjoy it for the next twelve hours."

Kyo said nothing but the smile on his face gave him away. "There," he spoke up as he set the pen aside. "Haruno Kyo and Haruno Kairi; we are now officially married."

"Not quite yet," Kairi said with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Huh?" Kyo asked in confusion. "Why not?"

"Silly, you forgot to kiss the bride!"

The bluette didn't need to be told twice.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Irritation welled up in Sandaime's chest as he looked from the document in his hands to the smug girl and her husband in front of him. "You got married."

"Yep." Came the unnecessary reply.

"Why?" Sandaime questioned. "And I want the truth."

"Because I love him," Kairi answered shyly. "I had always thought I would marry him someday, and someday just happened to be yesterday evening."

"You didn't marry him just because of Naruto?" the Hokage asked slightly unconvinced.

"No hokage-sama," Kairi answered. "Though being able to adopt Naruto was a great wedding present."

"Kyo?" Sandaime asked turning his attention to the blushing boy. "What are your thoughts on this?"

"Well, hokage-sama," Kyo began. "I know how much Kairi has already fallen in love with Naruto and that she was very upset when she was denied custody of him. At this point I had already been thinking about marrying her but I had thought she would think it too soon. I agree with her about Naruto though. Being able to adopt him was a wonderful wedding gift and a marvelous motivation to propose."

Sandaime stared heavily at the two teens for a moment before he nodded and handed them a stack of papers.

"What's this?" Kyo questioned as he reached out to grasp the loose leafs.

"The custody forms you two will need to fill out if you really intend to become Naruto's parents."

Glee filled both teen's eyes. "Yes sir!"

XXXXXXXXX

The orphanage was relatively small considering it was located in a village of ninjas. Still it had a fairly average amount of children. They were all well taken care of and spent a lot of time playing on the playground equipment in the backyard. The children all smiled hopefully at guests but they really didn't mind if they weren't picked. They enjoyed growing up right where they were.

Despite the happy aura the building held, Uzumaki Kyo and his wife Uzumaki Kairi were stone-faced as they walked down the halls towards the room where their new son, Naruto, stayed. Kairi had visited the little blond on many occasions and she had not been pleased with her findings. The poor child lived in a tiny room all by himself with no toys and only a little futon to sleep on at night. He spent a lot of his time sleeping but when he wasn't he was training.

Kairi had been quite surprised when she had come to see him one day and he was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room trying to keep his balance while throwing clumsy kicks and punches. She was rather surprised at how good he was, after all it wasn't everyday that a twenty-two month old could perform a greatly flawed version of one of the standard academy katas. The only other children she had ever heard of doing something like this was Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hyuuga Neji and they were all considered geniuses of their clans.

'With proper training he could become the second genius of the newly made Uzumaki Clan,' Kairi thought with a smile as she sent a sideways glance at her husband. 'After Kyo of course.'

Kyo, who had been wrapped up in his own thoughts, suddenly felt the slight tingling feeling of being watched. Slightly surprised he turned to face Kairi who, embarrassed at being caught staring, flushed and jerked her eyes around to face forward again. Kyo didn't say anything but a pleased blush just lightly dusted his cheeks as he too returned his sight ahead.

"So," Kyo said breaking the silence. "I've only ever seen the kid outside so I don't know where his room is."

Kairi nodded in acceptance as she pointed to the skinny door at the end of the hall. "That's his room."

Kyo looked down at her in surprise. "That?" he said. "But it looks like a closet."

"Linen closet." Was all Kairi said in response, but Kyo caught the message.

His eyes narrowed. 'Those arrogant, bloody--.' He paused his thoughts before continuing. 'Mistreating a child because of something he can't control.' A growl escaped his throat. 'If anyone ever dreams of harming my son again, I'll cut off their limbs.'

"Kyo?" Kairi said. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Kyo asked snapping from his murderous thoughts. "What Kairi?"

"I asked if you were alright," she said. "You were growling."

"Oh," Kyo said with an awkward chuckle. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kairi looked at him funny before she shrugged and pushed Naruto's door open. "Naruto-chan?" she called. "Are you in there?"

Silence filled the small space for a second before a tired voice responded. "Ka-tan?" Naruto yawned.

"Hai, Naruto-chan," Kairi answered as she and Kyo entered the room and kneeled next to the small futon. "Your otou-san and I are here to take you home."

Naruto blinked for a moment as he turned to face Kyo. "To-tan?" he asked.

"Hai, Naruto-chan," Kyo answered as he reached out and lifted the little boy into his arms. "I'm your otou-san."

Naruto smiled and snuggled into Kyo gentle grip and nodded.

Kyo smiled back. "Let's go home, son."

End Prologue

Kaliea: Yet another one of my stories. This one is more of a passing thought. A what-if much like alot of the other ones out there. And there are some really good ones like this. I just wandered how things would be different for Naruto if the whole world he lived in was different. You'll see what I mean by that later. Anyway, please review! Ja for now!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

"Naruto wait up!"

Naruto laughed and spun around to run backwards so that he could make a face at his pink haired cousin.

"Nya! Sakura-chan! You're so slow! Like a turtle!"

"What!" A vein popped slightly on Sakura's larger then average forehead as she raced to catch up with the obnoxious blonde.

"Naruto! You are going to pay for that! Get back here!"

Naruto's eyes widened in slight fear as he realized that he may have taken his taunting a bit to far. His wide blue orbs darted from side to side as his cousin rapidly approached where he was standing.

"Ah-hahaha…Come on now Sakura-chan! You know I was just joking! Right? Just a little fun ne?"

"I'll show you fun, you little Hokage-wanna-be!"

Naruto squealed and took of at a frantic pace, hoping to make it to the safety of the academy before he was captured. No such luck. He fell only two feet short of the blessed academy grounds before Sakura managed a rather impressive leap and pinned the struggling fox boy to the ground.

"Now you die!"

"Haruno Sakura! Uzumaki Naruto! That is quite enough!"

The two cousins froze and looked up to see who spoke. Naruto's eyes grew wide and watery as he noted the familiar face of his favorite instructor.

"Iruka-sensei! You saved me! Again!"

Sakura pouted as Naruto pushed her off so he could jump up and hug his teacher. It was just her luck that her flying tackle would knock them both onto academy property. Oh well, she'd get him back later in the dojo.

"Alright, Naruto, alright," Iruka said as he patted the hyper blond on top of his spiky hair. "Now it's about time that the two of you headed off to class. I'll be there in just a minute."

The two turned away before Iruka spoke again, this time addressing his pink haired student. "And Sakura? If you could attempt to keep the peace I would be grateful."

Sakura blushed slightly and nodded. "Hai, sensei. I'll do my best."

Iruka smiled as he looked back and forth between the two. "Please see that you do."

Quickly the two hurried into the academy building and towards their class. At the door they gave each other a half smile and Sakura gently squeezed Naruto's arm before she rushed off to sit next to her best friends Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata.

"Well it's about time you got here forehead girl! Do have any idea how long we've been waiting?" Ino glared at Sakura but the pink haired girl just laughed it off. She new that Ino was just joking. That was just the way she was after they became friends again two years ago.

Hinata on the other hand just stuttered and blushed as Sakura slid into the bench next to her. Sakura smiled softly at her and waited for her friend to say what ever it was she wanted to get across. She was very patient about waiting for Hinata to speak in her own time; after all, she wasn't very used to being around them yet. It had only been a few months since they first befriended the shy Hyuuga girl and being around the out spoken Ino didn't do anything but make her feel self-conscious.

"W-where y-ou in-j-jured?" Hinata blushed darkly and ducked her head to stare at her hands when Sakura giggled slightly.

"Nah," Sakura said. "I just woke up late and Naruto-baka left with out me. I had to teach him a lesson."

Ino laughed loudly causing some of their seat neighbors to look over. Hinata shrunk slightly in her bench at the attention but Ino just ignored them before turning her attention back to Sakura.

"So did you beat him up again?"

Hinata looked scandalized at the thought but after Sakura shook her head she seemed to relax.

"No, Iruka-sensei broke it up cause we landed on academy grounds when I knocked him over."

Ino laughed and nudged the other girl with her elbow. "Don't worry. We have a sparring match this afternoon."

Sakura's eyes brightened. "Oh yeah! I forgot!"

"What!" Naruto wailed as he stared at Kiba. "You gotta be kidding me! We have a practice tournament this afternoon?"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said as he slumped in his seat and attempted to take a nap.

"What's the deal?" Kiba said. "I thought you liked sparing matches."

Naruto sighed and let his forehead drop to the table with a bang. "Usually I do, but today Sakura-chan has it out for me."

Kiba howled with laughter and Akamaru happily barked along.

"Did you make her mad again?" Chouji asked before he put another chip in his mouth.

Naruto grunted and Kiba laughed even harder. "Oh this is going to be classic! I should start selling tickets before everyone realizes that they'll be there anyway."

"Ha ha ha," Naruto said.

"Really though, are you going to fight back?"

Naruto lifted his head and stared at Kiba as though he had grown a second head. "Fight back against Sakura? Are you nuts?"

"Yeah," Kiba said. "I don't get why you just let her hit you all the time. You got something against fighting girls?"

"No. But when you fight back against Sakura, she stops holding back."

Even Shikamaru looked up to stare at Naruto.

"She holds back?" Kiba asked.

"Oh yeah. A lot."

As one the boys all let out a collective shudder.

A snort came from the seat behind them and the four boys looked around to see who it was.

Sasuke sat in his classic position with his chin resting on his thumbs while his bridged hands covered half of his face.

"What's your problem, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto said with a glare.

"You are pathetic."

"What? You think that you can handle Sakura-chan when she's angry?"

Sasuke glanced down at the blonde for half a second before returning his gaze to the front of the room.

"She is a weakling."

"You obviously have never seen her fight for real. You wouldn't last a minute. She's got the strength of an ox."

"Hn."

"Alright then," Naruto said. "When it's Sakura-chan's turn to fight you spar with her." He smirked. "I'll enjoy watching you loose."

Sasuke glared darkly at Naruto but the blonde didn't back down. "Fine. I'll fight her. Dobe."

"Hahahahahahaaah! Sasuke-teme's going down—Hey wait a minute! What did you call me Sasuke-teme! You take that back!" Naruto was just about to climb over Sasuke's desk to punch him in the nose when a purple binder suddenly flew across the room and smacked him in the face.

"Naruto!" Ino said. "Shut up! You total moron! We're trying to have a conversation over here!"

Naruto pealed the binder from his face and glared up at where his cousin and her friends were sitting. Sakura was stifling a laugh behind her hands while Ino was leaning against their desk, her face pink with annoyance, and Hinata sat wide eyed with her hands pressed to her mouth.

Before Naruto had the chance to say anything the Hyuuga heir stumbled out of her seat and hurried down the few stairs that separated their desks so that she could grab the purple binder. Bowing deeply Hinata clutched the book to her chest.

"I-I-I'm sorr-y! P-please forgive Ino-ch-chan for her rudeness!"

Naruto smiled at her and scratched the back of his head. "Don't worry about it Hinata-chan. It's no big deal."

Hinata blushed and held back a squeak before rushing back up to sit with her friends.

Naruto chuckled and sat back down on his seat. "She's so cute."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Yeah. You've said."

"Why don't you just tell her that you like her?" Chouji said as he turned his empty bag of chips upside down in a futile attempt to fish out some more.

Naruto blushed before he laughed it off. "Nah. She'd never like a guy like me anyway."

Shikamaru scoffed. "Troublesome."

Before any of the others had a chance to ask him what was troublesome this time, Iruka walked into the room and raised his hands for quiet.

"Alright guys-."

"And girls!" Ino said.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "-and girls. Today we are going to work on henge and kawarimi before we go outside on the PFT fields to the sparing ring and have a few practice matches."

The class cheered and Iruka motioned for them to quiet down so that he could continue.

"After that we'll begin the weapons reviews that are going to appear on your genin exams and then you all are free to go home for the rest of the week until the exam begins on Friday. Now if you will come down when I call your name we will begin today's lesson."

"Akihara Kayko."

A short red head quickly stood and hurried down to the front of the room where she then proceeded to become a near exact replica of Iruka. Iruka nodded and wrote down Kayko's grade on his clipboard. Kayko grinned and sent a shy look over at Sasuke before she giggled and rushed over to sit back with her friends.

Sasuke resisted the temptation to roll his eyes as a loud bout of giggles erupted from behind him.

"Alright, alright," Iruka said. "Amano Shin."

One by one the members of the class where all called up in order with more and more bouts of spontaneous laughter as the girls all thought that they had managed to impress _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, until it was finally Sakura's turn.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Alright Sakura!" Ino cheered. "You go girl! Show them all how it's done! Yeah!"

Sakura blushed and ducked her head slightly as she made her way to the front of the room with the teasing laughter of her classmates following her down. Once she stood in front of Iruka, Sakura shyly made the seals for the henge jutsu and a puff of smoke engulfed her. Once it cleared it showed a perfect replica of Umino Iruka.

"Very good, Sakura-san."

Sakura blushed slightly at the praise before she hurried back up the stairs, barely glancing at Sasuke as she passed. Sasuke raised his eyebrow slightly as the Haruno girl passed. He had never noticed before but it seemed as though she was the only girl in the class that didn't fawn over him at every turn. It was actually kind of nice.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke returned his eyes to the front and filed Haruno Sakura into the back of his mind. She probably wasn't worth remembering, but in the end, you never know.

After what seemed to be ages the basics where finished and the class was ushered out onto the PFT field's sparring ring where they would hold three practice matches. Those who fought wouldn't do so just for their personal benefit but also for the benefit of the on-lookers. After each fight was completed the students would all comment on what was good and what could have been done better. The real problem was finding students who were willing to get up and embarrass themselves.

"Alright who would like to go first?" Iruka said as he lifted his clipboard. No one moved. Iruka sighed. "Whoever steps up will get a point added towards their exam score."

"I'll go," Kayko said. "Not that I need any points seeing as I'm second in the class. After Sasuke-kun of course." She made it a point to flutter her eyelashes at the less then interested boy before turning to leap onto the ring.

"Me too," Ino said. "I've always wanted to teach this brat a lesson."

Kayko scowled. "Who are you calling a brat Ino-**pig**?"

Ino glared and jumped into the ring. "Oh that is so it! There is only one person who is allowed to call me that and you are _so_ **not** her!"

"You tell her Ino-pig!" Sakura cheered from the sidelines.

Shikamaru smirked at the Yamanaka girl. It was easy to see who would win this round.

"Begin!"

Ino lunged forward and threw a punch at Kayko that was to fast for the pampered konoichi wanna be to dodge. Kayko yelled as Ino's fist hit her square in the nose and sent her flying from the ring.

"Winner, Yamanaka Ino-san," Iruka said as he noted it down in his book. "Who's next?"

Ino jumped off of the ring and nudged Hinata. "Come on girl, I went so you go next and then Sakura will be last 'kay?"

"I-I-I—."

"Oh come on girl! It'll be fun!"

"B-b-but—."

"Just do it! We'll be cheering for you!"

"A-all r-right…"

"Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei!" Ino said as she waved her hand to get her teacher's attention. "Hinata said that she'll go next!"

Iruka turned to face Ino for a second before he looked down at the blushing Hyuuga. He wasn't entirely sure that he should agree but the girl wasn't denying it. She was actually looking rather determined. Well, as determined as Hyuuga Hinata ever looked that is.

"Alright, Hinata-san." Lifting his clipboard Iruka jotted down the girls name. "Who's going to fight against Hinata?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I will! I will! Pick me!"

"Alright Naruto," Iruka said with out looking up.

Hinata blushed tomato red as Naruto jumped up onto the ring with her.

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun!"

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned. "Don't go easy on me kay?"

"O-o-oka-y…" Hinata said before sliding into her taijutsu stance.

"Begin!"

Naruto launched himself at Hinata and threw a light punch at her. Hinata flinched just a bit but still managed to clumsily block the blow with the side of her arm.

"Come on Hinata-chan! You can do way better then that! You're awesome!"

Hinata blushed under his praise but her face grew more determined and she struck out with a blow of her own that connected squarely with Naruto's left shoulder making his whole arm go numb. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and he spun out of the way of another strike.

For nearly ten minutes both fighters exchanged blows until Hinata's stamina finally gave out and she fell to the floor panting. The crowed stood in silence as Naruto knelt down and offered his hand to the girl.

"T-that was awesome Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he struggled to even out his breaths. "You're the best."

"A-arigato Naruto-kun."

"Oi," Shikamaru said. "Just kiss her already."

Naruto and Hinata both blushed but Naruto grinned before he leaned over and gave the Hyuuga heir a gentle peck on her cheek. Hinata squeaked loudly and instantly fell into unconsciousness.

Sakura and Ino giggled as a surprised and worried Naruto fussed over Hinata before Iruka finally went up and lifted her into his arms so he could carry her off the fighting ring. Setting her on the ground in a way that would be comfortable Iruka sighed and picked up his clipboard once again.

"Alright. Who's next?"

"I'll go," Sakura said as she climbed onto the ring, her short hair blowing slightly in the breeze.

"Okay. Who's going to fight with Sakura?"

For half a moment no one spoke until the most unexpected voice rang out.

"I will."

The whole class spun around to stare at a tree a few feet away from the ring where Uchiha Sasuke was leaning against the trunk.

Iruka raised his eyebrow. "Sasuke?"

The young Uchiha said nothing as he coolly pushed away from the tree and walked up to the ring. With a slight leap Sasuke landed, perfectly balanced, on the fighting ring in front of Sakura.

"Alright," Iruka said. "Begin."

Naruto smirked. This was going to be quite the fight.

* * *

End Chapter One

* * *

Kaliea: Hey guys! Yet another story that I have idiotically decided to write. I guess two isn't enough for me to keep up with. Anyway, let me know what you think and as long as people keep reading I'll keep writing.

* * *

Review Answers: 

Dittogrrl: I don't know how often I'll update this story since I have two others that I think are more important. But I'll do my best to keep up with it.

Almostinsane: Thank-you very much! And god bless you too!

Dragon Man 180: In some ways, but in others he is still the same old Naruto. Of course Sasuke's life is a lot different in this story too. That will be shown later.

Shadow Reaver: I'll update as long as there are people who read it. I think it's mean of authors to say that they will only update if they get a lot of reviews. It's very selfish. What about the people who do review? They'll never be able to read the end of the story! (Cough) Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter!

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks so much for your reviews! I hope you all enjoy the story! Ja for now! 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Sakura blushed a bright red as Sasuke landed in front of her. She had no idea what had prompted the Uchiha boy to fight her but she couldn't help but feel flattered. He had never participated in one of these unless the fighter was one of the best in the Academy. So far he was undefeated but that wasn't the point. His opponents always came out of their fights with him having learned something profound about being a ninja. They never told anyone what it was but you could see it in their eyes. 

Sakura bit her lip and her eyes shone in happy excitement. Everyone of them changed. Now it was her turn. She slid into a loose fighting stance and held her clenched fists out in front of her. She vaguely heard Iruka telling them to fight but she was already in it to deep to give him any attention.

She eyed Sasuke closely. She knew that her chances of beating him in a taijutsu match was practically zero seeing that, outside of her psycho strength, she really had no talent in it what-so ever. Quickly her mind ran over the rules the Academy had set down for these matches.

1: No fatal or overly damaging attacks

2: Follow the orders of the mediator

3: Stop when your opponent is unable to continue.

Sakura smirked. Nothing that says jutsus aren't allowed. Perfect.

Sasuke stared at Sakura in disinterest. She hadn't moved once since he had entered the ring except to fall into a taijutsu stance. She didn't make any attempt to attack him or show any inkling to do so. In fact her eyes where slightly dull, like the lights were on but nobody was home. He sighed. What a waist of energy, climbing up here only to face a lifeless opponent. She was probably stunned by the fact that he was sharing her breathing space.

Well. That made two of them.

A shuffle came from the girl's direction and Sasuke glanced disinterestedly in her direction. Her hands were clasped behind her back and she seemed to be fiddling anxiously with her fingers.

"N-ne. Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke didn't say a thing. Instead he shoved his hands in his pockets and blew out a soft breath; which was probably the closest to a sigh as he had ever been.

Seeing she wasn't about to get a response Sakura blushed darker.

"W-well I…I was just wondering. Why, um, why did you agree to fight me?"

Irritated and wanting this idiotic fight to end Sasuke said the first thing that came to his mind. The truth.

"Your idiot cousin thinks that you are a challenge. He greatly overestimates you."

This time when Sakura's blush darkened it was from anger. Her green eyes flashed dangerously and she glared darkly at the arrogant Uchiha.

"Is that so?" She said. "We'll see who is being overestimated when this fight is over!"

Behind her back Sakura's hands came together in the final seal of the set she had been forming in secret.

"Illusion: Mirror of Darkness." Sakura's voice was barely a whisper as her chakra began to flow from her combined fingers and weave an illusion that captured not only Sasuke, but their whole audience as well. Hey, if you're going to pull something big you might as well make it grand.

Annoyed by Sakura's boasting and stupid blushes Sasuke took the initiative. His speed was blurring and Sakura's eyes shifted dizzyingly as she tried to follow his movements. She kept her hands up close to her face, hoping to block any strike the Uchiha boy would send her way. She gasped and her eyes shot wide in surprise when Sasuke disappeared completely; seconds past like hours as she tried to search him out. It wasn't until it was too late that she was able to sense him. Just before his fist crashed into her jaw.

A crack was heard and Sakura cried out as she was flung from the ring to land heavily on her head. The gathered students along with Sasuke all stared in horror as Sakura's neck snapped cleanly, killing her instantly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Uzumaki Kairi hummed softly to herself as she sorted the stacked papers on her desk. Her last class had left for the afternoon and she was happy to have some time to herself for once. Her children were still in their last classes so she would have at least a half an hour before she was bothered. Or so she had thought before the frantic sounds of pounding feet and terrified screams filled the air outside of her open window.

"Move! Get out of my way!"

Kairi was startled. In all of her time as a teacher she had never heard Iruka sound so angry and horrified. Something terrible must have happened. Kairi had just stood up from her desk when Ino's voice froze her solid.

"Sensei!" Ino sobbed. "Sensei she's dead!"

A murderous aura began to roll along the field and Kairi gave a startle yell as she realized that it was her son.

"Naruto!"

A breeze was all that was left in the classroom as Uzumaki Kairi disappeared from sight.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was an interesting thing, watching people swarm around you as you lay almost ten feet from where you are standing at that moment. Sakura shook her head. It was very, very odd indeed. Turning to the left her eyes landed on her opponent and her mouth nearly dropped to the ring.

Uchiha Sasuke was crying.

"What the hell?" Sakura said as she moved closer to him.

His eyes were distant and he looked to be a thousand and one miles away. His lips were moving but now sound escaped them. Sakura was puzzled as she kneeled in front of the almost trembling boy. Her eyes narrowed in confusion and she focused hard on his lips before she was able to make out the words they were forming.

'I didn't mean too. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'

Sakura's hands flew to her mouth. She had forgotten. The Uchiha Tragedy. How could she have forgotten? Her sister had been there. Her cousin had been there…Naruto had been there.

Tears filled her eyes as well as Sakura reached out a trembling hand to touch Sasuke's cheek.

"Kai…" Her voice was less then a whisper. It was a brush of air. But it did what it was meant to do. Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he was snapped from the genjutsu and saw the very alive face of Haruno Sakura.

"What happened? I thought…you were…didn't I…?"

Sakura shook her head hard. "It-it was a genjutsu. I'm sorry. I didn't think…I-I…I broke the rules…I forfeit."

"You broke the rules…" Sasuke's voice was soft but hard as he glared at the girl before him. "You broke the rules…" His eyes flashed red and he harshly pushed her away. All traces of tears were now gone from his face as he glared down at the pink haired girl sprawled on the floor of the sparing ring.

"I hate you Haruno."

Sakura bit her lip as she watched him storm away as her stunned friends gathered around her.

"I know." She whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What were you thinking Sakura! Do you even know how much damage you have done?" Kyo's eyes were ablaze and although Hikari and Kairi felt for the girl neither of them was willing to help her. Even Naruto wasn't going to come to her defense.

Sakura sniffed as she stared at the ground. Everyone was there. Except Sasuke of course. He hadn't left his room since he had stormed away after their fight.

"Answer me! Do you know what you have done?"

"Yes! I do! I'm sorry alright? I forgot!"

A dark blue aura slowly began to shadow the room as Kyo's anger reached its peak.

"You forgot."

Sakura flinched.

"And just how did you forget Sakura? Did your pride blind you in such a way that you would forget one of the bloodiest nights in our village history? We were there. You saw the after effects. So just how did you forget?"

Sakura's shoulders shook as she remembered that night. Hikari had been bleeding badly when she stumbled into the Haruno estate. Everyone had gone to help. She had wanted to go too, but she was to young. She had to stay behind.

She lost her parents that night.

"If you ever do anything like that again Sakura. To anyone. I will strip you of your status as a ninja _and_ a Haruno. Do you understand?"

Despite the gasps of his wife and cousin Kyo remained unmoved. He would not budge on this and for that Sakura was glad. If she was not to afraid of him at that moment she would be proud that her cousin made such a clan leader. Even if he was an Uzumaki.

Itachi glared at the girl, although Sakura felt as though it had been greatly muted, and uncrossed his arms as he slowly moved forward to take Kyo's place.

Reaching out the Uchiha Head placed the very tip of his finger under Sakura's chin, forcing her to look up.

"He is my brother. Hurt him again and I will feel obligated to kill you."

Sakura gulped and nodded.

"I-I understand Uchiha-sama. I…I will be more conscious in the future."

Itachi nodded and turned away. Hikari smiled slightly at her sister before she turned to follow her fiancé from the room. Soon the Uzumaki family left as well and Sakura allowed her body to slide to the floor as she wrapped her arms tightly around her body. Tears once again filled her eyes but this time she did not try to stop them as they slid down her cheeks.

The words had been harsh. But she had deserved every one.

"Oh Sasuke," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

End Chapter Two

* * *

Kaliea: So what do you all think? Weird huh? But you wanna know what's happening don'cha? Well guess what? I'm not tellen'! Nya nya! Any way, please review and let me know what you think! Thankies!

* * *

Review Answers: 

grim reaper sakura: True. Naruto isn't like that in the show. But he has parents in this story who actually care about him. I think it really would make a big difference.

Silentsakura: Not much romance in this chapter at all. Sorry. Maybe the next one.

Dearie: Eh-hehe. I guess the winner was Sasuke…kind of anyway…

Taeniaea: Thanks! I hope you keep enjoying it!

gof22: I do read the Naruto manga although I have no idea what site it was that you wrote because doesn't show that sort of thing. If you could tell me again I would be grateful. Thankies!

flaming kitsune 666: Uhhh. I guess in a way she did…sort of…

ShinkuNoTenshi: Well he didn't stop thinking she was weak but now she definitely knows his weakness.

Dragon Man 180: Oh he fears her alright. And hates her. Poor Sakura-chan. And to think, she's supposed to be the smart one…

S-Wanderer999: At the moment Ino is kind of impartial although she does seem to show a slight favoritism to her childhood friend. I'll let you figure out who he is on your own until I go into that further in the future.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks again for your reviews! They're great! Lovens to everyone! Ja for now! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sweat shown on Sakura's forehead as she tossed in her uneasy sleep; her dreams plagued by a memory from long before. Finally, when her mind could take the abuse no longer the pink haired girl shot up, panting heavily in the cool spring air that floated through her open window.

After several seconds Sakura recognized her surroundings and she groaned. It was probably just after midnight. Maybe one. She rolled over in an attempt to fall back asleep but after about thirty minutes she realized that it most likely wasn't going to be that easy.

"Maybe a walk will help…"

Five minutes later found the young Haruno girl stealing silently across the roof of the Haruno Estate as she made her way to the front street, hoping not to alert the chuunin that guarded the back, where the estate was connected to the northwest corner of the city wall.

She easily dropped to the ground but flinched as her first step sent a small stone skittering across the paved road. When no sounds arose from behind her, Inner Sakura cheered and the small girl raced silently down the street to her secret spot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was restless. Nightmares of what had happened that day darkened his dreams. It was exactly the same as what had happened earlier except that when the time came for Sakura to wake him from her jutsu she never did. Because it was real. Haruno Sakura died.

Hundreds of faces crowded around him and he backed far into a corner. Suddenly he was eight years old again; his hands, face, and clothes all splattered with the sticky life fluid of those he had killed.

"I didn't mean too!" he said. "It was an accident! I wasn't myself!"

But no one believed him.

"Traitor!" They shouted. "Murderer! Hell's spawn! Devil child!"

"No!" Little Sasuke yelled, his hands pressed hard to his ears. "I didn't mean it! Mom! Dad! Come back! It was an accident! I didn't mean it!"

"NO!" Sasuke jerked awake, his breaths short and his body racked with shivers.

No sounds came from the rest of the mansion so Sasuke was sure that his cries had gone unnoticed. Even if they had been heard he doubted anyone would come. Most of the survivors didn't like him much.

Irritated at his own weakness Sasuke tossed the covers from his body and tremblingly pulled on a shirt, ignoring how it clung to his sweaty skin. He needed to go out. Somewhere. Anywhere.

…That place would be good.

Seven minutes later Sasuke was clear of the Uchiha Estate and was running down the street away from the northeast corner to where he hoped he would be able to find just a shred of solace.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At the very center of the northern wall of Konoha stood the Northern Gate and just off to the left was a small grate where water entered the city from the mountain streams and was guided to the underground canals where it would be processed in the KWTC, Konoha Water Treatment Center, and made usable for all of the citizens of Konoha.

About six years from the present time two children stumbled across the grate and were able to find a way to move the bars just enough for them to slide through. By following one of the aqueducts they stumbled across a small paradise where it gathered water from the top of a waterfall.

It was there that Sakura was always able to find her peace. She couldn't remember who that little boy was that she played with so long ago but to her it didn't really matter because she had her paradise.

Sasuke stumbled slightly and cursed his clumsiness as he shook off his bare foot in an attempt to stifle the throb. It wasn't much further to his clearing. He didn't go there often but when he did it was always after something had happened. Something he would like to forget.

Coming to the top of the waterfall Sasuke shucked his shirt and stared down at the pool below. He shivered slightly in the cool evening air but the swift approach of summer was enough to drive away most of the clinging chill. His pajama pants rippled as he took a step towards the edge of the cliff and closed his eyes. After scarcely a breath he coiled his muscles and dove from the falls and into the pool down below.

Knowing that no one was around, Sakura quickly slipped from her pajama pants and clad only in her small shirt and panties she dove from the edge of the pool into the clear water of her secret paradise. She missed it here. It seemed so long since she had felt the need to seek out her sanctuary, but it had never left her mind. For some reason she felt like this place was a part of her. That it connected her to something greater. Something stronger…

Sakura sighed and turned slowly on her back as she floated closer to the roaring falls behind her. For just a moment she opened her eyes, seeking out the stars that she knew were sparkling above her. She didn't expect to see a body falling right for her.

A startled scream from below alerted Sasuke and his eyes shot open only to widen in surprise at the shape of a person floating below him. Right were he was going to land. Anger shot through his body and he expertly flipped himself around so that he would fall just to the right of this unknown person instead of landing on top of them. The splash of water that he made as he entered the Crystal Pool engulfed his unwanted companion and he quickly swam back to the top, wanting to catch whoever it was off guard.

Sakura spluttered in surprise as water rushed over her head and into her open mouth. Her brain seemed to be frozen in shock and she didn't even notice that she had allowed herself to sink below the water until she attempted to regain her breath. Jerking herself from her stupor, the pink haired girl drug her body from beneath the water and out into the sweet taste of air.

Coughing from his left informed Sasuke of where his prey was located and without waiting another moment he pounced, dragging his victim beneath the clear waters once again.

Sakura struggled against her captor; her lungs begging to return to the surface but the arm around her was to strong. Just as she thought that she was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen, her head broke through the surface of the water and she was hauled onto the beach that covered half the pool's diameter.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Sakura gaped. "Sasuke?!"

"Sakura?" He returned.

A moment of silence and then two voices rang out at once.

"What are you doing here!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn broke brightly the next morning, sending his light spilling like liquid gold across the walls of the Haruno Estate. For half a second Hikari paused to bask in the glow of the time of day she enjoyed most before she returned her mind to the mission at hand.

Her fist paused for a moment but Hikari quickly pushed past her hesitation and rapped lightly on her sister's door.

"Sakura? Are you awake?"

No answer came and Hikari's brow furrowed. "Come on Sakura, you're always up by now. Let me in."

Still Sakura refused to respond and Hikari sighed. "I know you're mad at me about yesterday but at least here me out."

Nothing.

"Sakura?" Slowly Hikari eased open her sister's door and her mouth dropped open in horror.

"KYOOO!!"

Pounding foot steps sounded on the hall floor as her half dressed cousin came barreling down the hall, his blue hair mused badly from sleep.

"What's wrong Hikari? What happened?"

"S-Sakura s-s-she, she's gone!"

"…Is that all?"

"Is that all!" Hikari said. "Look at the state of her room! Something must have happened!"

Kyo shook his head. "She was probably just upset about what happened yesterday and left early to cool off. I'm sure it's nothing to wor—."

Hikari cut him off. "Her bed is unmade, her pajamas aren't in the hamper, and her clothes for today are still sitting folded on her desk! Something has to be wrong!"

"Hikari a little bit of a mess doesn't prove anything."

"How can it not prove something!" Hikari said. "Sakura is such a neat freak and organization nut that she even folds and categorizes her underwear by color! How can you say this doesn't prove anything!!!"

"Hikari—."

"What's going on?"

Kyo was cut off again, but this time it was by the timid voice of his little sister. "Sakura isn't in her room and Hikari is having a fit."

Ichigo tilted her head to look into her cousin's room and she pursed her lips. She hadn't been present the day before when Sakura was being scolded but Naruto had told her about it afterwards.

"Maybe she ran away?" The younger red head suggested but Hikari shook her head.

"She still wouldn't leave the place a mess.

"That's true. Sakura isn't the type of person to do that. Kidnapped then?"

Hikari's already pale face paled a shade further. "That's what I'm thinking. Do you think that the kidnapper would have gotten very far? Maybe if we get a team of ANBU on it—."

"For the last time! Nothing is wrong!" Kyo's voice started the two girls from their play at drama and once he was sure they were paying attention he continued. "Now, If Sakura doesn't show up by then end of the day then we can assume something is wrong. As of right now a little bit of a mess is not a problem. She is probably just a bit stressed. Not only about yesterday but about her exams. She's probably just letting out steam by practicing. Nothing to be alarmed about."

Tears laced Hikari's eyes but she nodded. It was easy, even for her, to see that Kyo was not going to budge on this. Still, she was really worried. So she decided to go to the one person she knew would listen to her no matter what.

"I'm going to practice with Itachi then. I'll see you two later."

Kyo sighed as his former student walked down the hall. "Well that was easy enough."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. 'To easy.' She thought. Quickly she hurried to her room to dress so that she could follow her cousin's trek to the Uchiha Estate.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sunlight bathed the two sleeping figures as their still damp bodies slowly dried in its rays. Their breaths were deep and even as they slept off the exhaustion that last nights activities had brought upon them.

Not surprisingly it was Sasuke that woke first. His face was calm as he stretched out his sore muscles. As he glanced to his side mid his eyes fell upon the sunbathed features of his companion. Watching her sleeping peacefully after what had happened the night before almost brought a smile to his face.

Almost.

"Hey. Wake up."

Sakura moaned slightly and curled up on herself. "Five more minutes."

"No. The sun is already up."

"Huh?" Groggily Sakura sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Silence filled the small area and Sakura fidgeted awkwardly until as small breeze brushed her thighs causing her to shiver. Rubbing one palm up and down her bare legs to warm them suddenly brought her back to the present.

She was sitting in a clearing with **the** Uchiha Sasuke, wearing nothing but a little shirt and underwear.

Sasuke jerked around in surprise as he heard Sakura let out a horrified squeal and make a dive for the bushes.

"What?"

"Um…Um…have you…seen my pants…?"

Sasuke blushed. His eyes scanned the area but he didn't spot any sign of Sakura's dark red sleeping pants. He sighed.

"Wait here."

Sakura nodded and sunk lower into the bushes to wait for Sasuke to return from where ever he had gone. Minutes past like hours before the dark haired boy finally returned; a navy blue clan shirt held loosely in his hands.

"Here," he said as he threw it in her direction.

Sakura's eyes went wide as she caught the shirt. "Um…thank-you."

Sasuke turned around and lowered his eyes to his folded arms. "It should probably be long enough. It was my dad's so…"

Sakura's mouth fell open and she clutched the shirt tightly to her chest.

"Y-your dad's…?"

"Hn."

Green eyes softened as Sakura nodded silently and pulled the shirt over her head. She was relieved to find that it fell nearly to her knees as she stood and made her way over to stand next to her silent companion.

"Thank-you."

"Hn."

Silence reigned again until at once the both spoke.

"About last night."

They blushed.

"You first." Sasuke said but Sakura simply shook her head and motioned for the Uchiha boy to continue.

Sasuke blew out a small breath and quickly looked away. "Sorry I hit you."

Sakura smiled. "It's okay. I would have hit me too."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Aa."

"I'm always here for you Sasuke-kun."

"…Hn."

Another long pause before Sasuke scowled. "I'm leaving."

"…Okay. I'll see you on Friday for the exams."

Sasuke didn't say anything as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets and began the trek back to Konoha.

Once he was out of sight Sakura began to giggle and she fell back onto the grassy ledge that over looked one half of the Crystal Pool, as Sasuke called it. It was a surprisingly gentle name for a boy that put out such a hard façade. It was rather endearing actually.

As the sun slowly began to climb higher in the sky, Sakura's thoughts turned back to what had happened the night before. Never had she ever imagined that she would be alone with Sasuke like that. Let alone become…well…almost friends. Especially after what had happened earlier the other day.

It was definitely a night of surprises.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of their surprised shouts lingered in their shared paradise as their feelings clashed in the night air.

Sasuke's eyes were harder then granite as he stared down the fidgeting Haruno girl. Her lip was held between her teeth and her fingers were dancing together behind her back in nervousness.

Sasuke's eyes widened. She looked just like she did when…NO! It wouldn't happen again.

Before he could stop himself, Sasuke launched at the girl and her eyes went wide in surprise as his fist connected with her chin, sending her flying into the Crystal Pool. For a second she floated on the water, a slight trickle of blood sliding sideways from the corner of her mouth before she sunk beneath the choppy surface.

He panted heavily as he waited for the breathy 'kai' to awaken him from his nightmare.

It never came.

Jerking back to reality, panic engulfed his body and Sasuke launched himself into the water to drag her back. He met her half way down, the shock of breathing in water having brought her around and into a frenzied panic for air. Grabbing her wrist, Sasuke dragged Sakura on to the beach once again. This time collapsing next to her as she gasped.

"W-what the hel-l was th-that!" Sakura demanded.

Sasuke glared. "Hn."

"D-on't you 'hn' me you j-jer-k! You nearly k-kil—!" She stopped herself as she watched Sasuke focus all of his attention on the ground. Water dripped from his face like tears even though she knew that no water was escaping his eyes.

"…I-I'm sorry…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What are you sorry for? I hit you remember?"

"Yeah…but…I know why you did."

He scoffed and stood to leave. "Whatever."

"Can't you at least give me the chance to defend myself?"

"Why?"

"Look! I just want to say I'm sorry alright?"

"Because one word will make every thing okay."

The sarcasm in Sasuke's voice cut Sakura deep and she bit her lip; her eyes now focused on the ground.

"I am sorry."

"Hn."

"Wait!" She said as he began to walk away. "Won't you just hear me out?"

"….No."

"Why not? Are you afraid?"

Sasuke stopped and shot a glare over his shoulder. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Nothing huh?"

"Don't go there Haruno."

"Then listen."

"…Hn."

For a moment Sakura wasn't sure if that was a yes or a no but her answer came quickly.

"Talk. I don't have all night."

"Oh! Oh-um. R-right."

Silence.

"I…I wanted to prove myself I guess. You were treating me like I was inferior and I couldn't stand it. I hated that you would think that I was such a waist of time and space that you would only think to fight me because of a dare. I wanted to prove that I was worthy to fight."

"…"

Sakura sighed. "It's childish I suppose, but all of my life I've been told 'Sakura your really smart but you just aren't a ninja.' 'Why don't you go back to the Institute?' and 'You would do better there.'" She tossed a rock into the water. "But I don't want to go to the Institute. I want to be a ninja. To protect people…to maybe, someday, be able to stand outside of my sister's shadow. Haven't you…ever felt that way? Felt inferior?"

Sasuke's eyes lowered as he remembered his own youth and his despair of being constantly over shadowed by his brother. His hope that maybe one day, his father would look down at him instead of always up at his brother.

"I'm sorry that I cast a genjutsu on you. But it was the only way that I thought I could win against you. I'm not very good at taijutsu really, and my ninjutsu is just the basics but genjutsu is something I've always done well in. It's my only strong point."

Sasuke was silent for a moment before he smirked. "Prove it."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?"

"Prove it. Prove that you have talent as a ninja. That you shouldn't just quit."

"What are you talking abou—?" Sakura was violently cut off as she just barely dodged a kunai that was launched in her direction. She came out of her dive in a small crouch and she stared up at Sasuke like he was a ghost. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke's smirk widened as he twirled another kunai around his pointer finger. "Prove that you are worth my notice."

For half a minute Sakura just stared before she smiled. "Alright Sasuke-kun. But I won't be holding back."

Sasuke almost laughed. "Hn."

The rules were silent but clear. No limits. Anything goes. Genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu. Anything that would allow one or the other to take the upper hand.

Sasuke's strike was purposely slowed as he engaged Sakura in the first blow. The flash of their kunai glittered in the night as the clang of metal on metal was drowned out by the roaring of the waterfall to the side. Sakura's strength was rather impressive as she managed to hold the larger boy at bay. Her mind was working fast, shifting through every strategy she had ever learned in order to find, or create, the perfect attack.

Their stand-still didn't last long as Sasuke jerked back and set up for another strike, this time increasing his speed in order to come up from behind.

Sakura's senses were on complete alert as she waited for Sasuke's strike. Her hands were a blur of motion as she completed a set of hidden seals. Just as Sasuke's blade met her back, smoke engulfed Sakura's form and a large log had taken its place.

Sasuke quickly pulled back and closed his eyes to listen. His ears scanned over every sound that he heard. The rush of the falls, the rustle of the leaves in the breeze, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She must be using a jutsu.

His eyes snapped open once again, but this time they were a deep blood red; two coma like blades swirled rapidly around his pupils as he searched for any sign of his assailant. Just then a blur of movement came from the side and Sasuke quickly turned to meet it.

Sakura's body streamed water in an arch as she flew from the pool. She was surprised to find Sasuke already waiting to catch her attack and she realized that the red of his eyes was the trademark of his bloodline limit. The sharingan.

Annoyed she dropped her fingers from the beginning sign of the bunshin and she used her landing to spring above Sasuke's head, using her momentum to spin around in order to face him as she hit the ground in a crouch and launched herself at him, a kunai already held fast in her hand.

Sasuke was impressed. She wasn't a genius in the art of being a ninja but her wide forehead seemed to come in quite handy as she quickly made up and then changed her plans in order to accommodate the changes in situations. She might be useful in a tight spot.

Fifteen minutes after the fight had begun Sakura knew she was wearing out. But she couldn't quit. She had to make him understand. She wanted him to see that she was worth fighting. Her breaths were heavy and her moves became sluggish against her will until Sasuke easily overpowered her and pinned her to the ground, a kunai held dangerously close to her neck.

Silence filled the area, broken only by Sakura's loud breathing and the roar of the falls now a ways behind. Slowly the red in Sasuke's eyes began to bleed back to black and he pulled away, sliding his kunai back in his pouch as he did so.

He eyed her for half a second before a small smirk crossed his lips.

"Hn."

Sakura smiled. He approved. She had passed. Her exhaustion quickly overcame her and she leaned back into the grass, her eyes closing as she quickly gave in to the sweet calls of sleep.

For a moment Sasuke just stood, still digesting the information that he had learned about Haruno Sakura from the fight that had just taken place. It seemed that she could be a rather decent opponent when motivated. Who knew?

Slowly Sasuke sank to the grass near, but not to close, to where Sakura was already sleeping soundly. A moment or two passed before he finally closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura smiled again as stood to stretch before she scanned the area for any scattered kunai before she happily made her way back home. She felt so good that she just might go see Ino.

Maybe.

End Chapter Three

* * *

Kaliea: A million and one years later, I finally give you: Chapter three! And…now it's over. Oh well. At least it's here right? So any way, things seem to be shaping up for Sasu and Saku but on the horizon there lurks a familiar person that we will all grow to hate in the coming chapters of another tale. Until then I hope you all enjoyed this installment of "In a Better World". Till next time, ja ne!

* * *

Review Answers:

Slstmaraudersjple: Thank-you very much! It's nice to know that people enjoy reading all of my stuff. I hope that you continue to enjoy it.

Atra Nox: I understand where you're coming from. Judging by what we know of Sasuke in the anime and manga his reaction in the last chapter should be nothing less then comical because it was so far away from his personality. However in this story, even though his character is basically the same, there is a much darker, deeper side to Sasuke that he holds back. Even deeper then his thirst for revenge, because he can't get revenge on himself.

Sakura was treated the way she was because she DID know that something such as that would happen, maybe not that exact situation, but something close to it, because she knows what happened in his past.

It is also true that Genjutsu was perfectly legal but it was strictly against the rules to use anything that could cause excessive damage to an opponent. This includes mental damage as well.

Anyway, hanks for the review. I didn't take it as a flame at all, actually I'm glad that you like this story enough to analyze it. I hope to hear from you again!

Rinn Brandt: I can't go deep into the Uchiha Tragedy for right now but I will say that it has a lot to do with Sakura's 'death' in the last chapter. It also has a great deal to do with Orochimaru which will also be explained much, much later.

Yersi Fanel: The Tragedy was defiantly changed as you can see. For one it's the 'Uchiha Tragedy' not the 'Uchiha Massacre'. Also, Itachi isn't a psycho and he is a very caring (if not a little quiet) clan head and older brother. Not much NaruHina in this chapter but I think there will be some soon. I'm not really sure cause most of that I make up on the spot.

The Halfa Wannabe: Heheheheheh. Yeah, Itachi's role in this story is going to be a bit confusing until the whole Uchiha Tragedy thing comes completely out in the open. Until then I'll just have to say "Role with it. It'll make sense soon enough".

dittogrrl: She did cheat. She didn't mean to of course but that's the way the river flows I guess.

Schwarzd354: I'm glad that you enjoyed it and that you have so many questions. Most of them I'm afraid I can't answer right now but a lot of them will be addressed in the next chapter. Other then that there isn't really much I can say other then thank-you for your review and support. I hope to get the next chapter out soon but this isn't one of my real priority stories right now. Once I finish 'Holding out for a Hero' or 'Dark and Light' I'll be able to give this one the attention it deserves.

Dragon Man 180: She may not have had a good fight in the last one but what did you think about this one? And maybe what is going on between Sasu and Saku has cleared up just a fraction? Thanks for the review!

Taeniaea: Thank-you. I don't know how soon I will be updating this. Like I told Schwarzd354 it isn't a really big priority story right now. Mostly it will just be updated as I'm inspired.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks so much for your reviews and support. I live to hear from you all. It really is my inspiration. Also, if you ever have any suggestions I'm all ears. I've used plenty of them from reviewers before. Thanks a bunch and please continue to review! 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Hikari…I can't deal with this right now."

Hikari's eyes went wide. "What?"

"I have…a previous engagement that must very soon be met."

"You've never just put me off before. What's the matter?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

Hikari glared. "If it concerns you and your clan then it does concern me. I'm going to marry you in two weeks, aren't I."

Itachi frowned and turned away. "That is currently up for debate."

"…Itachi…what's going on?"

"It is…complicated."

"I'll listen."

"I don't have time to explain."

"Can I come then?"

Itachi eyed his fiancée up and down judgingly. "Not like that. Come with me."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The council room was buzzing with voices as the surviving members of the Council of Elders sat gathered around the short table. At the end of the table, opposite where the clan head would reside, sat Uchiha Kenta. The seventeen year old ninja smirked in triumph as he heard the buzz of the council leaning more and more in his favor.

Perfect.

Several more minutes of discussion passed before the shoji door at the head of the room slid open, revealing the commanding form of the clan leader, Uchiha Itachi. His tall frame sent a stern shadow across the table as the mid-morning sun streamed in behind him. To his left Hikari stood, just as regally, dressed in a simple navy kimono that many of the elders recognized as once belonging to Uchiha Meili, Itachi's mother and the late clan mistress.

"Itachi-sama!" Uchiha Godai, one of the senior members of the council, said. "What is the meaning of this? Only those of the Uchiha name are permitted to enter into the room while the council is held. That girl is not welcomed here."

"This girl," Itachi said. "Will soon be wedded into our clan as the Mistress of both the Uchiha and Haruno houses. It would be wise to include her in whatever plans you intend to make on her behalf. Haruno-san is not one to easily comply with the whims of those who believe that they hold power."

A ripple of unease spread through the members of the council as the words of their clan leader rang through out the room. He was indeed a powerful speaker.

Irritated by the delay Kenta decided that he would be the one to bring the council to order.

"Itachi," Kenta said. "I challenge you for leadership."

Or chaos…

Complete shock is what filled the large room. The disrespect that fell from Kenta's words was easily detected and the Elders were at a loss as to whether they should disarm the boy or support him. Either way, there was going to be bloodshed. Whether it was proverbial or physical was yet to be decided.

Itachi's cool black eyes slowly slid to the sneering face of his cousin. His boredom at the other boy's words radiating from his every move.

"And should I accept?"

"Then we shall contend in the manor that our tradition demands. Should I triumph you will be stripped of your title and I shall be granted leadership of the clan. This would include, of course, all of your…engagements as the current head."

The double meaning of Kenta's words did not escape Itachi, and his eyes narrowed darkly. "I believe that tradition demands a legitimate reason for the issue of a challenge, cousin. What is yours?"

Kenta's sneer widened to a smirk. "Your brother, Itachi. My reason is Sasuke."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo stumbled back from the door in shock. She had, of course, heard of these challenges before but she never imagined that Itachi, of all people, would have his authority threatened. And over Sasuke no less.

Her mind raced a mile a minute but she knew that before anything else, she had to tell Kyo. He couldn't let this happen. Not to Hikari. She had never formally met Kenta but she had heard enough about him from Hikari, Yotaro, and Tenten to know that he was not a good person. And to have Hikari be forced to marry him? To pass the future of the Haruno clan to him?

Ichigo shuddered. It was unthinkable.

Quickly she turned to run down the hall, her foot steps light and silent as she raced for the entrance of the Main house to fetch her shoes. She was just rounding the last corner when she collided, rather abruptly, with another person, sending her petite frame crashing hard to the floor.

"Haruno?" Sasuke raised a brow. "Why are you here?"

"S-Sasuke-san," Ichigo said. "Itachi! He's been challenged! Kenta is trying to steal his leadership."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he dropped to one knee next to the girl. "What is his position of challenge based upon? What is his reason?"

"H-he said that his reason was you Sasuke-san. What does he mean by that? Does he mean what happened four years ago?"

Sasuke cursed and leapt to his feet. "Find your brother." Was all he said as he sprinted down the hall in the direction of the council room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't believe a name is reason enough to issue a challenge Kenta-_san_." Itachi said. Stressing his cousin's inferior title.

"Quite the contrary, Itachi-sama," Godai said. "We are all very much in accordance with Kenta-san on this matter. Your brother is a very legitimate reason for challenge."

"That isn't fair!" Hikari said. "You can't blame Itachi, _Sasuke_! for something that they had no control over! You know as well as I do that Sasuke wasn't himself that night!"

"Silence!" Godai said. "You insolent child! How dare you presume to know the goings on of the House of Uchiha!"

"I 'presume' because I was there!" Hikari said. "You have no right to silence me! As future clan mistress it is my right and obligation to defend those who are not present to defend themselves!"

"Hikari." Itachi's voice was soft, but it easily calmed his future wife. Outwardly he showed no emotion but inside he was proud of Hikari for making such a valiant stand as the Lady Uchiha. For now though, her words would do nothing. Only action would satisfy the lust for vengeance that ran raw throughout the room.

Before anyone had a chance to speak further however, the pounding of feet reached their ears as the shoji screen slammed open revealing the bare chested, pajama clad, boy in question.

Sasuke's anger was nearly palpable as he lifted his chin and stepped into the room. His odd appearance was greatly muted by his commanding eyes and stern face. It was the presence of a man prepared for war.

"My brother, shall not be stepping down as head of the Uchiha Clan."

"Sasuke," Itachi said, but his brother paid him no mind.

"That has yet to be decided, Sasuke-_sama_," Godai said, his distain for the title dripping from the word like venom. "A legitimate challenge has been issued concerning his leadership and as such it shall be followed through."

"No." Sasuke said. "A challenge has been issued concerning my place within this clan."

The elders shifted uneasily and another, Uchiha Naido, spoke up. "That may be so, but it is your brother's position as leader that holds you bound to our clan."

"Is this the only objection you have to my brother's authority?"

A soft murmur ran through the gathered men and women before Naido nodded. "It is as you say."

"Then strike me."

Dead silence filled the room before Itachi spoke up.

"That is not an option Sasuke!" He said. "I accept the challenge elders!"

None of them paid him any mind.

"You wish us to strike you Sasuke-sama?" Uchiha Aiko said. "Do you fully understand what that entails?"

Sasuke's chin rose. "I do."

"Very well," Godai said. "As the council of elders we speak with one voice. Uchiha Sasuke-sama is here-by stricken from the records of the Uchiha Clan and shall no further be associated with us by that name. Uchiha Sasuke, you are now dead to us."

"No!" Itachi said. "Don't do this! I accepted Kenta's challenge!"

"It is too late Itachi-sama. The voice of the council has spoken."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke!" Itachi said as he angrily followed his brother down the hall. "Sasuke you will listen when I speak to you!"

Hikari sighed as her fiancé turned the corner and disappeared from sight. Her mind was in turmoil as she leaned heavily against the wall and crossed her arms across her chest. She longed for the last half an hour to be stricken from time but it was impossible. There was no way to re-install Sasuke as a part of the Uchiha clan with out the full and unanimous approval of every member of the clan. However the possibility of such an event taking place was impossible. To many of the survivors held animosity for the now clan-less young boy.

"I suppose that you're relieved aren't you."

Hikari started at the sudden venom filled voice and she quickly turned to find the source.

"Kenta. What do you want?"

"Rather weak a response for the woman who will soon become the Clan Mistress." Kenta sneered and followed a half circle around the girl until he stood right next to her. "How badly do you wish to over take my clan? Is it enough to subjugate yourself to me?"

Hikari nearly gagged as she jerked away from Kenta, her neck tingling in disgust from the brush of his breath.

"You rat. Leave me alone or—."

"Or what? You'll scream for your precious Itachi? Don't make me laugh. That fool is to far centered on his pathetic brother." His finger traced down Hikari's cheek. "It's just you and me."

A loud crack rang through the hall and Kenta let out a loud scream as he crumpled to the ground, clutching his bloody finger.

Hikari glared down her nose at the pathetic display. "Leave me alone or next time I will break your hand."

Once Hikari was gone from sight Kenta lifted his hand to gaze hatefully at his mangled finger.

"I'll get you for this Haruno." He hissed. "Mark my words. You **will** pay."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's door slammed as his now ex-older brother closed it angrily behind him.

"Is there something I can help you with Uchiha-sama?"

Something inside of Itachi snapped and his hand flew forward to slap his brother hard across his cheek.

"Don't be smart with me Sasuke!" He said, his voice ragged with emotion. "Why didn't you let me handle it? Why didn't you let me protect you?"

Sasuke kept his face turned away. His cheek was stinging from the slap and his eyes were burning with tears.

"This time it was my turn to protect you."

Itachi's shoulders shook but no tears escaped his eyes. No sobs fell from his lips.

"You aren't supposed to protect me Sasuke. I'm the oldest."

Sasuke glanced up at his brother before he turned away fully to wipe his tears. "Don't worry Itachi. Someday…someday I'll be good enough to be welcomed back. I'll be accepted again. I swear it."

With that said Sasuke collected his few belongings that were not associated with his former clan and he left.

No good-bye. Just a simple promise.

He chuckled brokenly as he slumped down onto his now 'dead' brother's bed. For the first time in his life, Uchiha Itachi felt the bitter taste of absolute defeat.

End Chapter Four

* * *

Kaliea: I know it's a lot shorter then the last one but a lot still happened, huh? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time, ja ne!

* * *

Review Answers:

hot-ninja-babe : I'm glad you enjoy this story. It's fun to write.

grim reaper sakura: Sakura is Hikari's world now. Ever since her parents were killed she's worried over every instant where Sakura could be put in danger. She is very over protective. So much that it is to the point where it might do more harm then good.

Taeniaea: I'll do my best with the updates but I promise nothing.

Slstmaraudersjple: Thank you for your compliments! I love my stories a great deal but I assure you that there are a great many that are better. I'm still a novice writer; there are some out there that write like pros.

Dragon Man 180: She would under normal circumstances but Hikari is a bit preoccupied currently. I'm sure that she'll remember to tell Sakura off in a week or two.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks so much for your support. I hope that you all continue to review. It really means a lot to me. Thanks again! 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

News of Sasuke's disownment from the Uchiha clan spread quickly through the streets of Konoha and by the time the genin exams had begun everyone knew of it. Sasuke put on a disinterested air as he walked through the academy halls, acting as though the pointing and hushed whispers didn't bother him as he passed by his fellow students.

Upon reaching his classroom Sasuke took his usual seat in near the back next to the large window that overlooked the P.F.T field. He was mildly surprised to find that, instead of rushing him as they did every morning, the many fangirls in his class instead gave him wide birth as if debating whether or not he had a deadly disease. He smirked slightly behind his folded hands and thought that he would have left the clan sooner if he had known this was going to happen.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun," Sakura said. "Is anyone sitting here?"

Sasuke barely glanced in her direction before he returned his eyes forward.

"Hn."

Taking that as an invitation Sakura slid onto the bench next to Sasuke. "Have you been practicing a lot since Wednesday? I've been practicing my aim but I don't think I improved very much. I would have asked Hikari-nee-chan or Kyo-nii-chan to help me but Kyo-nii-chan is so busy at the ANBU office and Hikari-nee-chan is trying to finish the plans for her wedding so I didn't want to bother them."

Sasuke's hands tensed as Sakura talked but she didn't seem to notice as she continued on.

"I also started brushing up on my ninjutsu since we need to show that we have learned a two starred jutsu. At first I thought about learning a water or earth technique but I don't have enough chakra for that. But a while ago Iruka-sensei told me that I had really good chakra control for our age so I thought that I would try a medical jutsu. It was really hard but in the end I—."

"Why are you treating me this way?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke in surprise. "What way?"

"I don't need your pity Sakura."

"Why would I pity you Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke glared. "Stop pretending. Or what ever you are doing. I left my clan on my own. I wasn't disowned, so you can stop trying to 'cheer me up'." He sneered.

Sakura's face hardened just a fraction. "I was just trying to have a conversation with a friend, Sasuke-kun. You don't have to be rude."

"You're just like the rest of them. Vultures trying to sink their claws in the Uchiha clan through me. Don't act innocent."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sasuke, if I cared two straws about 'sinking my claws' into your clan then I would walk around in that shirt you gave me yelling "Uchiha wife in the making". Speaking of which." She paused for a second to dig around in her school bag before she pulled out a neatly folded blue cloth.

"Here."

"What?"

"It's your shirt. I washed it for you so you don't have to worry about my germs getting on you the next time you wear it."

Sasuke stared at the shirt in mild surprise as Sakura set it in front of him. He hadn't ever expected to get it back. He was quickly pulled back to reality as the bench shifted and he looked to his right.

Sakura had gathered up all of her things and was getting up from the bench just as Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?"

She glanced in his direction before she looked away and shifted her bag on her shoulder. "Well I'm obviously bothering you so I was going to go sit with Naruto."

Sasuke was silent for a moment before he let go of her wrist and turned to face the front.

"Sit."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"…Hn."

For a moment Sakura just stood there before a soft blush crossed her cheeks and she sat.

A loud murmur passed through the gathered on lookers as the fangirls finally decided that, even though Sasuke-kun was no longer an Uchiha, he was still desirable.

Sakura jumped slightly as Wahiawa Ami slammed her palms on the desk in front of her.

"Morning forehead girl," She said, her eyes were shadowed as she pushed her face closer to Sakura's. "How has your day been?"

Sakura slowly leaned away from the dark haired girl, a half smile of worry on her lips. "Fine…and you Ami-san?"

Ami scowled; her voice dropping to a whisper. "I don't know who you think you are big forehead, but you better back off from Sasu-kun. He doesn't need you."

Before Sakura had the chance to respond a heavy book-bag landed square on the top of Ami's head.

"Oops," Ino said. "Sorry Ami, there was a fly. I guess it got away."

Ami scowled as she pushed herself up from the desk. "Ino!"

"Wahiawa-san! I will not tolerate that kind of behavior in my classroom!"

Ami paused, mid slap, as the harsh sound of Iruka's voice broke through the room.

"B-but Iruka-sensei! Ino hit me with her bag."

"I'm sure it was an accident; now please take your seat Wahiawa-san. I do not want to have to dismiss you from today's examination."

Ami sputtered in shock for a few seconds before she quickly scrambled over to where she had been sitting next to Kayko.

"Thanks Ino," Sakura said.

Ino winked and tilted her head towards Sasuke. Sakura looked over at the boy from the corner of her eye and her cheeks flushed as she noticed him quickly pulling a pencil eraser from between his thumb and pointer finger to rest in his palm.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been quite so quick to intervene huh?" Ino whispered. "Good luck on the exam."

Sakura nodded and turned her attention to the front where Iruka was writing out the day's schedule on the board.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Heh. He sure is reckless isn't he?" Yotaro chuckled and leaned back against the dojo wall. "I never thought that some one like Sasuke would be willing to leave his clan so easily."

Itachi didn't answer as he continued to pound the punching bag located off to the side. Sweat slid down his temple but instead of slowing he put even more speed and strength behind his hits.

"It's odd really. I spent the first fifteen years of my life trying to figure out who I was and what clan I came from thinking that knowing would make me complete. I guess I just don't understand how someone who has had that knowledge of himself from the beginning would just give it up."

Itachi's eyes narrowed but other then that he gave no response.

"Do you think that secretly he always wanted to leave? Or do you suppose it was the alienation that drove him to make such an impulsive decision?"

Finally Itachi hit the bag so hard that it split strait down the middle, spilling the aluminum beads across the floor in waves.

"I didn't ask you here for you to pester me with your inquisitions."

Yotaro's head tilted to the side. "Well when I arrived you didn't say anything at all. I figured that someone had to start at least some sort of conversation. You know being around you can be quite boring Itachi. I don't know how Hikari can stand it being as outgoing as she is."

"…."

Yotaro sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair. "Okay, I'll bite. What's going on?"

"There are some in the clan that would still seek to take my brother's life."

Brown eyes narrowed darkly. "Go on."

Itachi's eyes were hard as he glared down at the lifeless bag, as if daring it to return from its cottony metal grave. After several seconds of tense silence he turned to face his best friend.

"Since Sasuke is no longer a part of the Uchiha clan I can't protect him any more. I'm not permitted to act on behalf of those outside of the clan without complete approval from both the counsel of elders and the Hokage."

Yotaro nodded. "I see. Obtaining permission from Sandaime wouldn't be a problem at all but getting all of the elders to agree would be—."

"Practically impossible." Itachi finished. "They were far too happy to be rid of Sasuke as a member of the clan. There is no way they would except him back as a ward under my protection."

"So you want me to watch him for you?"

"Yes. If you could, see that he is able to obtain an apartment near yours. Or at least close to the ANBU head-quarters."

"I think I can manage that."

Itachi nodded. "As expected from the captain of the first class."

"As expected from your best friend Itachi."

Itachi shifted his eyes back to the mutilated punching bag.

"…Hn."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The crowd was large, even larger then usual. Sakura gulped and bit her lip in nervousness. The last time a genin exam had called this much attention it was the year Kakashi-san graduated. Although, if Hikari, Itachi, and Yotaro had graduated in the conventional method there would have probably been a big crowd there too.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

Sakura jumped and squealed in shock as her blond haired, loud mouthed cousin slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Naruto! Don't do that! I almost had a heart attack!"

"Ehehehe. Gomen Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, yeah. What did you want anyway?"

"Oh yeah! I wanted to tell ya that my dad taught me this totally killer move! I'll be able to graduate for sure!"

Sakura raised a brow. "Really. And just what is this 'totally killer move' of yours."

Naruto shook his finger. "Now, now. What fun would it be if I told you now? I will say though that it will totally kill whatever thing Sasuke-teme has to show."

"Right."

"Oh oh oh! I almost forgot!" A sly smile covered Naruto's face and his voice dropped to a whisper. "I saw you and Sasuke-teme in class today. What did you do to make him so sweet to you?"

Sakura blushed. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that Sakura." Suddenly Naruto's face turned serious and he moved his arm so he could grasp her shoulders. "All joking aside Sakura-chan. I'm worried. After what happened at the P.F.T field the other day he should still be mad. I think that he might be planning something. Don't let your guard down okay?"

Sakura smiled and patted Naruto gently on his whisker marked cheek. "Don't worry Naruto. Sasuke-kun isn't planning anything. I ran into him a bit ago and apologized and he forgave me. He's not planning anything."

Naruto's mouth dropped open. "He forgave you? Just like that?"

Sakura blushed again. "Uh, yeah. Just like that—Hey! Look. It's Hinata and Ino. I'm just gonna go- uh, say hello."

Naruto's brow crinkled in confusion but he quickly shrugged it off. If there was any real problem between his cousin and that teme then he was sure that Sakura would say something. She'd never hidden anything from him before. With that in mind, Naruto gave a firm nod and began a few light stretches. Soon it would be his turn.

"Okay everyone," Iruka said as he stepped to the front of his class. "Today, since we have such a large class this year, we are going to do something a bit different from the last few years. Since we have thirty people it would take a long time for each of you to complete the physical exam on your own, we would have to run into tomorrow and that would throw of our written exam. So instead of having a simple physical exam, we are going to have a practical exam."

A soft murmur ran through the students and bystanders as everyone tried to figure out Iruka's meaning for themselves.

"Quiet please!" Once everything calmed down Iruka continued. "A jounin instructor will be overseeing this portion of the exam and, in the case of any real danger to the participants, will intervene if necessary."

Another murmur ran through the crowd but it quickly silenced as Iruka lifted his clip board.

"Alright, the teams will all be made of three members. If you will step forward when I call your name, we will get you set up for your run in the course."

The silence was heavy as everyone waited. As Iruka opened his mouth the students all shifted uneasily. They really hoped that they would be able to pass this exam.

"In the first team we will have: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Akimichi Chouji."

The three called all stepped forward and Iruka nodded. "If you will please follow Asuma-san you may begin your exam."

Naruto smirked and pumped his fist hard in the air. "Oh yeah! I'm gonna smoke this test! Just you wait Iruka-sensei! I'll get the best marks in the class!"

Iruka chuckled. "I look forward to it Naruto. Now hurry up."

Naruto saluted. "Yes sir! Hey, hey! Good luck Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled and waved as her cousin left with his small group. Once they were out of sight her hand dropped and bit her lip. Three of the people she had been hoping to be paired with were already gone. She really hoped that the others pulled through.

"Next: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Aburame Shino. Please follow Kurenai-san. Inuzuka Kiba, Akihara Kayko, and Himatari Shinji. You will be with Genma-san."

More and more groups were paired until only six students were left: Sakura, Ami, Niku, Daisu, Sasuke, and Minami.

"Okay, next will be Haruno Sakura, Wahiawa Ami, and Uchiha Sasuke with Keiji-san. And finally Hitowari Niku, Sakurai Daisu, and Kinakawa Minami with Kakashi-san."

Sakura's blood froze as she glanced to her right where Ami was hurtling frozen daggers with her eyes. Oh boy did she ever wish that she had been placed on a different team.

"Come on, Sakura. I'll leave you."

"Huh?" Sakura said. "Oh, right Sasuke-kun. I'm coming." A small smile crossed Sakura's lips. Maybe she didn't completely wish she was on another team after all.

End Chapter Five

* * *

Kaliea: Hey guys. Another update come and gone. I hope you all know that this most likely means that the next one won't be for a while. I still have to update Dark and Light as well as write up a one-shot set in the future time line of Dark and Light. Fun stuff, it just takes a while.

* * *

Review Answers:

BermyChicks : I'll do my best! I'm glad you find it interesting.

Suki dah Turdle : Yeah. I tend to pick on him a lot. But it's only cause I love him!

Atra Nox : Thanks for your review, and don't worry about missing the last one. I know that my readers have more important things to do then sit in front of a computer and write to me. As for Sasuke leaving his clan…it's reaaally complicated. It's also confusing. Unfortunately it is also one of those things that you don't know about completely until the end. There's always going to be some sort of tid bit left out that makes things confusing.

Also, he won't be staying with the Haruno's. But it would be really funny. Unfortunately with the current situation with Hikari getting married to Itachi, having the Haruno clan take Sasuke in as a ward would start a bad feud and probably end with Hikari being seriously hurt. So until the wedding is finished and she is the new Lady Uchiha, the Haruno clan can't do much for Sasuke, no matter how badly they want too.

grim reaper sakura: I like how Hikari did that too. And I agree about Kenta. He and Makoto are the only two characters I've created that I just can't stand. Of course they probably won't be the last ones either.

Dragon Man 180: Hmmm that's not a bad idea for Kenta. I'm sure Itachi would happily go for it. Just one problem. Hikari won't tell. She's to nice to cause an internal feud. For now anyway. Once she's Itachi's wife I'm sure the kid gloves will come off and Kenta will be begging for death by the time Itachi finishes reading Hikari's list.

Taeniaea: Thank you.

hot-ninja-babe: Yeah, I don't like them either. But they further the plot line and end up making things interesting by making them complicated.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks so much for your reviews. It's not an overly popular story so I'm actually surprised at how many reviews I already have. Thanks a bunch! Also, remember that longer reviews get longer and more indepth answers to the questions asked. Till next time, Ja ne! 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Ichikawa Keiji grinned down at the small group he had been assigned. He remembered when Haruno Hikari had first tested into the academy. She had been the first person to attempt something like that since Kakashi-san. He remembered that she had held a lot of promise in the way of shinobi and he had expected that she would do well at it. As it turned out she didn't do well, she excelled. She hadn't even been in the academy for a full year before she graduated and was assigned to the youngest team of genin Konoha had ever seen.

It was amazing to think that he had the chance to see it again. Surely the younger Haruno was just as talented as her older sister. Perhaps even more so, since she did have five more years of schooling then Hikari had. Keiji was sure that this was going to be an interesting test.

Sakura gulped as she stood outside of their examination field. It looked like the acrobatics course only a lot bigger and a lot harder. A small amount of sweat appeared on her forehead and she quickly wiped it away. She didn't want the others to know that she was nervous. Not that she shouldn't be. As far as she knew she was the only person in the graduating class that had never made it to the end of the course.

She glanced quickly at Sasuke before she faced forward again, biting her lip and fiddling with her fingers. She really hoped she wouldn't drag him down. She didn't want to be the reason why Sasuke didn't pass.

"Alright," Keiji said. "The rules are simple. You have to make it across the course, grab one of the scrolls on the shrine and make it back. Whoever doesn't complete the course or get a scroll fails. Any questions?"

Silence.

"Alright then, a whistle will blow and then you may begin. You have one hour."

The three kids all stiffened, listening hard for the whistle.

The whistle blew.

"GO!"

With that command Sasuke, Sakura, and Ami disappeared into the maze of obstacles.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura shrieked as she just barely dodged another kunai that had been aimed at her skull.

Despite the high hopes Keiji had for the pink haired girl at the beginning of the test, it was now obvious to him that this girl was no where near the level of her sister. Not even when Hikari was seven.

Still, he did note that when she had a chance to actually think she managed to do much better in the course. It was when something took her by surprise that she had problems. But even then, regardless of her slightly poor physical state, her ability to think of effective plans on the fly was nothing short of remarkable.

Sure she may not have Hikari's strength yet, but that can easily be learned later. And if that amount of strength was combined with her vast intelligence she would probably become one of the best konoichi Konoha had ever put out.

On the other hand, Wahiawa Ami was a completely different story. Her physical abilities and mental capacity were good, on the level that any genin would be expected to have upon incitation, but is was very easy to sense the malice she held for the other girl.

So far she didn't seem at all concerned with the object of her given 'mission' as she had been spending all of her hard earned talents setting up extra traps and a trick path to confuse and manipulate Sakura into failing the exam.

The other girl had so far managed to avoid any thing dangerous, using her quick mind to pull herself from close shaves more then once, and her natural skepticism came in handy as she paused to confirm which path was the right path.

He was sure that at the conclusion of the examination Ami would be very put out to learn that she had a rather large hand in raising the Haruno girl's over all score.

Sasuke, however, seemed to be progressing rather slowly for someone of his grades and reputation. According to his teachers he was both sharp minded and very physically capable. He easily breezed through the acrobatics course at the age of seven with only Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru as his team. He passed every written exam with flying colors and has been known to put handicaps on himself during practicals and physicals simply to increase the challenge.

So it wasn't hard to understand why Keiji was so confused that he was even lagging behind Haruno Sakura.

Every now and again he would pull ahead of her only to pause for a few minutes, in which time, she would pass him. This continued for the first hour and fifteen minutes with all three of the exam participants merely three quarters of the way to the shrine with only forty-five minutes to recover a scroll and return to the starting point.

Keiji frowned in thought as he watched Sasuke pause once again.

If he didn't know better he would almost think he was…

It suddenly hit him and Keiji wanted to smack himself in the forehead. It seemed the former Uchiha had done it again. Only this time the handy-cap he had chosen wasn't one that was wholly self-inflicted. The time he was taking to pause, Sasuke was using to disarm most of the heavier traps that Ami had laid out for the other girl.

Keiji smirked a bit but he hid it behind his hand.

It seemed as though Sasuke had a bit of a highly unconscious crush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke scowled as he stopped to disarm another trap that Ame--or whatever her name was--girl had been setting up for Sakura to trigger. It was stupidly done too. The traps that she set weren't completely obvious, but they were obviously not done by the examiners. To one such as himself, it was mere child's play, but he could imagine that for someone not completely up to physical standards, like Sakura, they would cause a bit of a problem.

It wasn't like he was doing her a favor. He just thought it was unfair for Ame--or whatever--to tip the scale. After all, there wasn't anyone running around rigging the test against her.

Although as he stopped to disarm another trap, Sasuke had to admit that he would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted.

"Sasuke!" A surprised voice called out. "Look out!"

Sasuke's eyes shot up in surprise and he just barely managed to dodge what could have been a potentially lethal attack on his unsuspecting head.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, her face pale and her voice breathless from fright. "I'm really sorry. I didn't see that trap in time and…um…what are you doing?"

For a second Sasuke thought about saying nothing, and then he thought about lying, but in the end he decided he really didn't care.

"Ame--or whatever--has been setting up extra traps."

"Oh," Sakura said. "I thought a few of them looked a bit to pathetic to be done by real ninja."

Sasuke inwardly smirked at the pink haired girl's unknown jibe. She could be rather snide when she wasn't actually thinking about it.

"Hn."

"So now what?"

Sasuke just raised an eye brow.

"I mean," Sakura said. "Do we split up or can we continue on together or what? It didn't say anything in the rules against working together did it?"

Sasuke shrugged again but instantly regretted it as a previously unknown cut opened on his left shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. "You're hurt!"

"It's nothing," Sasuke said. "Just a scratch."

"Still, if you don't treat it, it could get infected."

"Well I didn't exactly think to bring a first aid kit today."

"That's true. Today was supposed to be physicals not practicals." Sakura bit her lip. "Well, I could try out that new jutsu I learned but I've only ever used it to heal chipmunks and squirrels."

The corner of Sasuke's lip twitched only just, but he managed to keep his normal stoic look as Sakura shoved her finger in his face.

"Now you better not move around." She said. "This is hard enough as it is and I would hope that you behave better then a chipmunk."

Before Sasuke had the chance to respond, not that he would, Sakura began a short set of seals and her hands quickly began to glow a dull pink. He watched in fascination as the split skin of his shoulder painlessly stitched itself back together under her careful fingers.

"There!" She said as she finished. "Good as new. You can thank me now."

"Hn." Was Sasuke's response but Sakura only smiled; not having expected an expression of gratitude anyway.

"So do we split up?" Sakura asked with a frown, clearly not liking the idea.

Sasuke shook his head as he turned to leave. "Why bother."

Sakura beamed and quickly picked up her steps so that she could walk beside him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ami blinked in surprise when she arrived at the shrine to find, not two as she had expected, but three scrolls sitting lazily on the stone platform. She quickly shook it off as she reached down and picked up one of the scrolls.

Sasuke had probably decided to take his time since he was sure to pass anyway.

She sighed dreamily as she pictured him boldly striding through the forest as the traps all went off behind him. Each weapon missed him by only a hair but he never showed his concern.

She sighed again. Oh yes, he was just that cool.

Jolting from her day dream Ami shoved the scroll into one of her pockets before turning to leave. She had only taken a step, however, when a thought occurred to her and she quickly spun back around to grasp one of the remaining two scrolls which she chucked, as hard as she could, into the forest far behind the shrine.

Ami smirked as she left the shrine behind, positive that, even if her traps failed to stop her, Sakura would still have no chance of passing this exam. After all, even if he was taking his time, Sasuke was bound to arrive long before that Haruno idiot even made it half way.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they had joined forces Sasuke no longer had to bother with disarming the traps. Instead he simply pulled Sakura out of harms way as they swiftly leapt from branch to branch. That way they were able to make much better time.

Until Sakura collapsed from exhaustion anyway.

Sasuke sighed as he finally managed to persuade the Haruno girl to climb onto his back. She really needed to work on her endurance.

Sakura blushed as she felt Sasuke adjust his grip on her legs before he began moving once more. She had tried to protest, saying that she was heavy and there fore it would be dumb for him to carry her only to end up with both of them tired. Sasuke had just rolled his eyes at that and when she had suggested that she just stay behind a rest for a bit he openly called her stupid.

"We only have thirty minutes left." He had said. "I thought you wanted to pass."

So now, here she was, perched on the back of the former Uchiha Sasuke as he raced through the woods in an effort to beat the clock.

Not that she was exactly enjoying it. She was far to tired to take the time to enjoy the fact that The Sasuke was _actually_ carrying her because he _wanted_ to. In fact, the idea of a very long nap was very appealing to the girl right then.

"Oi." Sasuke's voice snapped Sakura from her lethargic state and she straitened a little. "Don't fall asleep. Dead weight is harder to manage."

His voice was tight and Sakura imagined it was hard for him to admit to any sort of failing, regardless of how small it was. Not wanting to bruise his ego any more then his admittance had already done she simply nodded and proceeded to stimulate her mind by reciting all one hundred and eighty one ninja sayings backwards in her head.

'Number 981: A shinobi will always fulfill the mission regardless of the cost to ones physical or mental state…gee,' she thought. 'That makes me feel better…'

Shaking it off she continued. 'Number 980: A shinobi will respond completely to all commands given by their superior, both spoken and unspoken…'

She had only made it to number nine hundred and sixty two when Sasuke stopped in front of the shrine that held the scrolls.

"Forty point zero two seconds."

Sakura nodded. "Alright." She said, and her eyes drifted gently closed as she leaned back against a tree.

Sasuke paused for just a second to watch as Sakura's eyes drifted gently closed before he spun on heal and reached the shrine. He stared for less then half a second before he cursed loudly as he glared down at the only one remaining scroll.

End Chapter Six

* * *

Kaliea: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. So many things have been happening lately and I really just don't have the time, nor the desire I need to make it happen. I'll try to do better but I can't make any promises. At least, not for a while.

* * *

Review Answers:

Emy-chan-tan-fan: I'll do my best.

slstmaraudersjple: I'm glad you like it. And while it may take a while, I will always update. I'm not a quitter, just a procrastinator ;)

mak0-ch1: As I told Emi-chan-tan-fan, I'll do my best.

grim reaper sakura: I hope you liked this chapter. I know it took a while, but I hope it was worth it. There wasn't a fight between Ami and Sakura but it still was okay right?

BermyChicks: I would love to have you call me Kaliea-chan! And as for the 'real team pairings', no. It's not. The real pairings won't be posted until after the announcements for the over all exams have been made. Trust me, you'll be pretty surprised at the results I'm sure.

Suki dah Turdle: Aren't they though?

Anonymous: Thanks, I didn't even know I put it on there. Hopefully I'll get a few more readers now.

Dragon Man 180: I would have too. I actually thought about it for a bit but then I thought that Ino busting in being Ino would be more practical. Best friends always tend to ruin stuff like that ya know. As for Ami…well, you'll see.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks so much for your reviews. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Let me know either way kay? Till next time, ja ne! 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Oi."

Sakura wrinkled up her nose with a light groan as she slowly began to wake.

"Time to go?" She asked groggily.

"Here."

Not really caring that he was speaking so abruptly, Sakura gently took the scroll Sasuke had held out to her.

"Did you get one too?"

Sasuke turned and offered her his back as he responded. "Hn."

Not really sure if that was a 'yes' or a 'no' Sakura just did as she was silently ordered and climbed onto the other boy's back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto grinned in triumph as he proudly held his scroll over his head in a sign of victory.

"Ne, ne! Iruka-sensei! Did you see?"

Iruka bit back a chuckle as he looked up at the hyper blond from over his clipboard.

"Yes Naruto. I see. Congratulations."

Naruto's eyes grew wide. "D-does that mean I pass?"

"Pass? Well, yes. I suppose that does mean that you passed—."

"Woohoo!" Naruto shouted as he spun around to face his two 'teammates'. "We did it!" Without thinking he lifted Hinata and spun her around quickly before setting her back on her feet and racing over to pound Chouji heartily on the back.

Hinata's eyes were wide and dazed as she stared blankly after Naruto. Finally what had just happened registered in the girl's mind and her blood rushed viciously to her face, coloring it a dazzling shade of cherry red.

Noticing Hinata's unnatural color, Naruto quickly raced over and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Are you alright Hinata-chan?"

Hinata squeaked in surprise at the question and her face darkened even more.

"Oi, oi." Naruto's brow furrowed in concern and he pressed the back of his hand against her forehead like he remembered his mother doing for him many times before. "Do you have a fever?"

Unable to take any more blood to her brain Hinata's body did exactly what it needed to cool itself down.

Naruto shouted in alarm as he caught Hinata on her trip to the ground.

"Wahh! Iruka-sensei! Help!"

Chouji just bit back a laugh as he finished off his bag of chips and pulled out a new one.

"Better then the cinema."

"IRUKA-SENSEIII!!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ami was surprised when she returned to the starting point and found that Sasuke had yet to arrive. In confusion she turned to Keiji and planted her fists firmly on her hips.

"Oi! Sensei!"

Keiji frowned at the girl's nearly feigned respect but brushed it off for the moment with the decision to make a note of it later.

"What is it Wahiawa-san?"

"Where is Sasuke-kun?" She tossed her short black hair from her face as her eyes flashed in annoyance. "I know he must have already finished. Did you send him back to the Academy?"

Keiji cleared his throat in an attempt to remain civil before he responded to the blatantly rude girl before him.

"Sasuke-san has not come out yet. In fact, I believe he met up with Haruno-san and the two of them are making their way here together."

Ami's face grew red. "Sasuke-kun and forehead girl are together!"

Before Keiji could put in another remark Ami did a complete 180 and ran swiftly back into the woods.

Keiji just sighed and radioed one of the back up jounins, Yotaro, to make a quick report.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was beginning to tire. Not that he said anything about it of course, but Sakura still knew. His steps weren't as sure and he tended to look a bit longer then necessary at obvious traps, as though assuring himself of where he was to avoid. His breaths didn't come in gasps but for him, the slight labor she could detect cried out far louder then the heavy pants of a normal person would.

Sakura bit her lip a little, debating. Should she risk hurting his pride and tell him she could walk now? Or should she just let him go on carrying her?

Inner Sakura didn't even blink as she loudly screamed out her desire to be carried.

(It's not everyday you get held by THE Uchiha Sasuke!)

'Sasuke-kun isn't an Uchiha anymore.' Sakura reminded her inner voice. 'And besides, if I want to pass this part of the exam then I should at least walk out of the forest on my own.'

Her resolve set Sakura gently tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was just about to 'hn' in response when an angry howl caught both of their attention. Sakura's eyes went wide and her hands gripped Sasuke's black shirt tightly as the former Uchiha skidded to a sudden stop.

Sasuke's eyes widened just a fraction as he saw an object pelting in his direction. For a moment he thought that it would hit him but he soon realized that it was too high to have been aimed at him. Without a moment's thought his arm shot up and he grasped the object centimeters before it would have impacted against Sakura's completely vulnerable face.

Grasped by shock, Sakura didn't even notice when Sasuke lowered her to her feet and reached his free hand into his pouch to secure a weapon to use against the shadowy figure emerging from the brush. Seeing this, Sakura finally managed to shake herself from her shock in time to grasp for a weapon of her own.

"Forehead Girl!" Ami shouted as she finally pushed her way through the brush. "How dare you!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she reached out a warning hand. "Wahiawa! Wait—!"

But the warning came too late. Ami's foot sunk deep into the ground triggering a trap that released seemingly an endless supply of old puppet nins.

Sasuke glared at Ami who was blinking wildly in shock. "Idiot."

Ami flushed in embarrassment before she two reached for a weapon as the three 'teammates' were forced back to back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo hummed softly to herself as she sat along the edge of the P.F.T field waiting for the last two teams to arrive so the practicals could be scored. After fifteen minutes of waiting (and only twelve remaining of the two hour limit) Hitowari Niku, Sakurai Daisu, and Kinakawa Minami stumbled into view, each holding their scrolls high in the air in triumph.  
Iruka gave them all congratulatory smiles as he quickly jotted down some notes on his clip board.

"Well, it seems like the only team left is Ichikawa Keiji's team with Wahiawa-san, Haruno-san, and Uchi—I mean, Sasuke-san."

A surprised murmur rushed through the on lookers as the anticipated first of the class appeared to be about to come in dead last.

"Oi!" Naruto shouted from next to his parents. "What the hell is taking the Teme so long?"

"Naruto!" Kairi scolded as she slapped her son on the back of the head. "Language."

"Aw, come on mom! Live and let live right?"

Naruto sulked as he was forced to accept Kairi's stern frown as a very loud and resounding 'NO'.

"He has got a good point though," Kyo said as he rested his chin on his wife's shoulder. "Sasuke and Sakura's team should have been back long before now."

Kairi shrugged. "Maybe they just had a bit of a problem getting along with that Ami girl."

Yotaro, who had over heard, grinned slightly at the irony. 'You have no idea.' He thought as he remembered the report Keiji had asked him to give to Iruka. 'No idea at all.'

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke scowled in annoyance as he heard Sakura cry out from having taken yet another kunai to the shoulder. Between her and Ami he was practically being skinned alive just trying to keep them in one piece. Had it just been him he would have no problems working his way through the continuous wave and out into open area of the starting clearing.  
Unfortunately he couldn't leave the two of them on their own. He just knew that he would get some pretty lousy marks for abandoning two weakling girls.

Of course, despite his irritated inner ramblings, he had to admit (grudgingly) that compared to some of the other girls in their class the two of them were actually performing rather well. The didn't have anything on Tenten, Yotaro's little sister, who had graduated the year before, but then again, not many Kunoichi did.

Still, to be fair, while her weapon skills were significantly below Itachi's best friend's little sister, Wahiawa was putting in a rather good effort herself. She had managed to take down at least eleven of the on coming puppet nins (nothing compared to his twenty-seven of course) and was swiftly dealing with her twelfth.

Unfortunately though, thirteen seemed to be Ami's very unlucky number as, while she was dealing with twelve, thirteen came up from behind her and stabbed her just below her ribs. She screamed in horrified pain which earned her the attention of her two teammates.

Sasuke cursed and quickly finished his number twenty-nine puppet while Sakura struggled to do the same with her number six.

Just as soon as both Sakura and Sasuke arrived at Ami's side Sasuke whirled around and formed several quick seals. Taking a deep breath Sasuke quickly released his jutsu and a searing heat licked at their bodies as Sakura quickly covered Ami's vulnerable body from any stray flames or debris as the puppet nins began to burn.

"Hurry." Sasuke said as he pulled out an extra kunai. "I'll hold them back."

Sakura nodded and turned to face Ami. Her fingers shook slightly from nervousness and fear but she did her best to push it back so that she wouldn't make a mistake in healing the nearly unconscious Ami.

Sweat poured down Sakura's face as she struggled to push back her fatigue to heal Ami just enough to stop the bleeding. With her chakra reserves not up to where the should be that was the best Sakura could offer until they managed to escape and find a medical nin.

"Okay Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. "I'm finished!"

"Hn," Sasuke said as he disposed of his number thirty-five and quickly spun around to lift Ami into his arms. "Move it."

Nodding an affirmative Sakura pushed herself up into a run; ignoring the painful throb of her ankle as she twisted it slightly with her haste. Every now and again she would reach into her weapon pouch and attach an explosive tag to the end of a kunai and toss it hard behind her head. The explosions were never to far away from where they were running but Sasuke and Sakura steadfastly ignored them as they raced for the exit.

XXXXXXXXX

"Haruno Hikari!" Keiji said. "You are in strict violation of Academy Rules by preventing me from interfering!"

Hikari shrugged. "Maybe, but if you were to interfere now then all three of them would fail the exam by default. And since Sasuke has to be able to care for himself now I can't exactly let that happen."

Keiji's face grew dark as he made another motion to go around her. "It won't matter whether he passes or fails if he's dead!"

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Relax. There is no way that Sasuke would die or let either of those other two die." She grinned. "You worry to much."

Keiji's glare didn't waver as he looked down at his watch. "There's only two more minutes left. They won't make it in time to pass anyway. Just let me—."

"No can do Keiji-kun," Hikari said. "Besides. It really isn't necessary."

At that moment three figures burst from the tree line and exhaustedly collapsed to the ground.

"See?" Hikari said. "And with one minute forty-seven seconds to spare."

End Chapter Seven

* * *

Kaliea: Hiya! I hope you all enjoyed that! Don't forget to review!

* * *

Review Answers: 

grim reaper sakura: So how did you like that fight? Wasn't exactly between Sakura and Ami but it was kind of because of them.

hot-ninja-babe: What will be done about the scrolls will be explained further in the next chapter.

Slstmaraudersjple: Ami doesn't hate Sakura so much as she's really jealous of her. Actually, that's how I see it with all of the girls that are mean to Sakura. I personally think it's because they find her natural exotic beauty and relatively sweet disposition as a threat.  
Suki dah Turdle: She is fangirlish, but I'm sure she'll tune it down a bit after this chapter. Maybe.

Dragon Man 180: Heheheh. We'll see. For now I think getting stabbed in the back is bad enough.

* * *

Kaliea: I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. Thanks so much for your reviews and I hope you'll drop me another. Till next time, Ja ne! 


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The written exam was obnoxiously dull compared to the practical exam that the class had all participated in the day before. Surprisingly all of the members of the class managed to pass the practical, with varying amounts of skill, and now they all found themselves baking in their old classroom with several examiners positioned around the room to make sure that they didn't cheat. Or at least, that they didn't cheat poorly. Of course none of the class members ever caught on to the fact that they were supposed to be cheating smartly and either didn't cheat at all (like Sakura and Shikamaru) or decided that they wouldn't get caught (like Sasuke and Ino).

By the end of the exam all of the students were sufficiently groggy from their twelve hours of test taking (who knew that they had actually learned that much stuff?) and were free for a much deserved weekend of rest before the results were announced on Monday.

"So how well do you think you did?" Ino asked Sakura as they left the classroom with Hinata. "You better say well too because my score depends on your score."

Sakura laughed and waved a dismissive hand. "There wasn't anything on that test that I didn't know. Relax, your grade will turn out just fine."

"That's good to know."

The girls all jumped at the unexpected voice.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she spun around in surprise. "Don't do that!"

Sasuke just smirked before he found his neck locked under Naruto's elbow.

"Oi Teme! I totally rocked the socks offa that test!"

Sasuke glared as he pried the blonde's arm off from around his neck. "That would be difficult seeing as tests don't wear socks…dobe."

"Whaat! I dare you to call me that again teme! Go ahead!"

"…Dobe."

"Why you! I'll—."

"Oi Naruto! Knock it off!" Sakura said as she slammed her fist directly on to the top of Naruto's head causing her cousin to crash hard into the hallway floor. "Sorry about him Sasuke-kun. He has a tendancy to get a little…excited."

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn."

Sakura bit her lip slightly as she watched Sasuke exit the doors to the P.F.T field, wondering whether or not she should call him back. Just as she was about to make her decision she crossed over the Academy's doorframe and found herself falling hard over Ami's extended leg. She cried out in surprise as she tumbled down the short flight of stairs leading to the concrete walkway.

"Oops, sorry forehead girl. I guess I didn't see you there." Ami's friends snickered behind their hands as the blue haired girl crossed her arms with a smug smirk.

"Didn't see her, my foot!" Ino said as she threw her binder to the ground and stalked over to Ami. "You just did that on purpose you jealous little—!"

"Don't worry about it Ino," Sakura said as she struggled to her feet. "I'm okay."

"You had better be," Kairi said as she came up from behind the gathered group, the corners of her mouth turned down into a firm frown. "Wahiawa Ami. You will be coming with me. Right now."

Ami scowled at Sakura before turning to head back into the academy while Kairi paused for just a moment. "Go get yourself to the hospital Sakura. I don't want you going off with potentially broken bones. Naruto!"

The young fox boy turned his eyes to the primary nin instructor from where they had been glaring daggers at Ami's back.

"Yes Kaa-san?"

"Will you help Sakura to the hospital please?"

Naruto nodded before he looped his arm around Sakura's waist gently to help her stand.

"Where does it hurt Sakura-chan? Anyplace real bad?"

Sakura shook her head with a small smile. "Naw, I'm fine. It's just my ankle. I'll live."

Once they were gone Shikamaru and Chouji arrived on the scene, Chouji munching on a bag of chips while Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow at a nearly steaming Ino.

"Oi, Ino. Your dad is looking for you."

Ino turned her glare to Shikamaru who didn't so much as flinch. "Fine. I'm coming. Where is he?"

Shikamaru lazily jerked his thumb in the direction of the park across the street. "Over there."

Without even a thank-you Ino stomped off in the direction indicated leaving Shikamaru and Chouji behind with Hinata. Taking advantage of this, Shikamaru turned to the quiet Hyuuga.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, sounding disinterested.

"Wahiawa-san tripped Sakura-chan down the stairs and she had to go to the hospital. Ino-chan was very upset with her."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weekend seemed to drag on endlessly with nothing but lazing around the compound to keep Sakura occupied. Naruto did his best to stave off his cabin fever by mutilating a couple of training dummies in the second dojo (why would a merchant family need three dojos?) while Ichigo, Naruto's aunt, was studying for her fifth year academy exams under the plum tree in the back corner of the court yard. All three young ninja's were beyond bored so it came as quite a relief when they heard the main door slide open and the tired voice of Hikari call out.

"Tadaima."

"Onee-chan!" Sakura said as she jumped up from where she had been lounging. "What's the news?"

Hikari paused next to the open shoji screen to raise an eyebrow at Sakura who stared at her eagerly.

"News about what?"

"About Sasuke-kun of course! And the Uchihas!"

Hikari shrugged. "There isn't anything to tell that you don't already know. Sasuke was stricken from the clan records and was forced to take up private residence. If you want to know anything else then marry an Uchiha or ask Sasuke-san himself."

"They aren't going to hurt him are they Hikari-nee-chan?" Ichigo asked. "Now that he's alone I mean. Aren't there still people that want revenge?"

Hikari sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "There is always going to be someone that wants revenge Ichigo. The Uchiha clan lost a great deal of members that night; men, women, and children. I'm afraid something like that isn't easily forgotten."

Naruto's brow furrowed in slight concern. "Is the teme going to be alright?"

Hikari glared at Naruto and pointed a finger at him sharply. "If you talk like that again I'll not only shove a bar of soap down your throat but I'll also tell your mother."

"Gomen," Naruto muttered. "But is he?"

"Only time will tell. Fortunately Yotaro was able to secure an apartment for Sasuke that was next door to his own so if anything should happen then we at least have one of the top ANBU captains close at hand to deal with it. Now quit asking me questions and get back to your studying." Hikari was just about to leave before she snapped her fingers in sudden thought. "I just remembered. Sakura, catch."

Sakura grunted, the breath knocked out of her by the heavy leather bound book her older sister had tossed none to gently in her direction.

"What's this?" She asked as she gently massaged her ribs.

"It's a book of medical jutsus." Hikari said. "I thought that it might interest you, seeing as you were able to master that other one so quickly. Besides, I figured that you needed some skill to balance out your poor taijutsu techniques."

Sakura glared at her smirking sister and mimed tossing the book at her before the two grinned at each other and Hikari once again turned to leave, this time disappearing completely from sight. Sakura sighed and leaned back against the wall of the house while Naruto and Ichigo both turned back to their previous tasks, leaving the pink haired girl to dive into the medical text without any interruptions.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto awoke long before the sun had even risen on the Monday following the testing week. He was so excited he could hardly stop his limbs from shaking in anticipation. Deciding that it would probably be best for him to get an early start, since he obviously wasn't getting any more sleep, he quickly crossed his room to his large closet to pull out his favorite (and his mother's most detested) outfit.

He carried the orange monstrosity with him into the bathroom where he proceeded to fill the furo with hot water before dousing himself with the cold water set aside for cleansing. Once he felt sufficiently washed he sunk into the near scalding water of the furo to relax for a bit before finishing up his morning ritual of brushing his teeth and eating breakfast.

By the time he had snuck into the kitchen to make himself a quick breakfast of instant ramen (another thing that his mother detested) he heard the beginnings of someone stirring down the hall across from his own room. He bit back a grin as he imagined exactly how Sakura looked after waking with her hair standing on ends and her eyes barely open as he heard her shuffle heavily into the recently vacated bathroom.

Nearly an hour and fourteen ramen bowls later he heard Sakura exit and he stood, quickly disposing of the empty styrofoam bowls, before going to the hall to exchange the kitchen for the bathroom once again where he brushed his teeth before meeting Sakura (who had scarfed down a quick breakfast of cherries and sweet rice) at the front gate so that they could leave together for the academy.

Despite having left early the two were still pressed for seats but managed to squeeze past a rather large gathering of students to slide onto the bench next to Sasuke with Sakura first and Naruto to her right.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said with a bright smile. "Are you nervous?"

Sasuke spared her only a brief glance before returning his gaze to the front. "Hn."

"Me too. I really hope that I passed…"

A light flick to the back of her head cut off anything else that the young Haruno had in mind to say and Sakura turned to glare at Ino while rubbing the back of her head over dramatically.

"What was that for Ino-pig?"

"You're being pathetic forehead girl. Saying that you hoped you passed, geez. Of course you did!"

"Well there's always a chance…Ow!" Sakura glared back at Ino again in retaliation to another flick. "What!"

"Quit acting all pathetic Sakura, you know you passed. Mostly because I cheated off of you and if you didn't pass then I didn't either. And if that was the case then…well…I'd definitely have to kick your scrawny butt forehead girl."

Before Sakura could respond the sound of the classroom door cause all of the students to quickly fall silent and stare in strict attention.

"Good morning class!" Iruka said. "How are you all today?"

No one answered.

Iruka blinked in surprise. "Goodness, I don't think I've ever had a graduating class this silent. Then again, we did have to do things a bit differently this year. Usually today would only be for those who's names were announced on the Friday before, instead this time we'll announce the graduates here." He smiled kindly and lifted his clip board. "Well then, shall we begin?"

If possible the silence got even deeper as Iruka opened his mouth to announce the first graduate.

"When I call your name please come receive your forehead protector before returning to your seat. Akihara Kayko."

Kayko breathed a heavy sigh of relief before jumping quickly to her feet to race down the stairs to the front of the room.

"Congratulations Akihara-san," Iruka said as he handed her a forehead protector. Kayko bowed quickly before heading back to her seat to giggle happily with her friends.

"Aburame Shino." Quietly Shino stood from his seat on the second row and moved to take his forehead protector, bowing to Iruka while accepting the chuunin's Congratulations before returning to his seat.

On and on the students were called down one by one before it was Sakura's turn.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura nearly collapsed from relief as she slid past Naruto to accept her hatai-ate. Iruka smiled as she slowly approached.

"You did very well on your exams Sakura. I'm very proud of you." Sakura beamed brightly as she bowed to Iruka before taking the forehead protector and returning to her seat where she quickly tied it around her hair like a headband.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Alright Hinata-chan!" Naruto cheered causing Hinata to blush a million shades of red as she hurried down the steps to shakily accept her forehead protector. Again the names continued to be read off until they reached the S's.

"Sasuke."

An outburst of whispers followed the announcement of Sasuke's name but he paid it no mind as he silently collected his forehead protector, bowed to Iruka, and then returned to his seat, either not noticing or not caring about the glares that Sakura and Naruto were sending to all those still rude enough to continue their harsh whispers.

After a quick call for quiet Iruka continued the names until at last every name was called (including Naruto and Ino, both having seen fit to make quite the spectacle of themselves) except one.

"Now all those who's names were not called are allowed to stay for the remainder of the class, but once this class is dismissed they will begin preparations to begin next semester's sixth year class unless they wish to discontinue their time at the Academy." Iruka glanced quickly at his second clip board before continuing. "You all may have a fifteen minute recess to stretch your limbs before I will announce your knew three man cells. Dismissed."

Everyone quickly left the room to head out to the P.F.T. fields to get in some quick exersize. Everyone that is, except one person.

Wahiawa Ami had yet to leave her seat as she sat smoldering over the fact that her name was the only one not on the graduating list.

End Chapter Eight

* * *

Kaliea: Sorry it's taken so long, I've had a bit of writer's block. Hopefully though the next update will be faster. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Review Answers: 

Izari-Hime: It may come off as Naruto centric but it doesn't just focus on him. This story is how things could have happened under these circumstances. This includes several things concerning the Uchiha clan which, for a while, will be the main mystery behind this fic. Also, there will be quite a bit of NaruHina, it will just take a while to develop.

ChristinaAngel: If you read the other chapters carefully you'll probably be able to make a pretty well educated guess as to what went on the night of the Uchiha Tragedy. If not then you'll just have to wait for everything to be made clear.

CherryBlossoms016: Oh Ami has it coming. Unfortunately what she has coming will cause her to form some rather unbecoming alliances.

grim reaper sakura: I hope that you still come back despite the late update.

Dragon Man 180: Ami wasn't Sasuke and Sakura's teammate in the first place. She was just the girl that they had to run the practical exam with. The teams will be announced in the next chapter. Bet you won't be able to guess who is on whose team.

hot-ninja-babe: Sorry about the late update. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.

slstmaraudersjple: Well I do what I can in all regards. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one. Ja for now! 


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Sakura squealed when Naruto suddenly grabbed her around her waist from behind to spin her in tight circles around the P.F.T. field.

"We did it Sakura-chan! We passed the exam!"

Sakura laughed loudly as she playfully kicked her legs and tugged on his arms. "Yes Naruto, we did! Now put me down you idiot!"

Naruto smirked. "If you insist!"

"What are you—Ow! Naruto!"

Naruto just laughed and took off at a sprint in order to avoid his angry cousin as she stood up from where he had dropped her on the ground.

"I'll teach you, you baka!"

"Eep!" Naruto said as he dove behind Ino and Hinata to hide. "Save me!"

Ino scoffed. "And why would I do that? You know I can't stand you."

Naruto mock-pouted at Ino's teasing tone. "Awe come on Ino, don't be so heartless." He smiled brightly at Hinata. "You'll protect me right Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed heavily and looked down. "N-Naruto-kun…"

The rapid approach of the steaming Sakura cut off anything Naruto had been about to say as he dove behind the girls again, this time grabbing Hinata's arms from behind as if she were a shield.

"Save me Hinata-chan!"

"That's just low, Naruto!" Sakura said. "You know that no one would ever do anything to Hinata! She's too cute!"

"That's the point! With her cuteness to guard me I'm perfectly protected!"

Fortunately before Hinata had the chance to feint (again) their fun and games was brought to an end by Iruka calling them all back into the classroom. Once they were all seated back where they were earlier Iruka waved for them all to be silent before he lifted another clipboard from his desk.

"Alright, are you all ready to find out who you will be with for the next few years?"

Soft murmurs of excitement followed that statement causing Iruka to smile.

"Alright then. Team One: Amano Shin, Akihara Kayko, and Hitowari Niku. Team Two: Kinakawa Minami, Sakurai Daisu, and Himatari Shinji. Team Three: Ogawa Reiko, Nomamura Eiji, and Kuwabara Shuiichi."

Sakura's lips were pressed tightly together as she unconsciously squeezed Naruto's hand beneath the desk.

"Itai," Naruto said softly. "Are you trying to break my hand Sakura-chan?"

"Ah! Gomen Naruto." Sakura whispered back. "I'm just nervous."

"-ken Iota. Team Seven: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Sasuke."

Sakura and Naruto exchanged surprised glanses before Naruto smirked and leaned forward on the desk to look around his cousin at Sasuke.

"Looks like you're going to have to try keeping up, Teme."

"Just don't slow me down, Dobe."

Before the argument could escalate Iruka was already moving on to the next team.

"Team Eight: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata. Team Nine: Mitsuaki Hanako, Takahashi Rai, and Kanzaka Tetsuichi. And finally, Team Ten: Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru." Iruka smiled at the excited group but he held out his hand for quiet.

"Your jounin instructors will be arriving soon so I would ask that you all rearrange yourselves into your teams to await them. They shouldn't be long. As for those of you who did not pass the exam I would ask that you please leave at this time. Also, don't forget to report to the office on your way out to make sure that you are signed up for the next semester."

Ami angrily stood and slapped her palms hard to her desk causing everyone to stop moving to look at her.

"My grandfather will be in touch with you Iruka-san." Ami said, her voice dangerous before she made her way down the stairs of the classroom and out the door.

Naruto's face was hard as he watched the dark haired girl slide the door shut with a bang; only relaxing when Sakura rested her hand gently on his shoulder. He looked over at her, his diamond hard eyes softening.

"Don't worry," Sakura said with a gentle squeeze. "Iruka-sensei will be fine. Wahiawa-sama may be on the council but even they don't have limitless powers. Ami is just blowing hot air."

Naruto gave his cousin a lopsided grin and nodded. "Yeah, your right."

But as Sakura dropped her hand and turned to talk to Sasuke, Naruto couldn't help but add silently: "I hope."

XXXXXXXXXXX

For almost three hours Team Seven sat in an irritated silence as one by one their former classmates were collected by their own instructors until finally they were the only ones left. At long last Naruto's patience ran thin and he yanked at his spiky blond hair with a yell.

"What is taking him so long! This is stupid!"

"Shut up Naruto," Sakura said. "He is a jounin so he's probably really busy."

Sasuke said nothing but silently he agreed with the obnoxious blond. This guy was taking way to long. His thoughts were interrupted once again by the scrape of wood against wood as Naruto dragged a chair over to the door.

Sakura sighed in exasperation. "What are you doing Naruto?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked. "I'm going to teach this guy a lesson for being so late!"

"That will never work Naruto, he's a jounin."

"Maybe he sucks."

"Whatever." Her voice was disinterested but Inner Sakura cheered loudly for Naruto's success which was rewarded by their instructor pulling open the door so that the eraser fell with a plop onto his head.

"Ha!" Naruto said. "Perfect shot!"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura said as she smacked her fist into his skull. "Sorry sensei, he's kind of obnoxious."

Sasuke just stared deadpanned at the supposed jounin. This was supposed to be their teacher?

"Hm," The jounin said. "Based on my first impression I would have to say…I hate you."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, well, I suppose that if we're going to work together as a team we might as well introduce ourselves first. So go ahead and tell us all your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams and stuff like that."

"Why don't you go first sensei," Sakura said. "You can show us how it's done."

"Hm, well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are none of your business and I have a lot of hobbies. Alright, next is the blond boy."

"That's it?" Sakura said. "But we didn't learn anything!"

"You learned my name didn't you?"

"….."

"Alright so I guess it's my turn!" Naruto said. "Well let's see. My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like my family and friends and instant ramen! I love it even more when Iruka-sensei takes me to Ichiraku. I hate the three minutes it takes for my ramen to heat up and Sasuke-teme. My ultimate dream is to become Hokage and prove to everyone that I matter!"

"You do matter Naruto," Sakura said. "You know that."

"Yeah, but I'm sick of people treating our family badly because of…that."

"…I see," Kakashi said. "Your turn."

"Alright," Sakura said. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are my family and friends and learning new things. I especially like learning medical jutsus. I don't really hate anything. My dream is to one day be able to stand outside of my sister's shadow at last."

"And finally, you."

Sasuke lifted his folded hands to hide the lower half of his face as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"My name is Sasuke. There isn't much that I like and there is even less that I don't dislike. I hate the Uchiha council and I have no need for dreams. I do have a goal and that is to uncover the truth behind the Uchiha Tragedy and be reinstated to my clan."

Kakashi nodded, he had assumed as much. He gave a small smile at his new students which remained hidden behind his mask. It looked like this time around might actually be interesting.

"Alright, that is everything for today. Tomorrow I expect you to report to training ground Seven for your initiation test at seven am sharp."

"Initiation? But didn't we already pass our test?"

Kakashi stifled a snort. "No. You are only genin cadets. The academy test was only used to weed out the unworthy from those with potential." He gave them a cruel smile. "To be honest most of you won't have those forehead protectors for longer then twenty-four hours."

"What!" Naruto said. "But why? We earned them fair and square!"

"Only so that you could participate in tomorrows test. I won't lie to you. It will be very difficult."

"How difficult?" Sakura asked.

"The test has only a 33 success rate. At best only three teams from this years graduating class will actually become full shinobi. The rest will be sent back to the academy to enroll in the next semester to try all over again." At their shocked faces Kakashi chuckled. "Well, I guess I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow. Oh, and I would also suggest that you not eat breakfast."

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Because more likely then not you'll just throw it up. Have a nice evening!"

The three members of team seven stared in horror as their instructor disappeared into a cloud of smoke before they finally stood and made their way off of the roof to head home. They needed to prepare for tomorrow and they couldn't do that just sitting where they were.

"Hey guys," Sakura said. "I have an idea."

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"We need some place where the three of us can go with out any one knowing where we are. We can train there and stuff too. What do you say?"

"Do you have a place in mind?" Naruto said. "Cause I don't know of one."

Sakura sent a glance at Sasuke before she slowly nodded. "Yeah, I have a place in mind. That is, if it's okay with Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke was silent for several seconds before he shrugged. "Hn."

"Alright then!" Naruto said. "Let's go!"

Sakura and Sasuke stood in silence as they watched their teammate rush off.

"So," Sakura said. "How long do you think it will be before he realizes that he has no idea where he's going?"

Sasuke just smirked.

End Chapter Nine

* * *

Kaliea: Just in time for Christmas! I hope that you all enjoy. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Review Answers:

grim reaper sakura: I'm glad that you think so. With so many stories going at once I sometimes feel like they lose some of their quality.

kalerei-fury: Things will become clearer as time goes on but until then they will only get worse. Hopefully though you'll be able to follow it well enough.

Drasonz: I never said that. Only that you would probably not expect the way the teams will be set up.

Dragon Man 180: Um…I don't understand what you mean. What part of Sakura's interaction makes you think that her family is abusive?

* * *

Kaliea: I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter! Merry Christmas! 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It took Naruto fifteen minutes before he finally returned to the roof of the academy building where Sakura had been engaging Sasuke in a one-sided conversation. He chuckled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his blond head with his right hand. Sakura's eyebrow lifted in amusement while Sasuke smirked unseen behind his folded hands.

"Well then," Sakura said as she stood and dusted off her training dress. "Now that we're all here, are we ready to go?"

"Hai," Naruto said sheepishly while Sasuke gave a light shrug before standing.

"Alright, but first…" Sakura paused as she swung on Naruto a stern, no-nonsense look on her face as she poked her finger forcefully against his chest. "Where we are about to go is a secret Naruto. Got that? Se-ce-ret. That means that you can't tell anyone, not even Kyo-oji-san or Kairi-oba-san. Not even Ichigo-chan or even Akira-kun! Got it?"

Naruto rolled his eyes before he gently removed his cousin's hand from his chest. "Yeah, yeah. I got it. I won't tell anyone."

"Do you swear?"

"Oh for goodness sake!" He said. "Fine, what do you want me to swear on?"

"Your future Hokage medallion." She said with all seriousness.

Naruto blinked in surprise before his features softened. "Alright. I swear by the medallion of the Hokages that I won't tell a soul."

"Great!" Sakura said, her usual chipper attitude once again in place. "Then let's go cause I really want to go swimming!"

Sakura didn't notice the slight blush on Sasuke's cheeks when she said that but Naruto did. Fortunately for both him and Sakura, Naruto completely misinterpreted it. Well…maybe it was only fortunate for Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Naruto had gotten over his initial shock ("This is where we're going to train? Sugoi!") Sakura quickly stripped down to her shorts and thick strapped tank top so that she could dive into the pool beneath the waterfall. Both boys watched her glide through the water for several minutes before Naruto looked over at the dark haired boy and smirked.

"So," He said. "Do you like her?"

Sasuke nearly choked.

"What! Why would you ask something like that?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, you blushed when Sakura-chan was talking about swimming so it's obvious that you were thinking something that you shouldn't."

"…I'm not you dobe," Sasuke said as he turned away to hide another small blush. He, of course, couldn't deny that he had been thinking about Sakura when she had mentioned swimming earlier; especially since the only time he had ever seen her swimming she had been wearing practically nothing. He forced down a shudder at the thought of Naruto ever learning about that particular incident.

"Hey you guys!" Sakura called from where she now stood atop the water. "Let's have a race and see who can climb the waterfall the fastest!"

Sasuke was about to decline when Naruto jumped up.

"Yosh!" He said. "I'll totally beat Sasuke-teme! No contest!"

Sasuke glared and stood as well, pulling off their shoes so that they wouldn't get wet. "You can try dobe."

"What did you call me!"

"…Dobe."

"Why you—!"

"Boys!" Sakura said. "Save your energy for the race. You're going to need it if you plan to beat me."

Sasuke would have felt sorry for her if he had the ability too. After all, it would be rather humiliating for her to lose after making such a boast, but still, a challenge was a challenge and there was no way he would back down.

Once the three were positioned at the edge of the pool Sakura showed them a small explosive tag that she had pulled out of her weapon pouch.

"This will be our signal. Once it explodes we'll go."

Both boys nodded once as Sakura attached the note to a small rock and threw it behind her. The rock landed with a soft thud and two seconds later a 'pop' was heard as the tag blew and the three teammates raced each other across the top of the pool before leaping up to attach their feet to the falling water and rush up vertically.

Naruto only made it about half way before he adjusted his chakra just the slightest bit too much and found himself falling with a yelp into the pool below. Sasuke quickly reached the top and smirked when he looked down and saw that neither of his teammates were there which could only mean that they had both fallen.

"No challenge…"

"I agree although I thought that since Kyo-jii-san was the one teaching him he would have been able to make it at least a little bit higher than he did. I'll have to make sure that I tell him when we get back so that he can make sure Naruto trains harder."

Sasuke was so startled by the sound of Sakura's voice that he almost jumped. Almost.

"Haruno…"

Sakura shrugged and clasped her hands together behind her back. "What? You didn't actually think that I had fallen did you?"

Sasuke turned away. "Hn."

She giggled and stretched her arms up above her head. "Sorry to disappoint, but how about another race?"

Again Sasuke's eyebrow rose.

"A race to the bottom."

He shrugged and started focusing his chakra in his feet once again before a flash of pink and green ran passed him. He stared, startled once again, as Sakura launched herself from the cliff in a perfect dive. After she hit the water he watched as she came up for air and laughed.

"Beat you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but despite his irritation he couldn't help but smirk. It was true since she hadn't said **how** they were going to race.

"They're exactly alike…" he said, his face thoughtful. "Aside from their obvious differences…"

Sakura was, after all, a girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikari stared through the open shoji door as she absently slid her needle along the embroidery pattern traced on the lining of her wedding kimono. The silk fabric was smooth and cool beneath her fingers as she expertly weaved the needle and thread in and out. She would have continued on in this manner for possibly hours had the sudden voice of her cousin not startled her into pricking her finger.

Not wanting her blood to stain the crisp white fabric, Hikari swiftly placed the injured digit into her mouth before turning to face the guilty face of her red haired cousin.

"What is it Ichigo?" She said once the bleeding had stopped. "Is something wrong? You look a little upset."

Ichigo pressed her lips together tightly in debate before she let out a small sigh and slid away from beside Hikari to sit cross legged in front of her.

"Nee-chan," she said. "I…I was wondering what was going to happen with…with the Uchiha clan."

Hikari's head tilted lightly to the side in confusion causing Ichigo to flush and duck her head in embarrassed guilt.

"I know that I shouldn't have been eves dropping but I was really worried."

"Ah," Hikari said in understanding before she gently set her embroidery aside. "You were there during the Uchiha council."

Ichigo just nodded.

Hikari was silent for a moment as she contemplated her options. She could tell Ichigo everything but that would not only befuddle the poor girl but it would also involve her in affairs that were strictly Uchiha matters. Then again, with what she had heard it would be difficult for Ichigo not to draw up her own incorrect conclusions; especially in regards to the challenge between Kenta and Itachi.

"I won't have to marry Kenta you know." Hikari finally said, smiling when Ichigo's head jerked up in surprise.

"But…but Kenta-san said that if he beat Itachi in a challenge…"

"Ah, but first he would have to defeat Itachi." Hikari said with a small smile. "Something that would never happen. And if, by some freak of nature, he did actually manage to beat Itachi Kyo-nii-san would just cancel the contract with the Uchiha clan."

Ichigo's eyes were wide. "Can he do that? It wouldn't start a clan war?"

"There is always the possibility," Hikari said. "But since we are closely allied with the Hyuuga clan thanks to prior…uh…'arrangements' we would have their support. Not to mention Hokage-sama would never allow the Uchihas to subjugate me to their clan against my will."

Ichigo thought for a moment before she nodded. "Oh."

"Is that all you were worried about?"

"Yes…"

Hikari's eyebrow rose and Ichigo smiled sheepishly.

"…No…"

"Well?"

"…What's going to happen to Sasuke-san? Won't he be targeted now that he isn't under Itachi-sama's protection?"

Hikari's face grew solemn and she pinched her fingers against the bridge of her nose to ward off a sudden headache.

"Yes." She said honestly. "There will be a lot of people that will target Sasuke-kun for revenge."

Ichigo's eyes were wide. "W-what if he's killed?"

"Itachi and Yotaro have set up a lot of road blocks for anyone with the idea set in their minds, the largest being that Yotaro got Sasuke an apartment in the ANBU district. Unfortunately there are quite a few Uchihas in the ANBU force; though thankfully none of them live near Sasuke."

"So…he's safe?"

Hikari shrugged. "Only time can really tell Ichigo, but at the moment he is about as safe as he can be under the circumstances. Fortunately, once the wedding is over next week Kyo will be free to take Sasuke on as a ward without there being any negative effect on Itachi and I."

At last Ichigo relaxed, letting out a long sigh.

"That's good." She said. "I was afraid that he would be killed, and then Sakura-nee-chan would be sad."

Hikari laughed as she reached out to ruffle the redhead's short hair.

"Yes she most certainly would be! And a sulky Sakura is a very irritating Sakura, ne?"

"Hai!" Ichigo nodded brightly and soon her laughter joined in with Hikari's until they eventually tired themselves out.

Completely relieved now, Ichigo smiled once more and said good-bye to her older cousin before she skipped from the room to practice her katas in the second dojo. Once she was gone Hikari turned back to her embroidery, but this time her pace was considerably slower as she thought back on her conversation with Ichigo.

Unfortunately she hadn't been completely honest with the other girl in regards to Sasuke becoming a ward of the Haruno clan. It was entirely possible that with Itachi and Hikari married the Uchiha council would refuse to consent to Sasuke being placed in her clan's care since the Harunos would then be connected to the Uchihas.

Her fist clenched unconsciously on the fabric of her kimono. It had been hard enough to get the council to submit to the marriage arrangement at all since Naruto was listed on the Haruno clan registry. They had said that one monster in their family was bad enough.

Now that Sasuke had been stricken from the clan she knew that their next step would be to keep him as far away as possible, and if the Harunos took Sasuke in then the council could possibly force a separation between Itachi and Hikari.

Since divorce was not an available option to those who participate in the 'binding ceremony' they would still be legally married, but Hikari would be stricken from the Uchiha registry and left without a clan. Also, if that happened, Itachi would have to take on a mistress in order to produce an heir to the clan. Hikari shuddered at the thought.

She was completely torn. To live happily with the man she loved could very possibly cost Sasuke's life, but to save Sasuke's life could also just as likely cost her own in an even more painful manner.

Hikari quickly shook her head, banishing her gloomy thoughts before she forced herself to concentrate completely on her kimono. What will come, will come and she will make her decisions then. Until that time she would wait and see. After all, like she told Ichigo, only time will tell.

End Chapter Ten

Kaliea: So what did you think? I'm not exactly happy with it but hey, it is an update. Anyway, don't forget to review!

Review Answers:

Anime Insaniac: A lot of people hold grudges against Naruto because of Kyuubi and through Naruto the Haruno clan since they willingly took him in. That's one of the reasons that Ami could possibly get away with having her grandfather interfere. On the other hand, if he did he would have to face, not only the Harunos, but by connection the Hyuugas (that arrangement will be made known later) and the Uchihas because of Itachi and Hikari's marriage. By logic it's not something that any sane person would attempt. However, there are other alliances she can make that don't include anyone of power and yet will still be devastating to those in the line of fire.

Dragon Man 180: I don't know, in the Shinobi world the rules of abuse seem to be a lot different. Take Itachi and Sasuke, I would call it abuse that Itachi left his brother to live in a mental hell so that he could pluck his eyes from his head six years down the line. When you take that into account a little thump on the head seems rather minor. I'm not saying it's okay, just that it's the way Naruto and Sakura act towards each other. If it were really a problem then Kyo and Kairi would put a stop to it since they act that way at home too. Besides, I really doubt that Naruto would let Sakura get away with really hurting him. He's not that kind of person.

Kaliea: Thanks for your reviews! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Sakura woke at five-thirty, an hour earlier then she should have, and spent the next half hour trying to coax herself back to sleep. Finally she gave up when the first rays of dawn began to filter in through her sheer summer curtains and rolled out of bed to greet the new morning. After a quick shower she anxiously hurried through the Haruno Compound hoping to pass-by the aroma filled kitchen without being tempted.

She had just made it past the dinning room when her mind registered the flash of orange that she had caught in her peripheral vision. Curious she backed up just enough to peak through the open shoji screen when her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Naruto!" She said as she slammed the door open. "W-what are you doing! Sensei told us not to eat anything!"

"Mmph mph mphm-mm!"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched and Naruto hurriedly swallowed before trying to speak again.

"Come on Sakura-chan!" He said. "You don't honestly believe that we'll throw up do you?"

Sakura blinked. "What do you mean? Sensei told us that we would and why would he lie? We only just met him."

"Well yeah, if you think about it that way then it makes sense, but think about when we met him yesterday."

Sakura drew a blank. "What are you talking about? Ugh, never mind. Now come on we're going to be late!"

"Exactly!"

Sakura stared at her grinning cousin like he had just renounced his dream to become Hokage. "Are you ill? Oh my gosh you are, aren't you! It's terminal isn't it!"

Now it was Naruto's turn to stare in surprise. "Chill out Sakura-chan. You're going to make yourself hyperventilate."

After several minutes Sakura finally managed to calm her breathing down to a manageable level before she took a deep breath and knelt at the table to face her cousin. Naruto eyed her warily before he hesitantly spoke up.

"Are you okay now?"

"…Shouldn't I be asking you that question Naruto?"

Naruto rolled is eyes. "I'm fine. Now are you going to listen to what I was trying to tell you before?"

"Only if you promise not to freak me out like that ever again."

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Now listen, when we first met Kakashi-sensei he was five hours later then the rest of the instructors. If it were only a few minutes or even a half an hour late then it wouldn't be such a big deal but because it was so long and he reacted so **natural** when he did show up the only real conclusion to come to is that he is _always_ that late." Naruto grinned in a self-praising manner. "So then we come to what he said before we left. He told us that we would throw up if we ate breakfast but the only way that would happen would be if he were to show up _on time_ and since I'm pretty sure that he _won't_ we'll have plenty of time to digest before we have to begin our training, see?"

Sakura's jaw, which had long before dropped to the table, finally slammed closed for several long seconds before she hesitantly spoke up.

"…Naruto?"

Naruto tensed slightly before he slowly responded. "Y-yes?"

"You're acting brilliant…are you sure that you aren't sick?"

Naruto's face went blank at the teasing tone of her voice. "Ha, ha. I'll have you know that I can be just as brilliant as the rest of you all. After all, brilliance does run in the family."

"True, I guess I always just thought that you were one of a kind."

Naruto snorted before he slid a plate full of fruit her way. "Shut up and eat your breakfast."

Sakura gave him a mock salute. "Yes sir!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke leaned back against one of the three wooden posts that stood at the center of training ground seven as he waited for his team to arrive. He grumbled in irritation as his stomach gave out another angry rumble. It was bad enough that he had gone without breakfast but the fact that he was the only one at the training grounds at the meeting time just put it over the top. Just where were that girl and the dobe!

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called, pulling Sasuke from his silent brooding as she and Naruto raced into the training area. "S-sorry we're so late!" She said as she paused to catch her breath. "We lost track of time when everyone else came in for breakfast."

At the mention of breakfast Sasuke's stomach gurgled again causing him to blush. Fortunately he was quick enough to respond that the flush of embarrassment was able to pass as a flush of irritation as he pushed away from the post to respond.

"You ate breakfast? You weren't supposed to."

"Well Naruto came up with this theory that actually makes a lot of sense. I'd have him explain it but he'd take to long so I'll sum it up. He figured that since Sensei was so late yesterday that he'll be late again today giving us plenty of time to digest before we have to start with the test. See?"

Sasuke stared at her dully. "And you believed him?"

She shrugged. "I was hungry."

Sasuke scoffed and turned away. "I can't believe that you would trust that dobe." He said though the indignation in his voice was more towards the fact that the two of them had eaten while he hadn't rather then the two of them having disobeyed an order.

"Well," Sakura said. "If that's the way you feel then I guess I'll just save what I brought you for my lunch."

Sasuke jerked around just in time to watch Sakura mischievously swing a handkerchief bound bento back and forth; a teasing smirk on her lips.

Knowing that his only choices were to give in or go hungry Sasuke did the hardest thing he had ever done.

"A team should allot their penalties."

Sakura's smirk widened. "Yeah, I thought that might be your answer."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After nearly four hours of waiting for their sensei to arrive Sasuke was more then grateful that he had taken up the offer of food that Sakura had given him, with out it he knew that he would be all but starving by now as they all sat back to back in the middle of the training field.

"This is a waste of time!" Sakura said, knocking the boys off balance when she suddenly lunged to her feet. "We may not have our teacher with us but there are a million better things that we could be doing that don't include sitting around doing nothing!"

"I agree," Kakashi said, arriving with a soft 'poof'. "What should we do first?"

Sakura yelped in surprise and tripped over her feet as she hurried to distance herself from the sudden new comer. Both Naruto and Sasuke were quick to their feet, weapons in hand as they stood protectively over their fallen teammate. At least they were until they noticed that the new arrival was actually their new teacher.

"Hello!" Kakashi said cheerfully. "Sorry I'm late! A black cat crossed my path and—."

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison before Kakashi sweatdropped and gave a light cough.

"Yes, well, let's begin." Kakashi said before he turned suddenly serious and set a small alarm on the middle stump. "I've set this alarm to go off at noon. Also, I have with me two bells. You're challenge is to steal these from me before the bell sounds. Anyone who fails, doesn't get lunch. Instead you will be tied to a stump and be forced to watch as the others eat in front of you."

"So that's why you told us not to eat…" Sakura said, her voice contemplative. Kakashi's eyebrow rose slightly at the unconcerned, almost relieved, looks on the faces of his students.

"You do not seem overly concerned." Kakashi said. "Aren't you hungry?"

Naruto smirked and raised his right fist in triumph while his left hand rested on his bicep. "Ha! Not a chance Kakashi-sensei!" he said. "I totally saw through your little scheme. The three of us may be a little empty but there's no way we'll be starving!"

Kakashi was actually surprised though he managed to hide it well as his visible eye narrowed into a piercing glare.

"So, you disobeyed your sensei. That is not exactly the best record to begin your first day with, is it?"

Naruto and Sakura were both about to speak up when Sasuke surprised them both by answering instead.

"As I recall sensei, you merely _suggested_ that we not eat. You never gave us an order."

Once again Kakashi was surprised. "Hm. Well put. Still the rules remain as previously stated. Anyone without a bell after the time is up will be punished. Now, ready? Begin!"

The three genin scattered.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura knew that she was good at hiding. When she was younger and the other kids used to pick on her she used to crawl into the hollow roots of the large spruce tree that was located in the back left corner of the Sakura Niwa. She could stay there for hours on end with the kids walking past the hollow every few minutes and never be found. Utilizing that skill now Sakura crouched low in the underbrush of the forested part of the training ground.

Unable to see she gently pushed aside a few branches to peer out at Kakashi-sensei who still stood in though now he was closer to the river then he had been before. Stretching out with her senses she quickly located Sasuke who was hidden in the trees several meters to her left. Still, she had yet to locate Naruto…

"Oi! Sensei! I'm calling you out!"

Never mind. She found him…

Kakashi sighed as he turned to face the blond haired loud mouth. "Do you honestly think that you can beat me strait on?"

Naruto chuckled. "Hell no! But I'm not going to let you get away with always being late either! No way no how!"

Sakura groaned as she banged her head against the ground as quietly as she could. Why did he have to be so embarrassing?

"Here I go sensei!"

Kakashi wasn't even watching as he effortlessly dodged Naruto's flimsy attacks. Sakura blinked in surprise. Why was he fighting so badly? Kyo-nii-chan had taught him how to fight from the day he had been adopted. Naruto knew more techniques and theoretical battle maneuvers then even Sakura's wide forehead could come up with and yet he was down there acting like he had never had a day of formal training in his life. What was he up to?

She froze and rewound slightly. What was he up to…

"Heh," she whispered with a smirk. "He has a plan…"

Sure enough Sakura caught the minimal signal that he sent her way just as Kakashi kicked him into the river. Translating the signal Sakura swiftly stole through the trees until she was directly beneath the one where Sasuke had hidden himself. As quietly as she could she began to climb until she was only one branch down.

"Pst! Sasuke!"

Sasuke nearly fumbled but quickly caught himself so that he could send Sakura a casual, yet annoyed glance.

"What?"

"Naruto has a plan. He's distracting Kakashi-sensei so that we can move in and get the bells."

Sasuke glared at her. "You expect me to work with you and that dobe? No doubt the two of you would then take the bells for yourselves right?"

Sakura blinked. "Huh?"

"Leave me alone Haruno. I don't need your help. I'll get a bell on my own."

Sakura scowled at Sasuke.

"Fine." She said. "Suit yourself. But I hope that you enjoy going back to the academy."

"Hn. You'll be the ones back at the academy Haruno."

Sakura just ignored him as she dropped to the forest floor and pulled a kunai from her pouch. Quickly she flashed three short blinks and two long blinks telling Naruto that it was now just the two of them. Naruto flicked his pinky to the left and Sakura nodded before heading to the right.

Kakashi sighed as he continued to block Naruto's feeble attacks. In all honesty he had expected a great deal more from the young Uzumaki an was rather irritated that he had overestimated the boy. Finally after blocking another feeble attack he shifted slightly so that he was able to take Naruto's back.

Naruto blinked in surprise. "What the…?"

"Showing your back so many times in a fight is poor ninjutsu dobe."

Suddenly Naruto's face changed as he smirked at Kakashi over his shoulder. "You should be telling yourself that sensei."

Kakashi's visible eye widened when he felt the cool prick of a blade at the back of his neck before the soft chime of bells reached his ears.

"I-impossible."

"Nothing is impossible sensei," Sakura chirped, her kunai still pressed tightly against the back of his neck. "You just have to know what you're aiming for."

Still hidden in the trees Sasuke could only stare in shock as his two teammates grinned up at their stunned instructor in triumph.

End Chapter Eleven

* * *

Kaliea: Alright, I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for all of your reviews!

* * *

Review Answers:

VWaterlily: Thank-you ;)

grim reaper sakura: Yep. Sakura isn't called clever for nothing.

Music 1s my s0ul: Yeah, that's pretty much it. Although why Sasuke is banned will be explained better in later chapters.

Dragon Man 180: Arai is good and she's from the Uchiha clan. Granted her brother is Kenta but still, it's not like that's her fault right? As for the abuse thing, you should watch the Black Blood Brothers. The way Jiro treats his brother will make Sakura look like a saint (both in this story and in the manga/anime).

* * *

Kaliea: thanks for all of your reviews! I really do love getting them. Till next time, Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Sasuke was all but trembling as he joined his teammates near the posts at the center of the training field. Never in his life had he felt as humiliated as he did right then, bested by two supposedly untalented shinobi; from a no-name family of merchants of all things. Not wanting his emotions to be seen, on the off chance that they showed on his face, he was sure to keep his head lowered so that his eyes would remain shadowed by his bangs.

"Well," Kakashi said, still slightly stunned. "I suppose we'll continue. Show me your bells, whoever doesn't have one will be tied to the stump."

Naruto grinned widely as he held out his bell and Kakashi waited for Sakura to do the same. Instead she just shrugged, her palms open before her and a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, I don't have one."

Kakashi blinked once before glancing down at his belt. Both bells were gone so unless Naruto had both Sakura had to have one of them. Unless Sasuke had one but since he hadn't been present the jounin couldn't see how that was possible. The light 'ting' of a bell sounded from behind him and Kakashi glance over his shoulder just in time to watch Sasuke pull the second bell from his pocket. Judging by the boy's surprised expression Kakashi instantly knew that he hadn't taken it, but the rules said whoever had a bell, not whoever stole the bell.

"Well Sakura, it looks like you'll be tied to the stump…"

Sasuke glared heatedly at the pink haired girl over Kakashi's shoulder as he secured the knots on the rope. She didn't seem to mind though as she smiled innocently back. That, of course, just made him flush in anger before he dropped to the ground and looked away from her. Once he was finished, Kakashi handed out the bentos to Sasuke and Naruto.

"I'll leave you three here for an hour while I speak with Sandaime-sama. As it stands Sakura will have to go back to the academy but the two of you will train under me. However! If you give Sakura anything from your bentos then you will not only, not be trained but you will also lose your place as ninja. You won't be going back to the academy. Got it?" He waited a moment for the boys to nod before he gave them a one eyed smile and a slight salute. "See you in an hour!" And then he was gone.

The boys ate slowly and Sakura couldn't help but stare at their lunches as they disappeared. Her stomach gurgled lightly and she sighed as she realized that breakfast had already been a whole six hours ago. Still, it wasn't like she would be tied up there forever. She could eat when she got home.

Sasuke eyed Sakura silently from the corner of his eye as he slowly ate his lunch. He was upset at her, yes, but he was also curious. What exactly was it that possessed her to give him her bell when he had so pointedly dismissed her before? It couldn't just be because of a crush could it? His eyes darkened slightly at the thought. If it was then he would make sure that she really did go back to the academy. He didn't need some love-struck girl holding him back.

"You could just ask her you know." Naruto whispered from where he sat next to the former Uchiha. "She can't tell you why she did it if you don't. She's not a mind reader you know."

Sasuke stared at Naruto blankly, wondering slightly if maybe he was before he 'hn'ed and turned away. He had already been humiliated by this girl twice today, he didn't need to open himself to a third. Her stomach gurgled again and this time Sasuke hesitated in eating. He really did sort of owe her. First she had invited him to join in on the plan and then she had given him her bell and because of that she was going hungry. At the very least he could ask her why, couldn't he? The idea made his stomach curl slightly in annoyance. She had better not make him regret this.

"Why?"

Sakura started at the unexpected question as she glanced down at Sasuke who was staring pointedly at his half-eaten bento.

"Why, what?" She said, her forehead crinkled in confusion.

Sasuke scowled down at his food but refused to back down. If she wanted to play games the he would show her that he could match her pace.

"What do you think?"

"Ah," She said. "You want to know why I gave you my bell. You think it was out of pity or something don't you?"

Sasuke stiffened but didn't respond which caused Sakura to smile down softly at him, he really was rather predictable. Neither one noticed when Naruto had backed away to watch them from a safe enough distance where he wouldn't be in the way, but could still hear everything. He grinned as he continued to eat his bento contentedly; this was almost better then the cinema.

"Well just so you know," Sakura said. "I wasn't pitying you and I wasn't making fun of you _or_ looking down on you."

When Sakura didn't continue Sasuke choked down his pride and spoke up again. "Then why?"

"Because," she said. "We're a team. And teammates look out for each other, right?"

Sasuke was silent for several moments before he slowly looked up.

"You hungry?"

Sakura blinked before she understood. She smiled brightly before giving him a nod. "Yeah, maybe just a bit."

Kakashi watched with a light glare as Naruto moved over to join Sasuke in sharing his lunch with the Haruno girl. He had warned them, with dire consequences, not to give her anything but apparently his instructions weren't as important to them as she was. Well, if that was the case then he knew just what to do with them. After all, what jounin instructor would want a team that couldn't follow orders?

Sasuke was the first to notice that something was out of place. The hairs on his arms tingled as they stood on end, a reaction he had developed from all of the years his brother had appeared from nowhere with a teleportation jutsu. Someone was coming. He signaled over to Naruto with his eyes just as a large boom was heard and the clearing filled with smoke. Both boys were instantly on their feet, weapons in hand, as they stood ready next to Sakura who was still bound tightly to the center post.

"YOU!" Kakashi roared. "You think that you can disregard my orders just because I was absent! That your teammate's well-being is more important then following the guidelines of your mission! Well, I'll have you know that in the world of the ninja that is unacceptable! Because of that, YOU ALL…Pass." ;)

The three genin could only stare as their new sensei smiled down at them with a bright one-eyed grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka absently paced the length of his classroom again as he glanced sideways at the clock. He had already chewed his right thumb nail down to a stub and was currently working on his left as Kyo watched on in unveiled amusement. The two had met up for lunch an hour ago since they were both scheduled to meet with the Hokage at one-thirty with the rest of the parents to discuss the status of their children (or in Iruka's case, students) with the jounin who had been assigned to them.

Having taught his students for over year Iruka was quite aware that only a third of the class would be able to pass the initiation exams at best and knowing them the way he did he could easily predict who would and would not pass. The only problem was one team.

Team seven was the wild card this year.

The students themselves were all very good. With Naruto being more of a physical fighter and Sakura more mental they balanced out well with Sasuke who was equally gifted in both aspects. The only problem was their personalities didn't match up well. Naruto and Sakura got along well enough, being cousins, but Naruto and Sasuke had never had any problems sharing their distain of each other while Sakura had never bothered to hide her complete adoration of the dark haired boy. It didn't help either that everyone knew that Sasuke despised his fan-following with a passion, Sakura included.

And then to have Hatake Kakashi as their jounin instructor. The man who failed a thousand teams as he came to be known among the other academy instructors. It never failed that every year his team would come back to the academy defeated and depressed. Some even refused continue their lives as ninja, choosing to instead enroll in the Konoha Institute for Learning to find a different career path. The Sandaime continued to insist that Kakashi would eventually find the team that he was looking for and that they would be as good for him as he was for them but Iruka didn't believe it. He most definitely didn't believe that team seven would be that team either.

"You know Iruka, you really should relax."

Iruka jumped as he turned to face Naruto's father. He had completely forgotten that the other ninja was there.

"If anyone can pass Kakashi's test it will be Sakura and Naruto." Kyo's voice was calm as he spoke, truly convinced of his words. "They're better ninja then most people give them credit for you know." He sent Iruka a knowing smile. "Sometimes even you."

Iruka flushed slightly as he awkwardly scratched at the scar across his nose. "I know that you have spent a lot of time working with them, Naruto in particular, but even still. Teams better suited then team seven have been turned away by Kakashi before."

"That's true, but none of those teams had Naruto, Sakura, or Sasuke in them."

Iruka's forehead crinkled lightly as he raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so confident that they'll make it?"

Kyo just smiled. "Let's just say that my son is good at creating miracles."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The meeting was scheduled to begin at exactly one-thirty so it was no surprise to Sandaime that at two-fifteen they were still waiting for their final instructor to arrive. In the mean time he took this time to examine the two full teams of genin that were gathered with their instructors. The first was team eight under Yuuhi Kurenai. Iruka had predicted that this team would be one of the three expected to pass and he had agreed whole-heartedly with that assessment.

Aburame Shino, though quiet and reserved, was a strong ninja with a strict eye for tactics that balanced out the rash boldness that made up his first teammate Inuzuka Kiba who, of course, brought with him his life-long partner Akamaru. With Hyuuga Hinata added into the mix it was easy to see that this team would be perfectly suited for scouting and tracking missions.

The second team, comprised of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji, was also expected since the three members were not only well suited but also well acquainted. They had trained together under their fathers (the first Ino-Shika-Cho trio) for most of their lives and their complementary jutsus made them a good defensive team.

Unfortunately since the other jounin instructors were with out a team it seemed that this year would yield only two genin teams unless, by some miracle, Kakashi decided to accept team seven under his tutelage. Of course, despite his hopes on the subject, Sandaime by no means believed that the strict jounin would pass such a miss-matched group no matter how confident Naruto's father was.

A sudden knock at the door started the Hokage from his thoughts and he absently called for the person to enter, knowing that it would be the wayward shinobi that everyone was waiting for. Sure enough Kakashi lazily pushed open the door, an expression of calmness on what was visible of his face.

"Sorry I'm late." Kakashi said. "I had a few things to explain to my team."

Surprised that, for once, Kakashi had forgone a lie for the truth the Third almost didn't catch the meaning of what the jounin had said. Even though he expected it he couldn't help but slump a little in his chair as he rested his chin on his folded hands.

"I see," Sandaime said. "We had all hoped that you wouldn't turn away another team Kakashi-san."

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled slightly in amusement as he pushed the door completely open and stepped aside to reveal a sheepish, yet proud team seven.

"Who ever said that I turned them away?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night had fallen long before when Hikari was finally able to pull herself away from the Uchiha compound. The final preparations for the wedding seemed to be dragging on and on as she and Itachi were constantly being called on to approve this or choose that. It was the most annoying thing Hikari could ever remember doing and she thanked fervently every kami she knew of that the chaos would finally be over in only four days. She had never really thought about just how exhausting a wedding could be.

"I guess I just always thought the bride just had to show up," Hikari said as she absently trailed her fingers through her long white hair. "I'm just glad I'm only going to get married once."

"Only if you're lucky."

Not having sensed anyone approach Hikari jerked around swiftly to see who was there only to be taken by surprise as she was struck by a kunai once, twice, three times. The pain was excruciating as warm blood swelled up from the deep wounds to spill onto her skin, staining her clothes a deep, sticky red. The last thing she managed to make out before darkness completely took over were the bright blood red eyes of an Uchiha.

End Chapter Twelve

* * *

Kaliea: So who all was expecting that? Anyone? Probably, I'm fairly predictable in my writing. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. Also, I'll try to get the next chapter of Dark and Light out before the end of the month but I make no promises. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Review Answers:

VWaterlily: Yeah, but hopefully Sakura and Naruto will help him get over that.

Music 1s my s0ul: Ooo! Cookies! Thanks! I love cookies!

ChristinaAngel: Yeah well, no matter what world it is Sasuke will always be Sasuke and I wouldn't have it any other way.

deitarion/SSokolow: Yep, and he has plenty of attitude, that's for sure.

Dragon Man 180: Sorry about not tying Sasuke to a stump. Sakura is just too team-centered in this fic. It probably doesn't help that she's madly in love with him though…

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Till next time, ja ne!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Ichigo was worried. She knew that it wasn't unusual for Hikari to spend the night over at the Uchiha compound but she always made sure to send a message if she decided to do so; which was why she was so worried that Hikari never made it home last night. Nervously she bit her thumb as she watched the sun slowly light up the compound.

Usually she loved to stare out her window and watch the world catch fire with the sun. That was the main reason why she had this room. It faced directly west and was high enough up that she could see over the compound wall into the streets where she could see the sun's fire dancing off of the white buildings of Konoha every morning. But today she just couldn't enjoy it as she felt worry pulse from every pore of her skin.

"Enough," Ichigo said as she roughly drug her fingers through her fire red hair. "All this worrying is going to do nothing but give you wrinkles. Hikari-nee is a very good ninja and there's no reason to think she's anywhere but at the Uchiha compound. Now _relax_."

Forcing herself to do just that, she crossed the room so that she could lean on the seal of her window in order to get a better look at the morning rising. Her eyes slowly roved the buildings and streets, taking in the complete glory that was the dancing oranges, reds, and golds. After nearly fifteen minutes the sun had finally risen high enough that the colors receded into the heavy brightness of the morning sky and she pulled back. Stretching her arms high above her shoulders Ichigo let out a satisfied sigh as she felt her back pop lightly.

"Time for school I guess…" Ichigo was about to head out her door to claim the furo when something she had seen suddenly registered in her mind. Panic gripped her as she raced back for her window; practically falling out from leaning so far. The color rapidly dropped from her face as her darting eyes suddenly paused on what it was that she had seen. Hikari lay sprawled out face down several meters from the Haruno gate, but she was impossible to miss with her bright white coloring splashed with a large amount of angry red.

"HIKARI!" Ichigo said as she launched herself from her window. She landed hard on the ground three stories below but somehow managed to avoid any injuries by turning her landing into a roll before she leapt to her feet and raced for the compound's main gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Niwa Megumi didn't want to leave the ICU knowing exactly who was outside in the waiting room. Even from behind the set of doors that separated them, Megumi could feel the dark aura that radiated from the Uchiha clan head. Finally, after several failed attempts, Megumi managed to muster up enough courage to shakily push open the doors to the waiting area where she was instantly met by the Haruno clan who all crowded around to anxiously hear what she had to say.

"Um…I'm Niwa Megumi. I'm the nurse for Haruno Hikari-san." A sudden chill raced up her spine causing Megumi to pause as she traced the source of the feeling to where Itachi sat in one of the chairs, his deep black eyes promising pain if she didn't quickly move past the formalities. Stumbling slightly over her clipboard Megumi somehow managed to flip to the right page just as small beads of sweat began to form along her forehead.

"Um, c-currently she is fine. The doctor managed to get her stabilized but she'll have to remain in the hospital for several days under supervision to insure that she is well on her way to recovering."

Instantly the suffocating feel of the room lifted allowing Megumi to take a much needed gulp of fresh air. She did her best to appear casual as she greedily consumed the oxygen she was sure she had been permanently deprived of. A heavy hand suddenly fell on her shoulder, startling her so badly that she dropped her clipboard to the floor before spinning around in irritation. However her words quickly died in her throat as she found herself standing mere centimeters from the commanding presence of Uchiha Itachi.

"Take me to her."

Normally Megumi would have informed a visitor that only family was allowed to visit a patient in the ICU but this time she merely nodded timidly before turning on heal to usher the younger man into the back, completely forgetting about her clipboard that still lay haphazardly on the floor.

Hikari's room was the first one on the right but for some reason Megumi felt like it took hours before she was able to open the door to let Itachi inside. Once he had entered she stood at the door to make sure that she was there if she was needed but the hard glare that Itachi sent her way was more then enough to persuade her that not leaving them alone would probably be hazardous for her health.

Once the nurse was gone and the door was closed Itachi moved across the room to stand beside Hikari's bed. Gazing down at her he couldn't stop his fists from clenching in fury before he closed his eyes in an attempt to regain his calm. Once the anger had passed he slowly opened his eyes again so that he could look at his fiancée properly.

Her skin was almost as white as her hair aside from the dark circles under her eyes and he had to fight back a flinch at the amount of wires and tubes that she was connected to. Slowly he sunk down in the chair next to her before reaching out to take her chalky hand in his own; careful not to disturb the IV that was inserted at her elbow.

"I'm sorry," he said, knowing that she couldn't respond. "This is my fault. You asked me to go with you but I told you I was busy. 'Tomorrow' I said." His fingers tightened around her own. He was silent for several minutes as the thought about what to say next. There was so much that he wanted to say as it was but he already knew that he never could. Not even when she was unconscious.

The sudden sound of the door being pushed open caused Itachi to gently lay her hand back down before he turned to face the intruder. However his anger at being disturbed quickly died when he realized that the new comer was actually Yotaro. Instantly he relaxed as he sent his friend a small nod of greeting.

"How is she?" Yotaro said motioning at Hikari with his chin.

"They tell me she is fine." He said as he turned back towards the bed.

"'But they tell that to everyone'," Yotaro finished. "Right?"

Itachi just shrugged.

A moment of uncomfortable silence fell over the two comrades before Yotaro finally managed the courage to speak.

"A suspect has been identified, Itachi," Yotaro said. "The charges against him have already been filed and I've been…instructed to bring him in for questioning."

Itachi nodded as he gently reached out to brush some stray hairs away from Hikari's emotionless face. He never could stand those few times that she was unconscious. It always seemed unnatural for her to be so still and quiet. Again his hands curled into fists as anger over took him again. Whoever did this would pay. Dearly.

"Who?" Itachi said. "I want a name. Now."

Yotaro was quiet for several seconds before he shifted his weight and cleared his throat.

"It's you Itachi." Yotaro said, clearly uncomfortable. "I'm supposed to be bringing you back to headquarters right now."

Itachi froze; every cell in his body stunned by disbelief. When he was finally able to speak again his voice was low and dark.

"They think that I tried to kill Hikari." A dark chuckle escaped his lips. "Setting aside the fact that she is to be my wife, if I had wanted to kill her I assure you she would be dead."

"I know you didn't do it Itachi. Everyone does. Unfortunately the only evidence we were able to find all pointed to you and…well…After what happened four years ago with Sasuke-kun the Uchiha council seems to believe that unstable homicidal attacks run in your immediate family."

Itachi turned abruptly to glare at Yotaro; his clenched fists slowly dripping blood from where his fingernails had cut into the flesh of his palms.

"You know who really did this don't you?" Itachi said, his voice dripping with venom.

"Kenta," Yotaro said quietly. "He is the only person that would dare."

"I'll kill him," Itachi said. "But not before every finger, every toe, every disk in his back, is shattered into a thousand pieces."

"You know you can't do that. If you were to attack Kenta so soon after Hikari's hospitalization there would be no way that we could manage to lift the charges off of you. And then what? You would lose your place as clan head, your standing as a ninja, _and_ Hikari. Is that really what you want?"

Itachi's teeth were clenched as he forcefully stopped himself from slamming his fist through the wall of the ICU. The last thing he needed right now was some crazy nurse running in to see what happened.

"Well what do you suggest then Yotaro?" Itachi said, his legendary cool finally seeming to crack. "I won't let him get away with this. I _will_ kill him."

"Give me forty-eight hours and I swear that I'll get the evidence necessary to drag him down to hell." Yotaro said; his face unusually serious. "Until then just cooperate. What ever it is that they tell you to do, do it. I'll take care of getting Kenta."

"You expect to be able to do all of this alone do you?" Itachi said. "You may be a good field ninja but you and I both know that reconnaissance and information gathering isn't something you excel at."

"I won't be the one out on the front lines." Yotaro said. "This time I'll be behind the scenes. Too many people would expect me to look into this."

"Then what is your plan, Yotaro?" Itachi said. "I'm tired of playing these games."

"Three teams of genin passed the initiation tests yesterday." He said, a small grin playing at the corner of his lips. "It just so happens that they all have the requirements needed for this particular mission. I've already talked to Sandaime-sama in private and he approves. I'll use the genin as my eyes, ears, and, if necessary, muscle. After I have what I need I'll take the information to the Konoha council and the ANBU board."

Itachi nodded slowly. "If I remember correctly the nine genin you are talking about include that Hyuuga girl, the Aburame clan heir, and the genius young Nara am I correct?"

"Yeah. And of course there is that one person that you could never forget."

Itachi smirked. "Yes. The dead-last that is somehow always first. Uzumaki Naruto."

End Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Kaliea: It's a little shorter then the last one but at least it's an update right? So, Yotaro only had forty-eight hours to prove that Kenta is the real bad guy (if he even _is_ the real bad guy) before Itachi goes berserk and kills the guy he's hated since childhood. Personally, if I were Yotaro I'd just let Itachi kill the jerk and get it over with. No one would miss him after all. Anyway, don't forget to review!

* * *

Review Answers:

rosieweasely: Sometimes I am. Honestly it just depends on what is happening in my life at the moment. Quick updates like this one are usually very rare though.

waveblader213: Or did he? Hmm. It's a mystery. And only my second one. Hopefully I'll do better on this one then I did with my Spiral story. That one was all over the map.

Music 1s my s0ul: Thanks for the cookies but she's not dead…yet…(evil grin)

Lover of Stories 24: Yeah, Kakashi is cool. As for Hikari…well, she always seems to get the tough breaks. If you've read my other stories I'm sure you'll understand what I mean by that. Also, thanks so, so much for all of your reviews. I really appreciate them.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks for your reviews guys. They give me ideas and keep me going. Till next time, ja ne!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"What! They think that my broth—that Uchiha-sama is the one that attacked Haruno-san? That's absurd!"

"Of course it is," Kakashi said. "That's why we're going to help find who the real perpetrator is."

"How are we going to do that?" Sakura said; her voice tight. "We don't even know where to start."

"Who the hell cares?" Naruto said. "We all already know who did it!"

"Not necessarily Naruto." Sakura said. "It could be any number of people. Hikari isn't exactly well liked because of her relationship with Itachi."

"Yeah, but…Fangirls wouldn't really get this violent would they?"

Sakura shrugged. "It's entirely possible. People who obsess sometimes go to extreme measures to get what it is that they want. Although, they would have to be completely certifiable to believe that Itachi would want to do anything but kill them if and when he finds out."

"We're approaching this from the wrong angle, I think." Sasuke said; drawing his teammates' attention. "Maybe the question we should be asking isn't 'who would hurt Hikari', but 'who would gain something from it'."

Sakura nodded slowly. "That may narrow things down a bit, but still not by enough."

"Should we make a list or something?" Naruto said. "At least that way we'd have something visual to start with right?"

"Good idea, Naruto." Sakura said. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei? Do you have anything we could write with?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Kakashi said as he suddenly whipped a large note pad and three pens from seemingly nowhere.

Sakura blinked in surprise as she slowly accepted the objects; slightly wary of where they may have come from.

"Um, arigato, sensei."

"Sure." Kakashi said. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to sit over by that tree and read—I mean, observe your brainstorming session."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Right."

"Oi! Forehead girl!"

"Hey Ino-pig." Sakura said without looking up. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not really sure. Asuma-sensei just sent us over and said we had a mission. Something about your family."

Surprised, Sakura finally looked up and noticed that Ino was, in fact, flanked on either side by her male teammates, Shikamaru and Chouji. Both boys looked unusually serious letting Sakura know instantly that they knew why they had been sent to team up. Sakura sent them all a small smile of thanks before she motioned towards her own team.

"Why don't you join us?" She said. "We were just discussing the mission and how we might deal with it."

"Good! Then I guess that means we aren't late!"

Sakura and Ino both jumped at the unexpected voice while Shikamaru just lifted his hand in a lazy greeting.

"Kiba, Shino, Hinata."

Shino nodded in acknowledgement before moving over to lean against the tree where the two male members of team seven were waiting for everyone to assemble.

"Not to break up your little 'fun-fest' or anything, but we have a homicidal maniac to kill!" Naruto said. "So are you guys coming or what?"

After several minor word exchanges (mostly on the part of Ino) the group moved over to form a circle around the notebook that Sakura had placed on the ground. She was about to pick up where she and her team had left off when Kiba suddenly spoke up again.

"Before we start planning don't you think we should know what we're planning for?" Akamaru gave an agreeing bark. "And what's this about a 'homicidal maniac'?"

Sakura sighed. "My sister was attacked last night on her way home from the Uchiha compound and Itachi-sama has been charged with the crime. We all know that's completely ridiculous so Sandaime-sama let Yotaro-kun form a team to find out who the real culprit is, but I didn't know that all of you would be asked to join also.

Ino scowled. "What? You don't want us here forehead girl? Well to bad! We all care about Hikari and we're not going to let you—!"

"She didn't say anything like that Ino," Shikamaru said with a sigh. "She just said she didn't know we were coming."

Ino opened her mouth to argue, but before she had a chance to speak Shikamaru interrupted her.

"What do we know?"

"Not much I'm afraid," Sakura said. "We know that whoever did it has something to gain by it, either from Hikari herself or by Itachi being convicted. We were going to make a list of who we thought would benefit and then narrow them down by probability."

"Probability?" Kiba asked. "What do you mean by that?"

This time Naruto was the one that answered.

"Since she was stabbed we figure that she was either taken by surprise or the culprit was someone she trusted."

"Hikari-san doesn't trust easily," Shikamaru said. "So we can rule out the second option. But there is also a flaw in the first one as well. Considering that you, Sakura, and your sister both have an abnormal awareness of chakra signatures it would be highly improbable that someone could manage to sneak up on her unless they knew an advanced cloaking jutsu."

"So what you're saying is that the only people that could have done it would have to be jounin level," Sakura said. "Since they're the only people who would have the knowledge of a jutsu like that."

"Not necessarily," Shikamaru said. "Any Uchiha with the sharingan could have done it as well as long as they have copied the technique."

"Do you know who in the clan would have an ability like that, Sasuke-kun?" Ino said. "Or is it something that anyone could do?"

"No," Sasuke said; his voice distant with thought. "The clan is very careful about who they allow to be exposed to high level jutsus of. More then likely only the jounin would know it. Maybe a chuunin if they copied an opponent while on a mission."

"That still doesn't narrow us down to few enough options," Sakura said. "If anything it only gives us more suspects."

"U-um…"

The group suddenly fell silent, turning their attention to Hinata who flushed a heavy shade of red.

"Um-um…I-I was just…I thought…"

Naruto slowly reached forward to lay his hand on Hinata's forearm as he gave her a reassuring grin. "It's okay, Hinata-chan. You can tell us."

Hinata visibly relaxed at Naruto's words and she swallowed once before steeling herself to speak.

"I was just thinking," She said. "W-what if it wasn't a jutsu at all?"

Even Sakura was puzzled by Hinata's words but the sudden look of understanding on Shikamaru's face encouraged the Hyuuga heir to continue.

"What if it was a-a bloodline limit?"

Everyone was dead silent in surprise before Sasuke managed to speak up.

"What do you say we visit Hikari's old friend Yamataro Makoto?"

Everyone instantly agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uchiha Arai wasn't well liked or accepted among the Uchiha clan. If truth be told she was only one step higher then Sasuke had been before he was stricken from the records which, naturally, made her the next target on the Council's list. Fortunately, despite her unfortunate familial connections, Arai was backed closely by Uchiha Itachi who supported her role in the clan (though she imagined that it had more to do with her friendship with Hikari rather then any over partiality on the Clan Head's side) which made it a lot harder for the Council, or her brother, to do anything about their distaste.

Unfortunately, with Itachi being tried for the attempted murder of Hikari (which Arai knew for a fact was completely ridiculous) Arai was now wide open for any ridicule that the council, or her fellow clansmen, felt necessary to inflict. She soon learned that they had a lot of pent up ridicule to share.

Not for the first time in her life Arai cursed the fact that she had never been able to activate the sharingan when another rotten tomato (why did Sasuke-sama like those things again?) smacked her hard in the back of the head. Her only real consolation was that rotten fruit was a great deal softer then ripe fruit was.

"Where are you headed Arai?" The motherly tone of Uchiha Senbei called out causing Arai to turn back in surprise.

"Ah! Senbei-obaa-san! I didn't mean to walk past you, I was lost in thought."

Senbei's smile was sad as she gave the girl a knowing nod. "I would be distracted to if I had sour tomato juice soaking into my hair."

Arai flinched slightly before she grinned broadly and rubbed the back of her neck with her palm. "I guess one of the venders was throwing out some of his bad food and wasn't paying attention. Maybe it was Iota-ji-san. He is kind of getting old don't you think?"

"Aa, he is. But I happen to know that Iota-san rather likes you Arai-chan. Unlike, say, Gaeta-chan."

Arai sighed with a small shrug. "I still think it was an accident..."

"No you don't," Senbei said. "But it's admirable for you to pretend you do. Now come inside dear and wash up. My house is close to the gate you know so you'll be fine on your way out and besides, you don't want Uchiha-ehem, I mean Haruno-sama to think poorly of you dear."

A small smile played on the corner of Arai's lips but she said nothing about the accidentally-on purpose slip of Hikari's clan name. It was no secret that most of the clan was anticipating Itachi's marriage to the Haruno girl. In fact, some had started placing bets the first day they had become a team ten years ago on when Itachi would finally wise up and propose. If she remembered correctly it was actually Senbei who had won the bet having predicted the exact month, day, and hour. Secretly Arai believed that she had somehow set the odds in her favor by conspiring with Itachi but if that is what happened no one would ever admit it.

After finishing up in the bathroom Arai borrowed one of Senbei's towels to dry her, now clean, hair with one hand while she used the other to wipe the remaining tomato juice into the sinks running water. Once her hair was dry she dropped the used towel into the hamper by the door and hurried out to the front of the store.

"Wait a moment Arai-chan," Senbei said making Arai pause once again. "Take these to the hospital with you." Arai tilted her head slightly in confusion as she accepted the small bag the older woman had handed to her.

"What is it?"

"They're some treats for Haruno-sama," Senbei said. "If she's awake I want to make sure that she's got some extra iron to help thicken up her blood."

Arai smiled and tucked the package into her ninja pouch with a nod. "I'll make sure she gets them Senbei-obaa-san."

"Good girl. And while you're at it will you please deliver this to Sasuke-kun? Goodness knows he must be eating nothing but rice balls and tomatoes living out there on his own."

Arai bit back a snicker as she accepted the large obento, tucking it into the carrier Senbei's husband, Raito, had held out for her to take.

"Let him know that even if the Council is a bunch of morons we'll always know that he's what true Uchiha's are made of." Raito said, pulling his pipe from his lips.

"I promise," Arai said before she lifted her hand in a small wave. "I'll see you when I get home!"

"Don't stay out to late!" Raito called. "Your rat of a brother set up a curfew to curb suspicion. You don't want to be accused of hurtn' yer friend!"

"Kay! Bye!"

After Arai had disappeared through the gate Raito sat back with an irritated puff of his pipe.

"It ain't right what that brat's done to his kid sister. She's too good fer that."

"It won't do us any good to dwell on it, anata." Senbei said. "Kenta-san has his hands in deep with the council and if he says Arai had a part in that night with Sasuke-kun then they'll readily believe it. They'll blame anyone as long as they don't have to blame themselves."

Raito sighed. "That may be so," he said. "But I'll durn well hate it as well as I please."

"You and I both, Raito," Senbei said. "You and I both."

End Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Kaliea: And the plot thickens…again…anyway. Please review!

* * *

Review Answers:

grim reaper sakura: (Said like a NASCAR pit-crew member) Done! How was my time? ;P

Music 1s my s0ul: Hmm…decisions, decisions…(evil grin) I've decided! Unfortunately, you'll just have to wait and see which one I chose ;)

Lover of Stories 24: That's okay, I actually feel really flattered. I'm glad that you like my story enough to take the time you do to check it over for me. It will make it loads easier if I ever decide to go back and re-do this story later.

waveblader213: Yeah, but that would give away the whole thing! I can tell you one thing though, you'll be totally shocked to find out who really did it.

Dragon Man 180: Unfortunately Naruto doesn't know the sexy-no-jutsu in this fic. At least, he's not supposed too…(whispers) don't tell his mom!

Sasu-Saku-cherryblossom: Thank-you. I figured that the two of them would be rather good at reading each other's body language since their only real sparring partners would be each other. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it!

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks for all of your reviews and continued support! You guys are the only reason I keep writing (aside from the whole being in love with my own stories thing ;P) I should let you all know though, I'm going to be out of commission for about a month or so cause I'm working on scholarships, am going on vacation, trying to find a job, and am submitting my book to publishing houses (wish me luck!) I will however do my best to update at least once a month and hopefully things will mellow out a bit after I start school in the fall (yeah right). Anywho, till next time, Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Arai blinked in surprise at the amount of guards stationed outside of the ICU room where Hikari was being kept; though after a second of thinking about it she supposed that it wasn't too unexpected. Squaring her shoulders Arai put on her most charming smile as she shouldered her bag and stepped forward; right into the point of a sword.

"That's not a very nice welcome." Arai said. "I'm not here to hurt her, I just want to visit. She's my best friend."

"Be that as it may, I am under strict orders from Kenta-sama has given orders that no one but those approved by himself may see Haruno-sama."

Arai gaped at the masked ANBU in shock, though whether it was over his orders or his use of 'sama' in reference to her brother she wasn't quite sure. Her eyes jumped from mask to mask searching for the familiar owl that marked the identity of Itachi's best friend, Yotaro. He wasn't there. Arai frowned. Something was very wrong here. She knew for a fact that Yotaro couldn't have been dragged away from Hikari's side, they were practically siblings and unless he was given orders on pain of death he wouldn't leave her alone.

Mere seconds had passed by the time Arai smiled at the ANBU guard and gave a slight bow before she reached into her bag and pulled out the package Senbei had sent along. Straitening she held it out to the man making sure to keep perfect contact with his eyes through his falcon painted mask as she did so.

"Senbei-san, a member of the Uchiha clan, sent this along for Hikari-chan. She said that she wanted to make sure she had enough iron when she woke up."

Falcon's shoulders dropped slightly in regret before he shook his head. "I'm sorry Arai-san, but I am under strict orders that nothing that hasn't been approved may be delivered by any friends or family of Haruno-sama."

Arai's right eyebrow lifted and she pursed her lips together in thought. "I see. Then perhaps you would like them? I'm sure that you must be tired from standing here all day and I would hate to see them go to waste."

For a moment the ANBU man seemed to hesitate before he took the package and opened it to find some yakiniku, sushi rolls, and boiled eggs. Slowly he wrapped it back up and glanced behind him before he looked back down at Arai.

"It seems I packed an extra lunch today. I wonder if Haruno-sama would like the other when she wakes?"

Arai grinned. "I don't know, but if you get the chance I hope you'll ask her." She gave him a quick salute as she turned to leave. "Have a nice day Falcon-san."

Falcon nodded and tucked the small bento into the folds of his uniform before he turned back to his post; ignoring the other ANBU that were snickering at him behind their masks.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So I have a question? Just how exactly are we going to get in to see Yamataro Makoto?" Kiba said. "It's not like we can just walk up and say, 'hey, lower the bridge, we want to interrogate a couple of your prisoners."

"We have our ways," Sasuke said and Kiba gaped.

"You're going to break into the prison!"

Sasuke nearly tripped from surprise before he turned to Kiba with an annoyed glare. "No. My cousin Natsui is a guard at the prison. He'll let me in."

"I thought that you were disowned from the Uchiha clan," Chouji said between mouthfuls of chips. "Why would he want to help you?"

"Natsui is one of the few that supported my position in the clan. His parents, Raito and Senbei, have always been good to me."

Sakura nodded thoughtfully. "That's good to know. I'm glad that we don't have to resort to force. If we did that we would probably end up in the Special Ninja Felony Prison ourselves."

"Yeah, I want to wait a few years before I spend the rest of my life in jail." Everyone stopped and stared at Kiba until he shrugged. "What? I was joking!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."

Sasuke ignored the lazy genius as he reached out to press the button on the call monitor. For a moment the monitor was silent before it cracked and the voice the gate keeper floated through.

"Name and business."

"My name is Uch—Sasuke. I'm here to see Uchiha Natsui."

The line was quiet for a moment before it cracked again. "I'm lowering the gate."

Sasuke smirked at the rest of the group as the bridge began to lower. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, so you can open a gate. Big deal."

"It is a big deal," Sakura said. "This means were one step closer to saving Itachi and finding Hikari's attacker."

"Perhaps," Shino said, surprising everyone. "Or perhaps we will find ourselves two steps behind."

Before anyone could ask him what he meant the bridge had lowered completely and a man dressed in black stepped out of the prison's shadow. His black hair was kept cropped short and his eyes were an unusual shade of brown, almost gray.

"Sasuke," he said, lifting his hand in greeting. "What are you doing here? If you want to see your brother I'm afraid he's in lockdown. No visitors."

Sasuke's mouth tightened at the mention of his brother's situation but before he could say anything Sakura had stepped forward and set her hand gently against his arm. He relaxed for a moment before he shrugged her off and stepped forward.

"I'm not here to see Itachi. I want to talk with Yamataro Makoto."

"Yamataro?" Natsui said, lifting his eyebrow. "Any particular reason?"

The group was silent for a moment before Naruto spoke up. "My cousin was attacked yesterday. We think he might know something."

Natsui's eyes softened and he nodded. "I heard about Hikari-chan from my parents. I don't believe for a second that Itachi had anything to do with it. I'd be glad to let you in but only four of you can go in. Standard procedure."

Sasuke nodded. "That's fine. Sakura, Naruto, Nara. We'll go in; the rest of you should find Yotaro. He may have other leads."

The others nodded their consent and left quickly leaving the remaining four to follow Natsui across the draw bridge into Konoha's largest concentration of criminals. All they could think of as the gate closed behind them and the bridge was raised was that they really hoped their investigation was worth it, because none of them believed it would go well.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Arai wasn't particularly surprised when she ran into Kenta on the street but she couldn't say that it was the most desired moment of her day. In fact, she could probably live the rest of her life content to never see her brother again. To bad life didn't quite work that way in the Uchiha clan.

"Hello Kenta," Arai said. "I see you're out abusing your power, as par-usual."

Kenta's eye twitched at his twin's words but he quickly replaced his irritation with a smug smirk. "Well, if it isn't my favorite baby sister. Shouldn't you be cleaning something?"

"It's my day off."

"Strange, I didn't know that the council granted days off to people on probation."

"Well I guess you don't know as much as you think you do." Arai said. "My probation ended two weeks ago. I'm staying on now as a full-time maid. I make more then you do."

"I doubt it." Kenta said. "Seeing as I am the new clan head money is no longer an object for me."

"Not like, say, Hikari might be?" Arai said. "I know what you're doing Kenta. Don't think for one second that I believe this nonsense about Itachi. He would never hurt her. He loves her."

"Love is nothing to a ninja, Arai. If you had managed to pass your genin exams you would know that."

"And whose fault was that I wonder?"

Kenta sighed dramatically. "Are you still blaming me for you're failing the exams? Honestly, was it my fault you decided to assist in homicide the night before you were supposed to take them? You're lucky you only spent those two days in prison."

"And four years on probation with no chance of becoming a ninja for the rest of my life." Arai said with a scowl. "You really enjoy screwing me over don't you? Is this your latest plan to make my life miserable?"

Her brother snorted. "Don't flatter yourself Arai. Whatever I may have planned out for the rest of my life has nothing to do with you. You're merely a stone I've already cast aside."

"That hurts big bro." Arai said as Kenta turned and left. "I'm crying inside, really."

"Don't cry to hard," Yotaro said, coming up from behind. "You'll need to save some of those tears for his fall from glory. I here it's a really long drop."

"Yeah, but those would be tears of joy." She said as she turned to face Yotaro. "I've been looking for you."

"Well, you found me."

"Actually, you found me but that's beside the point. Why aren't you at the hospital?"

Yotaro's teasing look quickly morphed to one of mild anger. "When Kenta requested guards for Hikari's room he asked for me not to be included because I was 'to close' to the situation and that I wouldn't be able to protect her properly because of my 'grief over the situation'."

"Ah. Did you hit him?"

Yotaro snickered. "You know, I was about this close. You hungry?"

"A little, why?"

"I'm heading over to the Ichiraku for lunch and I'm going to be having some company that I think you might like to meet."

"Really?" Arai said, taking his offered arm. "Sounds interesting."

"You don't know the half of it."

End Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Kaliea: And there it is. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Review Answers:

TheBeastlyKunoichi: I was hoping to surprise people with that one. Most of my surprises are usually foreseen by everyone so it's nice to catch you guys off guard every once and a while.

autumn-annette-19: Okay. I'll try.

ChristinaAngel: I'm sure they'll stumble upon something useful.

Music 1s my s0ul:…Yeah, sorry about taking so long on the update. Forgive me?

King Hawke: It's a mystery…No really, it is. I'm not even sure who the real bad guy is yet…

grim reaper sakura: Yeah still no luck with my book or Job but I finished school for the summer. With flying colors might I add. (can you tell I'm a little proud of myself?)

Taeniaea: Thank-you!

rosieweasely: Yeah I actually am one of those writers. My bad. I'll try to do better in the future but no promises.

waveblader213: Yep. We all hate Kenta. Fortunately, it's easier to find evidence if everyone is on the same page.

Music 1s my s0ul: She isn't dead!...Yet. Though the way she's going it's only a matter of time. After all, who wants to live on life support?

Lover of Stories 24: As always, thanks so much for your review and if I ever decide that I'd like a beta I hope you'll be open to the job.

Dragon Man 180: He does deserve it but unfortunately Sakura is too nice to dish it out. Don't worry though; I'm sure humiliation will come in time.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks for all of your reviews! You really keep me going. Till next time, ja ne!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

A dull orange light shone in the corridors as Sasuke and his companions followed Natsui through the maze of prison halls. To their right was a never ending line of cells and Sakura watched in morbid fascination as the prisoners followed their procession. She was about to look away when she noticed that one of the prisoners was a little girl, looking to be only five or six years old.

Horror clutched at Sakura's heart and she slowly migrated towards the cell. Her hand stretched out to grasp the iron bars separating her from them and the girl looked up at Sakura, her eyes curious. Her finger tips were only centimeters away from the cool metal when Sasuke suddenly grasped her wrist and pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke said; his eyes hard. "Are you an idiot?"

"W-what?" Sakura said; her clouded as she looked up at him. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke's frown deepened and he reached up to feel her forehead. Leaning forward so that their noses were almost touching he searched her eyes. Ignoring her blush at his closeness he finally nodded.

"Kai," He said and Sakura snapped back, her mind suddenly clear.

"What was…Sasuke-kun? What happened?"

"Is everything alright?" Natsui said; looking from Sakura to Sasuke who was still holding her wrist tightly.

"She fell under his illusion," Sasuke said, nodding towards the cell. "He almost got to her."

Looking over her shoulder Sakura was surprised to find that the young girl she had seen inside had suddenly been replaced by a dark haired man. His skin was ghostly pale while his eyes were a frightening shade of pale blue and completely pupiless.

"W-what? But…but that was a girl!"

Natsui nodded, Shikamaru and Naruto watching curiously from beside him.

"That's Okuni Moritatsu," Natsui said. "He comes from a clan that uses an illusion based bloodline limit. It usually only works on females though because without chakra it relies on the instincts of human compassion to be effective."

"Compassion?" Sakura said. "I've never heard of a bloodline working like that."

"It's the only one of its kind," Sasuke said. "No one really knows how it works. Only that it does."

"Hey," Naruto said. "Not that this ain't fun or nothing, but are we going to go? Or would you rather hang out here holding hands?"

Sasuke blinked down at his right hand that had somehow found its way from Sakura's wrist to intertwine with her fingers. He jerked away like he had been burned and shoved the offending hand into his pockets. Naruto snickered as Sasuke passed him and the former Uchiha sent him a glare.

"Shut up dobe."

"Not a chance teme."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was the first one to spot Yotaro as he approached Ichiraku. Not wanting to alert the other patrons that something was happening, she carefully cleared her throat. Kiba looked over at her, an eyebrow arched in confusion.

"What's the matter Hinata? Are you choking?"

Hinata blushed and looked down. "N-no. I…I was just thinking about how bad I feel for p-poor N-N-Naruto-k-kun and Sakura-chan."

"Huh?" Kiba said. "What are you talking about Hi—."

Ino nudged the boy, slightly tilting her head to where Yotaro and Arai had just sat down to order.

"Oh," Kiba said. "Oh! Oh, yeah. Terrible huh? That Itachi guy is pretty evil to do that to his girlfriend."

"Fiancée," Ino said, rolling her eyes. "Geez, you don't know anything do you?"

"What's there to know?" Kiba said. "First Sasuke kills all those people and his chick cousin helps, now Itachi's tried to off that Haruno girl. You ask me, it's a wonder the whole family isn't in prison."

"A-ano," Hinata said. "I-I al-almost can't believe that Itachi-s-san really tried to kill her. It's t-terrible."

"Totally," Chouji said. "And I always thought he was really nice. He bought me a beef pot once."

"And homicidal maniacs totally wouldn't by food," Ino said sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Chouji said around a mouthful of noodles.

"Eww! Chouji, that's disgusting!"

The sudden sound of a bowl slamming on the counter caused the genin to jump and look to their right in shock. Yotaro was standing beside his stool with his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed in anger. Arai absently wondered if he would break the bowl in his rage but she was to busy glaring herself to give it any real thought.

"Y-Yotaro-san!" Hinata said. "W-we were…ano…this is…"

"Outside." Yotaro said. "Now."

The five genin were all but trembling as they followed Arai and Yotaro out of the shop and into the street. Ayame and her father watched as the group left the shop. Teuchi felt a bit of sympathy for the kids that were about to get a beating but the greater part of him was glad that Yotaro had been there. After all, it wouldn't be good for business if he went around beating up customers for slander.

Once the group was out of the public eye, Yotaro turned on the genin with a heavy glare making most of them flinch back. Hinata opened her mouth several times before she finally managed to gather enough courage to speak.

"A-ano…Yotaro-s-san...? A-are you…mad?"

"Mad?" Yotaro said before he suddenly laughed. "Of course not!"

The kids were all visibly relieved but Arai, for her part, was suitably confused.

"Why not? Didn't you hear what they said about Itachi? And me and Sasuke too!"

"Ah…" Kiba said. "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean it, I swear. It was just part of the cover."

Arai blinked. "Cover? What cover?"

"This is who I was going to Ichiraku to meet," Yotaro said. "But since I've never been seen with them before, it would be rather suspicious if, as an ANBU captain, I suddenly started talking to a random group of genin about a secret investigation."

"So you told them to say things that would make you mad so that you could drag them off to beat them up so that people wouldn't get suspicious about you spending time with them?"

Yotaro was quiet for a beat as he thought it over before he nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "That about sums it up."

Arai rolled her eyes. "Right."

"More importantly," Yotaro said, turning to the group. "Where's Sasuke and the others?"

"They're at the Konoha Prison," Shino said. "Investigating Yamataro Makoto."

Yotaro put a finger to his chin in thought before he slowly nodded.

"That's good judgment on their part." He said. "It would make sense that a person with a strong cloaking kekkei genkai would be the most obvious choice to sneak up on Hikari."

"Only four could go in at a time though," Ino said. "So, Sasuke-kun sent us back to you; to see if you had any more leads."

Yotaro shook his head with a sigh. "I'm afraid not. With so much security surrounding the investigation I can't so much as ask about Hikari's condition without having a thousand roadblocks thrown up in my face."

"So there i-isn't anyt-thing we can do?" Hinata said, her brows furrowed in concern.

"Not at all," Arai said. "It's actually the opposite. No one would expect you guys to know anything about this at all, let alone actually try and find out more. From a tactical stand point your three teams have the best ability _to_ do things."

"That was surprisingly well said Arai," Yotaro said with a sly grin. "One would almost think you were a ninja."

"Shut up Yotaro," Arai said with a blush. "You know very well why that is."

Before Yotaro could respond three more chakra signatures appeared on the edge of the training field and he looked over with a smile.

"Yota-nii-chan!" Tenten said as she waved frantically between her two teammates. "Hellooo!"

"It's about time, Tenten!" Yotaro called back, his voice light and teasing. "You're late!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry," Tenten said once her team had joined the rest of the group. "Lee-kun and Gai-sensei were having a 'moment'."

Yotaro nodded. "Ah."

"Hello, Hinata-chan." Neji said.

"Neji-nii-san," Hinata said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Yosh!" Lee answered instead. "He is burning with the passions of youth!"

Hinata giggled. "Hai, hai, Lee-san."

"So what are you guys doing here?" Kiba said. His eyes suddenly narrowed in suspicion. "You're not here to spy are you?"

"Of course not!" Tenten said. "We're here to help, right Nii-chan?"

Yotaro nodded. "I asked Gai-san if his team would be able to join us since they have more field experience. It should help a lot."

Jumping right into the role, Neji cleared his throat and pulled a scroll from his weapon pouch. Pulling it open he revealed a neatly organized chart that everyone crowded in closer to see.

"Hey, what's that?" Kiba said. "A betting pole?"

"Don't be an idiot," Ino said. "That's not it at all."

Neji nodded. "Right. This is a list of every shinobi in Konoha with the ability to mask their presence. It also has there alibis for the time of the attack."

"If they all say they were somewhere else then how does that help us?" Kiba said, annoyed.

"It doesn't as of right now," Tenten said. "But as long as we know who they are we can check their alibis to make sure that they really do match up."

"How are we going to do that?" Ino said. "That's a lot of people."

"We'll divide into pairs and give each group a list of names to check." Yotaro said. "It's a lot of work but it's a good place to start. Any objections?"

No one spoke up and he smiled at them with a firm nod.

"Alright then," Yotaro continued. "Let's get to work."

End Chapter Sixteen

* * *

Kaliea: Hey guys! I'm really sorry that it took so long. I've been really busy lately. Also I would like to say that the next chapter of HOFH will be out soon. I would like to, but that would probably be a lie. I have been working on it but so far I'm pretty much at a stand still. No inspiration. It really sucks. Anyway, I'll do my best. Don't forget to review!

Review Answers will be done via personal message from now on. If you want your review responded to then you'll have to leave a signed review.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The heavy metal door was dented and dull but it was easy to see that it was still well kept. Not a speck of rust marred the smooth, handless surface. Natsui stopped short several paces and turned back to face the group with an apologetic grin.

"Sorry you guys but this is as far as I can take you. I've been away from my post to long as it is."

"Don't worry Natsui," Sasuke said. "You've done enough."

"Well I guess I'd better get you set up so I can go." Natsui said before he glanced between them. "So which one of you wants to be the key?"

"Key?" Naruto said. "What does that mean?"

"Right, you wouldn't know huh? Well then I'll just choose." Natsui set his finger against his chin in thought before he pointed to Shikamaru. "You're a Nara am I right? If worse comes to worse then I'm counting on you to hold him back. Naruto-san is a bit to impulsive; he'd jump in headlong and forget to let you guys out. I guess that just leaves Sasuke and Sakura-san."

"Teme can do it," Naruto said. "Sakura-chan isn't going inside."

"What!" Sakura's face was livid. "Don't just decide things on your own like that! I didn't come all the way here just to sit out on the sidelines."

"I only let you come because of your medical skills." Sasuke said, cutting in. "Otherwise I would have chosen the Aburame or that Hyuuga girl."

"It's troublesome but it's better if you stay here." Shikamaru said. "Ino would never shut up if you got hurt."

Knowing she was outnumbered Sakura huffed in annoyance and stomped over to lean against the walk-way's railing. Natsui stifled a laugh as he turned back to the boys and motioned for Sasuke to follow him.

"There is a panel just like this one on the other side," Natsui said showing his cousin a white section just to the right of the door. "It reacts with chakra so once I've recorded your chakra signature you can go in and out as you please. Just be careful that you don't let him out. We've taken a great deal of precaution to make sure but since a guard won't be in with you just make sure that you don't take any chances. He's in a high security cell for a reason."

"They'll be alright alone right?" Sakura said. "I mean, it's okay that you're leaving isn't it?"

"Like I said, we've taken heavy precautions so it's unlikely anything will happen, there is always a chance but…" Natsui smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. As long as they're careful they'll be just fine. Besides, they're each rather skilled for their ages."

Sakura nodded slowly. "Well…that's true…"

"Don't worry so much Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a grin. "I'll totally be in there to save the teme's butt, and Shikamaru can freeze the guy in place right? We'll be fine 100 percent! So just wait here for us. We'll be back soon."

A bright smile spread across Sakura's lips and she nodded firmly. "Yes! Do your best Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru-san!"

Shikamaru raised his hand and smiled slightly in acknowledgment but Sasuke just grunted as he set his hand against the panel. It flashed red for only a second before he pulled back and looked up at Natsui.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah," the older Uchiha said. "Next time you touch it the door will open. It will close automatically after fifteen seconds so make sure you all get inside quickly. When you leave it's done the same way."

Sasuke nodded. "Right."

"Good luck," Natsui said. "Give him hell for me."

"Trust me," Sasuke said, pressing his palm to the panel once again. "I plan to."

Once the boys were inside, the door slid shut tightly behind them. Makoto was chained to the back wall of the cell, his wrists held above his head and more then a foot apart making handseals impossible even if he could use his chakra.

Naruto couldn't help but crack his knuckles menacingly as he took a step closer to his cousin's long time tormentor. He had always wanted to pay the older ninja back for Hikari's sake. As if sensing Naruto's thoughts, Shikamaru reached out and rested his hand on the blonde's shoulder, holding him back.

"Tact Naruto." Shikamaru said. "We want answers but beating them out of him won't work."

"Well there goes my day."

"Now what have we here?" Makoto said, his voice condescending. "Selling ration bars for your first kunai set? Now I'd love to buy some but I'm a bit short on cash."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Yamataro," Naruto said. "But our fund-raising days have been over for years."

"Now isn't that cute? The demon brat is playing ninja. Now where's your cousin boy? It's been a while since I've seen my ghost girl."

Naruto's aura flared and Shikamaru had to tighten his grasp on Naruto's shoulder to prevent him from leaping forward.

"Don't you ever talk about Hikari! She's not yours! I'll kill you if you say that again!"

"Enough," Sasuke said. "Calm down, Dobe. This won't help anyone." As Naruto tried to reign in his temper Sasuke took a step closer to Makoto, his eyes frigid pools of black ice. "Yamataro Makoto. I want answers. And I want them now."

"Now that's all well and good, but you haven't asked any questions, have you?"

Suddenly Sasuke was less then a foot away from the older man, his hand fisted tightly into the loose hair at the base of Makoto's neck, forcing them eye to eye.

"Haruno Hikari was attacked and left for dead. Who did it?"

"It could have been anyone Uchiha," Makoto said. "My little ghost girl was never well liked."

"What about your family? Any old grudges? Owed favors to my clan?"

"Only Shishini-kun knew my ghost girl. And he's dead. As for your clan, do you really think my family would stoop so low as to consort with your low-level trash? Not a tear would be shed for the death of your brother, boy. Not from my clan."

"His death…What about his imprisonment? Would you want that?"

Makoto's eyes took on an interesting glint. "Now there's an interesting thought. The famed Uchiha Itachi trapped in Hell. Forever living but never alive."

"You know something—." Before Sasuke could continue, a scream pierced through the heavy door, dull and distant, but still familiar.

"Sakura!" Naruto said, tearing away from Shikamaru's iron grip. He rounded on the door and cursed when he realized he couldn't open it. Sasuke jerked his attention from Naruto to focus one more glare on Makoto.

"This isn't over," Sasuke said, shoving Makoto hard against the wall as he raced across the cell to slap his hand over the controls.

"On the contrary," Makoto said as the door slid shut, leaving him alone once more. "Everything has already ended."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even Shikamaru felt the frantic need to locate the young Haruno girl, though not nearly as deeply as her teammates. Naruto in particular had taken on an almost animalistic appearance while Sasuke's deep black eyes took in every corner the group passed as they ran. At long-last it was the Nara boy that spotted her first, a splash of pink against the dull gray floor.

"There!" Shikamaru said, pointing her out, and both Naruto and Sasuke picked up their pace. Sasuke's heart nearly stopped when he realized where Sakura was and his feet slowed in disbelief as Naruto shot passed him to cradle his cousin gently in his arms. Sasuke knew instantly what had happened when he recognized the familiar pale complexion and deep pitiless blue eyes peering through the shadows at the unconscious girl.

Okuni Moritatsu had gotten a hold on Sakura.

Though the Okuni clan was most well known for their genjutsu, what many didn't know was that they also had the ability to drain a person's life-force down to its dregs. That was potentially fatal for anyone because, while a person could survive without chakra, it can't live without a spirit.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, the use of his name triggering panic in the former Uchiha. "She's not breathing!"

Shoving aside his sudden need to rip Okuni into a million pieces, Sasuke hurried towards the fallen girl motioning for Naruto to lay her on the ground.

"Naruto, you and Shikamaru have to find a guard and get out of here. One of you needs to go to the hospital and get someone here. Fast. The other to and tell Yotaro what happened. Try and keep it under-wraps for as long as possible." While he spoke Sasuke had been hastily working on Sakura's clothing, pulling down the zipper of her red dress before he reached behind her back to unfasten her bra beneath her tank top.

"Teme!" Naruto roared, grabbing Sasuke's wrist. "What the hell are you doing! You sick pervert! She's dying!"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke said jerking his arm away. "I'm going to give her CPR. Now move it!"

Without wasting anymore time Sasuke unfastened Sakura's bra, cut the two arm straps with a kunai, and pulled it out of her shirt before he set his hands against her chest and began to push. Fourteen compressions in time with his own heart.

"Come on Naruto." Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's arm and jerked him to his feet. The last thing Naruto saw as Shikamaru dragged him around the corner was Sasuke leaning in to give Sakura the kiss of life.

End Chapter Seventeen

* * *

Kaliea: Yes, yes. I know it's short but I'm trying to get ready for finals. I really wanted to finish this though because it's been half done for almost three weeks now. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to review!


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Haruno Sakura?" Megumi said looking over the patient records. "How odd. Her sister was brought in only this morning. I wonder what's going on."

Kai shrugged as he checked the heart monitor set up next to the bed. "Who knows," he said. "Maybe someone's targeting her family."

"Maybe," Megumi said. "I'm just glad I don't have to deal with another angry Uchiha. Itachi-san was terrifying."

Kai chuckled. "Well they don't call him the crimson-eyed demon for his tea ceremonies Megumi-san."

"I suppose," Megumi said; picking up the clipboard on the bed post. "She should be waking up soon right?"

"I'd give her another twenty minutes or so before the drugs finally ware off."

"Alright," Megumi said; pushing open the door. "Then I'll go inform her family and friends."

"Careful you don't run into any more scary Uchiha boys."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "I'll have you know that I already checked and there weren't any Uchihas listed on the waiting room list. I'm pretty sure I'm safe."

"Well then get to it."

Megumi was reading the clipboard as she pushed open the swinging doors to the waiting room where two young men instantly stood, their faces at varying degrees of worry.

"I'm looking for an Uzumaki Naruto." Megumi said without looking up. "You're listed here as being the next of kin of Haruno Sakura?"

"That's right," Naruto said. "How is Sakura-chan? Is she awake? Is she really hurt? Will she die?"

"Shut up, dobe," the second boy said. "She can't answer if you keep talking."

"And you are?" Megumi asked and the boy turned his hard black eyes to face her, his stare cold and calculated.

"Uch—Sasuke," he said. "I'm Sakura's other teammate."

"I see," Megumi said. "My name is Niwa Megumi; I'm the nurse for Haruno Sakura."

"I'm well aware of that," Sasuke said. "Tell me what I want to know."

"Right…well, there doesn't appear to be any lasting damage and we expect her to wake up any time."

"Thank-you," Sasuke said; his voice abrupt as he stepped around her. "What is her room number?

"Well, I'm afraid only family is allowed into the ICU. You'll have to wait to see Haruno-san until after she's move—."

Sasuke's glare turned frosty and the deep black depths flashed from black to red twice before they returned to their usual pitch black.

"That's not an acceptable option." Sasuke said. "I want her room number. Now."

Megumi quickly backtracked.

"She's in room 109."

"Hn," Sasuke said, resuming his pace as he pushed open the double doors and disappeared followed closely by Naruto.

Nearly five minutes after Sasuke and Naruto had left Megumi released a relieved breath and managed to relax just a bit before she sighed. She really needed a less hazardous job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Much to their surprise, Sasuke and Naruto found Kakashi already in Sakura's room by the time they had arrived. Careful not to make a sound, Sasuke slid the door shut while Naruto by-passed him to reach his cousin's bed. Her skin was pale white and the blonde winced at the clear tube that disappeared up her sleeve to what was undoubtedly a needle imbedded in her soft arm.

"How is she Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, his voice just above a whisper. "She's gonna be okay right?"

Kakashi's one visible eye was crinkled up in concern as he suddenly reached out and tugged the blanket further up his student's chest. The jerky movement spoke volumes to the silent Uchiha of his sensei's anger at the entire situation.

"They can't find anything physically wrong with her." Kakashi said. "Honesty, from her test results she should already be awake."

"This is just like what happened to Hikari-chan," Naruto said, his usually bright blue eyes heavy with sadness. "Is my entire family going to be targeted?"

"It's not the same." Sasuke said. "Haruno-sama was physically attacked as well as mentally. Her reasons for not waking are probably a combination of both. For Sakura it's simply an exhaustion of her life-force because of her contact with Okuni."

Kakashi looked up in surprise. "Okuni Moritatsu?"

Sasuke nodded once.

"That's impossible," Kakashi said, shaking his head. "If Sakura had come in contact with Okuni she would be dead. Not to mention the medic said that there was no form of chakra or life exhaustion at all. Whoever attacked her did it mentally. It couldn't have been Okuni."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke said and his sensei nodded again. "That's a rather unpleasant thought."

"Why's that?" Naruto asked.

"Because the only bloodline limit in Konoha that is capable of such a strong mental attack is the mangekyo sharingan." Sasuke said.

"What's the mangekyo sharingan?" Naruto said.

"It's a very advanced form of sharingan," Kakashi said. "It's almost extinct now in the Uchiha clan with only a very few who even know how to activate it and even less that have."

"How do you activate it?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know. My brother refused to tell me."

"Well," Naruto said. "Then shouldn't we be able to narrow down the attacker that way?"

"Yes and no." Kakashi said. "But it's not as simple as you make it out to be."

"Why not!" Naruto said, clearly annoyed.

"Because," Sasuke said. "The only people that hold the mangekyo are Kakashi-sensei—."

"What!" Naruto shouted.

"And my brother." Sasuke finished. "Both of whom have solid alibis."

"Not to mention both of us rather like your cousins." Kakashi said. "Itachi's about to marry one and I'm teaching the other."

"In other words," Sasuke said. "We've reached a dead end."

Naruto snorted. "That's stupid. You just don't know where else to look."

Sasuke sent him an annoyed glare. "That's what a 'dead end' is dobe."

"What I'm _saying_," Naruto said with a scowl. "Is that some one else in your clan must have gotten them some how. We just have to figure out who."

"And I know just the person for the job," Sasuke said. "I'll be back. Kakashi-sensei, come with me."

Kakashi's eye crinkled up into a smile as he stood to follow the former Uchiha. He gave Naruto a brief salute at the door.

"Take care of Sakura-chan, Naruto."

"You can count on me." Naruto said, and the door slid shut once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry," Ino said. "I can't help you guys. The techniques required to read a person's mind are far to advanced for me. I wouldn't even be able to poke at their brain let alone actually get a solid thought."

"You have a large family, Yamanaka." Sasuke said. "Ask one of them."

"An inconspicuous one of them," Kiba chimed in. "This is, after all, a mission that doesn't exist."

Sasuke nodded once in agreement.

Ino bit her lip and tried to concentrate on something other then the fact that _the_ Uchiha Sasuke was standing, willingly, not even two feet away. Sure, she had gotten over her crush a while ago, but there was no denying that the dark haired heart-throb just had this way of making girls forget everything but their names. And sometimes even that as well.

"I could probably ask Umi," she said at long last. "She owes me a favor anyway."

"Good," Yotaro said. "But could you do it today? The suns starting to set already and we only have until tomorrow."

"I'll go over right now."

"Do you need someone to go with you?" Tenten asked but Ino just shook her head.

"It will be less suspicious if I just go myself."

Before anyone else could respond a droopy looking dog appeared at Kakashi's ankles, panting slightly from his long run.

"Oi," the dog said, causing a few of the gathered genin to jump back in surprise. "That girl woke up."

"Which girl, Pakkun?" Kakashi said. "Sakura or Hikari?"

"The pink one," Pakkun said. "But their something weird about her."

"I'm going," Sasuke said and Yotaro nodded.

"Make sure she's alright," Yotaro said. "We'll set up some sort of watch system tonight to see if we can't catch the culprit that way."

"I'm going over to Umi's house," Ino said. "I'll get back to you as soon as I find out anything."

"G-good luck, Ino-chan." Hinata said and the blonde flashed a brief thumbs up before she leapt into the trees surrounding the clearing and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting her new room from the reception lady, Kakashi and Sasuke made their way up to room 306. Sasuke reached out for the door when Kakashi suddenly intervened, his own hand knocking Sasuke's away. The former Uchiha glared up at his sensei and was about to demand why he was stopped when Kakashi signaled for him to be quiet. Once the hall was completely silent Sasuke heard it as well.

"Come on Sakura-chan," Naruto said, his voice pleading. "You've got to remember something else."

"I-I'm really sorry Naruto-chan," Sakura replied, her voice teary and afraid. "But I just don't know."

Bypassing Kakashi's hand, Sasuke pulled the door open and stepped into the room. Both Naruto and Sakura jerked around to see who it was and Sakura's brow crinkled in confusion.

"Itachi-san?" Sakura said and Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"What's going on?" Sasuke said but Naruto just shrugged.

"I don't know." Naruto said. "But it's like she lost her memories or something. It took me almost twenty minutes just to convince her that I'm really Naruto."

Sasuke stiffened. "All of them?"

Naruto shook her head. "Only the last six years."

"Naruto," Kakashi said, his voice exasperated. "That's half of her life."

"But it's a place to start," Sasuke said as he stepped closer towards the bed. "Sakura."

Sakura blushed and pulled the blanket up to her chin, as though trying to hide. "H-hai, Itachi-san?"

"I'm not Itachi," he said with a scowl. "I'm Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes went wide. "S-Sasuke-kun? W-what happened to you?"

"The better question," Sasuke said. "Is what happened to you."

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes once again.

"I-I…I d-don't know…"

And Naruto did his best to comfort his cousin as she cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino was about to knock on her cousin's door when the sound of angry voices floated out the open window. Curios, Ino pressed her back against the wall and edged towards the opening. Listening hard she managed to make out two familiar voices, one was her cousin, Umi, but the other was slightly more difficult. It wasn't until Umi said his name that the memories were triggered.

Natsui, who was currently a guard at the prison, was her cousin's former teammate and current boyfriend. Rumor had it the two would probably get married soon. Stifling a giggle Ino leaned in closer, hoping to get some good gossip out of her cousin's little 'lovers spat' but what she heard caused her blood to run cold in her veins.

"We're going to get caught, Natsui. First Hikari and now her kid sister?" Umi said. "I cared about Shisui too but this is getting far too involved. We need to pull out before it's too late."

"It's already too late, Umi!" Natsui said. "The attack begins in two days, do you really think I could just tell Kenta 'sorry I quit'?"

"Can't you?"

"No Umi, I can't."

Umi sighed. "Alright, but I want it to be quick. The last thing I want is for a complete civil war to break out."

"I'm glad you understand, Umi."

"But after it's over I'm done got it? I don't want to be a ninja or a revolutionary or anything else that involves fighting. I just want to live a quiet life and raise our kids."

"We'd have to be married first." There was a sound of flesh on flesh. "Ow! Okay, okay! I was just kidding Umi, we're going to get married."

"First thing?"

"I promise Umi. As soon as Itachi and Sasuke are dead I'll marry you first thing."

A sound of horror escaped from Ino's lips before she could stop it as she jumped away from the house. She landed hard on the street below and tripped, falling hard on her face. The sound of the door opening caused adrenalin to race through her body as she ignored her now bloody nose.

"It's Ino!" she heard Umi exclaim and Natsui cursed.

"Don't let her get away!"

Ino didn't have to look back to know that both Umi and Natsui were fast in pursuit.

End Chapter Eighteen

* * *

Kaliea: So? So? Was anyone surprised? I hope so cause that's what I was going for. The question now is: will Ino make it in time or will she be caught? Guess we'll find out next time huh? Don't forget to review!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Ino!" Umi called, her voice coated in sugar but filled with panic. "Wait! It's not what you think, I swear!"

"Forget it Umi," Natsui said. "It's too late. All we can do now is stop her."

"Like how we stopped Hikari? How about Sakura?" Umi viciously shook her head. "I can't do that Natsui, she's my cousin! She's practically my sister!"

Natsui sighed and quickly kissed Umi's temple. "Wait here," he said. "I'll be back."

"Don't hurt her!" Umi said as Natsui disappeared from view.

The sun had already set adding even more difficulty to Ino's escape as she stumbled on the uneven ground. Blood pounded in her ears as she steadied herself and ran once again. She had a good head-start but she was nothing compared to a couple of high class shinobi. She was only just a genin after all.

Thinking fast Ino ducked through an alley way, dodging the overflowing trashcans as she went. The sound of sandals on concrete reached her ears and the blonde girl was nearly lost in panic as she tried to pour on more speed. It couldn't end like this. She had to warn somebody.

"Now really, Ino," Natsui said, suddenly appearing before her; making her scream and grind to a halt. "You're blowing this whole thing out of proportion."

"Like hell I am! You're planning to kill Sasuke-kun! And even Itachi-san!"

"And if I am?" Natsui said. "Do you honestly think anyone will believe you?"

Ino huffed and raised her chin, the confident look she desired spoiled by the dried blood caking her nose and upper lip.

"Naruto will."

The anger hit Natsui like a blow from an Akimichi. Spinning around he cursed as he kicked one of the trashcans hard, spilling the vial garbage across the alley before he turned on Ino once again, his eyes blood red with the sharingan.

"It just had to be you didn't it Ino!" Natsui said, his hand shooting out to painfully grasp her arm. "I'm not even forty-eight hours away and you just had to appear!" He shook her hard. "Didn't you!"

"Let me go!" Ino cried and Natsui laughed.

"Do you really think that will happen? Sorry little girl. You know too much. Just be grateful to Umi. If it weren't for her you'd disappear permanently instead of for just a few days."

Ino snorted, trying her best to appear calm and in control. "Do you really believe I'll go anywhere with you?"

Natsui's grip tightened and he dragged her closer until they were nose to nose. "Do you really believe you have a choice?"

Panic settled into Ino's eyes as she glanced around for an escape. She spotted it with a gasp of relief.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!"

It was fear and adrenalin that made Natsui whip around, dropping Ino to the ground as he did so. It only took five seconds for the older nin to realize he'd been had; but that was all Ino needed to accomplish her plan.

"Shintenshin no jutsu!"

The blonde's limp body fell to the ground with a thud but Natsui paid her no mind, to busy worrying about who was currently in control of his mind and body. It was with a sigh that he realized he was safe. So she had missed then? He smirked. That meant her soul was wandering around aimlessly. Perfect.

Scooping her up in a manner of false concern, Natsui sped from the alley in the direction of the hospital. The blood on her face and the bruises on her arm could be easily explained away as a mugging and the unconsciousness…well, she'd be back to normal when her soul finally managed to find her body again. It would only take a few days at most.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo arose with the sun, as she always did though it was without her usual vigor. She couldn't believe that it had only been a day since she had awakened to find Hikari outside the front gate and yet it had. It seemed like forever and only a minute had passed all at once. Stretching out her sleep sore limbs, Ichigo slid out of her bed and made her way to the window. Pulling open the heavy curtains, she sighed as the sun poured in.

It took only seconds for Ichigo's eyes to adjust to the new light and once she did she gave a start of shock, horror, and irritation. There was a body stretched out on the street just outside of the estate wall. Passing her palm tiredly over her eyes, Ichigo spun around to grab her robe. Belting it on, she sprinted from her room and down the hall, determined that once this latest crisis was over she would change bedrooms.

Seeing so many almost dead people this early in the day could not be good for her psyche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So who is she?" Ichigo asked Naruto, her voice confused but concerned. "She looks like she's from the academy, but I don't recognize her."

"That's because she's alone and quiet," Naruto said. "Trust me; if her friends were around, and she was awake, you would know exactly who she is."

Ichigo huffed and looked over at the blonde; annoyed. "That still doesn't tell me anything."

"Her name is Moegi," Kyo said unexpectedly. "She is close friends with Konohamaru."

"You mean the Hokage's obnoxious grandson?" Ichigo asked, turning to see Kyo in the doorframe with his youngest son, Kai, against his shoulder. "The one that hangs around with that mushroom kid?"

Naruto snorted but nodded anyway. "Yeah, that Konohamaru."

"Well what the heck is she doing in front of our house at six in the morning?"

"Being unconscious apparently."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Naruto!"

"Calm down Ichigo," Kyo said, shifting Kai who was beginning to fuss. "Yelling at Naruto isn't going to get us answers. We'll just have to wait until she wakes up."

"Hey dad," Naruto said. "Is it alright if Ichigo stays home today and watches her? I'll take the kids to the academy. I have to go to the hospital to see Sakura-chan anyway."

"Just make sure that they take a real lunch Naruto," Kyo said. "You mom still reminds me of that packaged ramen incident."

Naruto blushed. "Give me a break! I was only nine at the time; I didn't know how to make a bento!"

"Well now you're twelve and do know how to make a bento." Kyo said with a smirk. "I'm taking Kai to daycare. You're mother has a meeting after school and I have a mission that will probably last until tomorrow morning so I'd appreciate it if you could pick him up."

"Sure dad." Naruto said. "Have a safe trip."

Kyo smiled. "Always. Have a good day son. And Ichigo, remember not to scare her when she wakes up. She doesn't know who you are."

Ichigo scowled and shooed him away with a flick of her wrist. Kyo just laughed as he disappeared into the hall. Naruto chuckled as well as he stood to find his siblings.

"I'll be back after I've checked on Sakura-chan. You can hold down the fort until then right?"

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "I may not be an official ninja yet Naruto, but I can definitely take care of myself. Besides, it's not like I'm alone. At least thirty other people are still in the complex."

"Just be careful." Naruto said, suddenly serious. "With Hikari and Sakura-chan attacked you are the next logical target."

"I doubt it," she said. "Now hurry up and go or the kids are going to be late."

"Oh shoot!" Naruto said as he ran from the room. "I forgot! Akira! Miyu! Hurry up and get ready for school!"

Ichigo just shook her head and laughed as she listened to her nephew pound through the halls towards the kitchen.

"Those two are totally going to end up with ramen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was close to ten o'clock before any movement from Moegi caused Ichigo to look up from her text book. Grateful for an excuse to avoid any more on the effects of elements in opposition to projectile weapons, Ichigo dropped the giant book to the floor with a thump and crawled over to where the little girl was just opening her eyes.

"W-here am I?" Moegi asked, her voice breaking from disuse.

"You're at the Haruno compound," Ichigo said, trying her best to be sympathetic and encouraging. "My name is Ichigo, I found you outside this morning."

Moegi's eyes suddenly went wide and she sat up with an unexpected force.

"Ichigo!" Moegi said. "I—I have to tell…you…oh, dizzy…"

Ichigo, more then startled by the girl's sudden reaction carefully guided Moegi back down to rest on the futon.

"Careful," Ichigo said. "You don't want to strain yourself."

"I'll be fine," Moegi said, though she remained lying down. "It's just an after effect of being in this body for so long."

Ichigo blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

Carefully turning her head so she was facing Ichigo, Moegi reached out and grasped the redhead's forearm tightly.

"It's me, Ino." Moegi said, and for a moment Ichigo felt she would pass out from shock. "Something terrible is happening and that's why I'm here. Where's Naruto? Or your brother? I have to talk to them right now."

Ichigo just gapped at the girl, open mouthed, trying to process just what it was she had been told. Finally, managing to push back her shock Ichigo responded.

"They're not here. Onii-chan went on a mission and Naruto is probably with Sakura-chan right now. Why, what happened, Ino?" Ignoring the bizarre feeling of calling this little girl Ino, Ichigo continued. "What's wrong?"

Ino's face dropped into a mixed expression of fear and anger.

"Those stupid--!" She broke off with a huff. "Fine, then you'll have to do."

Ichigo gave an indignant sound of insult but Ino ignored her.

"The Uchiha's, and probably a bunch of other people, are planning to over throw the council and Sandaime-sama. We have to warn him!"

Disbelieving, but at the same time not doubting the truth, Ichigo jumped to her feet and ran for the door.

"I'm going to see the Hokage!" Ichigo called. "When Naruto comes tell him the same thing you told me!"

Once Ichigo was out of sight Ino closed her eyes, a sheen of sweat forming on her small brow. She had already been in this body far, far longer then she should have been. There was no way she could stay any longer without it beginning to shut down. With no other choice Ino brought Moegi's small arms up and canceled the jutsu only moments before Naruto pulled open the door to see Moegi's still motionless frame.

End Chapter Nineteen

* * *

Kaliea: So what do you all think? In the next chapter Ichigo will go see Sandaime but will he believe her? Who's to say? On a completely unrelated note, I've put up a new pole on my profile. Go and vote because you're opinion will determine whether or not I decide to kill off Arai in **Dark and Light** (the next chapter of which will be out shortly). Thanks for your continued support and don't forget to review!


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Sasuke was sick of everything in his life going wrong. It seemed like no matter what he did the people he cared about always suffered. First his parents, then Hikari and his brother, and now even his teammate had been targeted. He was beginning to wonder if this assignment was less and less about Hikari and more and more about him. He supposed it wasn't that unlikely. There were plenty of people, Uchiha especially, who wanted revenge for what happened four years ago. And it wasn't like he could blame them. If he hadn't been the perpetrator he'd probably want revenge too.

Sakura stirred in her sleep and Sasuke glanced down at her. His face softened when he noticed she'd kicked off her blanket and he gently pulled it back up to her chin. It was strange what losing one's memories could do to a person; she was even sleeping like a six year old.

His hand absently passed over her cheek and forehead before stopping to push back her silky pink bangs. He watched as her eyelids fluttered for a minute before they slowly opened. Rather the pulling back, Sasuke leaning in closer watching with mild amusement as her eyes went wide and a blush erupted across her nose and cheeks.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said, her voice small and young sounding. Sasuke did his best to hold back a frown though he couldn't hide the light irritation in his voice.

"Remember anything?"

Sakura flinched at his tone and Sasuke mentally scolded himself. He wasn't mad at her, not in the least. He was mad at himself, at his inability to protect her.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I-it's ok-kay." Sakura said and Sasuke sighed.

"I guess you still don't remember."

Sakura shook her head, looking ashamed. "S-sorry."

"Don't be," Sasuke said. "It's not your fault."

"Oi, Teme," Naruto said suddenly from the door. "Any progress?"

Sasuke turned with a light frown and shook his head. "Not yet. Did you see the nurse on your way up?"

"Yeah, she said that they were still working on treatments and that she'll probably just remember on her own."

"You believe that?"

"No, but I hope it."

"Aa."

"N-Naruto? Sasuke-k-kun?"

Both boys turned to face their pink haired teammate, Naruto looking apologetic.

"Ah, sorry Sakura-chan," he said. "We didn't mean to shut you out like that. Don't worry about it okay? You just focus on getting better."

"O-okay…"

Sasuke stood and patted her hand awkwardly; it was a lot harder for him to show concern for her with someone else present.

"We'll be back after dinner."

"We'll catch that bad guy Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a thumbs-up. "It's the promise of a life time!"

Sakura smiled nervously and gave a timid wave before the boys disappeared and the door slid shut. Not long after they left a nurse bustled in with a wide smile and a tray of…something that she rather hoped was edible. Her six-year-old mind wanted to instantly refuse it but something inside her made her quietly submit (Cha! This could be our last meal!) and she ate it without a fuss.

She'd only started on her apple when the door opened again and in ran a flustered red head. Sakura stared at the girl for a minute, thinking she looked rather familiar, when the girl let out a yell of despair and frustration. Sakura jumped in surprise, her heart racing in fear.

"W-what's wrong?" Sakura said. "A-are you…okay?"

"Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san aren't here!"

"N-no, they left a while ago."

"Did they say where?"

"N-no?"

"Argh!"

Resolve welled up in Sakura's heart, though she didn't understand for what or from where, and she pushed aside her food tray to focus on the strangely familiar girl.

"What happened?"

"Ino-san took over Moegi-chan's body to tell us that the Uchiha are planning a coup and I can't get in to see the Hokage because the whole place is guarded by the Konoha Police! And they're Uchihas! I-I don't know what to do or who to tell or where to go or who to trust! Why are you missing your memories! You're a genin and I'm still in the academy! I don't know what to do with stuff this big!"

Sakura blinked and something clicked in her mind for just a second. "Ichigo-chan."

Ichigo burst into tears. "You have to help me nee-chan!"

Sakura looked almost frightened as the younger red-head collapsed against the bed and sobbed into the blankets. She awkwardly patted Ichigo's hair as just a few things started to come together.

Hikari was attacked. Itachi was in jail. Her team (what team?) was on a mission with Yotaro-san to prove Itachi innocent…from what? She tried to remember but pain suddenly erupted in her head and she retreated back behind her six year old self to hide from it.

"I-I don't know what to do, Ichigo-chan," Sakura said, her own lip starting to quiver. "I'm just a-a kid."

"You're not a kid!" Ichigo yelled, her head shooting up as more tears tracked down her cheeks. "You're a genin! A genin you hear me? And it's your job to help me because I'm not smart enough to help myself! So pull yourself together and **do something**!"

Her body seemed to move on its own and, as much as she knew she should be, Sakura couldn't bring herself to be afraid of what it had in mind. Rather then question her body's motives she just lifted Ichigo to her feet and climbed out of bed.

"Come on Ichigo-chan," Sakura said. "I may not know what's going on but I'm older then you, right?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Then it's my job to help you. That's what big sisters are for after all."

Ichigo swallowed shakily and smiled. "T-thanks Sakura-chan."

Sakura beamed a six-year-old grin. "No problem Ichi-chan!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Kazekage's son it was Gaara's obligation to accept the invitation to attend the Uchiha-Haruno wedding. It was a politically sound move that would surely benefit his village in the future, but that wasn't why he was going. He still remembered how he felt all those years ago when he first met that nosy little red-head that got herself into so much trouble.

Her brother, Kyo, had just become the acting head of the Haruno family and had traveled to the Sand village in an effort to establish free-trade routes. For reasons unknown to him, then and now, the little red-head girl had come along with her older brother and gotten lost in the streets of the village.

It hadn't even been a year after his uncle Yashamaru's assassination attempt that he met her. She had wandered into his compound near sundown and had proceeded to burst into tears and wail for her brother. Irritated by the sound, Gaara had left his sanctuary with the purpose of killing 'the annoying shrew'.

He wasn't expecting her to throw herself at him. She hugged him so tightly he would have thought she was trying to kill him except his sand hadn't reacted to protect him. She cried into his shirt for what seemed like hours before she finally fell asleep. Confused and intrigued by this strange girl that didn't run from him, Gaara proceeded to half drag her into his compound to lie down on his couch.

Since his curse prevented him from being able to sleep, Gaara had stayed up the whole night watching this strange red-head. His mother was screaming for her blood but somehow he managed to resist the call, at least until he learned why she wasn't afraid of him.

The next morning she woke 'happy to meet him and what was his name again?' She introduced herself as Haruno Ichigo from Konoha who was in Suna on business with her brother, Kyo-nii-chan. The next few hours were spent with her making them rice balls and telling him all about her family life. Somehow they ended up on the subject of his uncle Yashamaru, something Ichigo picked up on right away.

"I have a nephew too, you know," Ichigo had said. "He's a year older then me and likes to pick on me but Kyo-nii says that since Naruto-kun is Kyo-nii's son he's still my nephew even if he's older. I don't get to tell him what to do though which isn't very fun. I can tell my little nephew, Akira-chan what to do though, but he usually doesn't do it cause he's just a baby since he's three."

"Did you kill him?"

Ichigo looked at him like he was crazy. "Why would I do that? Akira-kun is so cute and fun and funny to play with. He can be annoying sometimes when he cries but I love him anyway."

Gaara flinched away at the word 'love' and gently massaged his forehead. The wound had healed so it didn't hurt anymore, just stood as a reminder of what 'love' supposedly meant.

"I was wondering," Ichigo said, chomping down on another rice ball. "How's come you have 'ai' written on your head? Is it marker?"

"My uncle tried to kill me," Gaara said making Ichigo's eyes go wide. "My mother gave me this as a reminder."

"Your mom drew on your head cause your uncle is a jerk?" Ichigo said. "Did she spank your uncle for being bad too?"

"No. She killed him."

Ichigo was silent.

"There's a lot of killing in your family," she finally said. "Are you going to eat that?"

The rest of the day was spent in Ichigo's company. She begged him to go outside with her and visit the market because she was curious but he refused. People hated him outside. He was safe where he was, just him and his mother, where no one could try to hurt him.

"Where is your mom anyway?" Ichigo asked and Gaara told her.

"That's dumb," Ichigo said. "Moms aren't made of sand. You probably have a special jutsu. My family can do that sometimes too." Her voice went low into a conspiring whisper. "I can do stuff like that with fire." She said. "Akira-chan too, but we're not supposed to tell anybody. You can keep a secret right?"

Gaara had shrugged and Ichigo's eyes narrowed as she leaned closer.

"What?" He said when she held out her pinky.

"Promise," she said. "You can't break a pinky promise."

Confused, but somehow flattered, Gaara wrapped his pinky around hers in a way he had only seen other kids do from the streets below his windows.

In the end she'd convinced him to go outside with her, though she'd had to wrap a scarf around his hair and mouth before he agreed. For the first time he was able to play with other kids, though it was mostly because they didn't recognize him and no one would have ever thought that the monster boy would be friends with such a cute girl.

When Kyo had finally found them Ichigo was scolded for running off and, just as Gaara was about to protect his new friend, he found himself pulled into his second hug in as many days. Kyo thanked him for taking care of Ichigo and the girl begged her brother repeatedly to let her new friend visit in Konoha.

It only took a conversation with the forth and an explanation of Gaara's past for Kyo to come to a decision: Gaara was welcome at the Haruno estate any time he wished. In the many visits he spent in Konoha at the Haruno home, he came to know what a real family and real love was like.

Naruto was taught him how to play pranks and Sakura liked to test her medicines on him. She said she wanted to cure his 'in-some-nee-ah' so she could become a doctor. Hikari was the big sister he'd never known and she took great pleasure in reading to him or just keeping him company. Even Itachi had become somewhat of a stable figure in his life. And of course there was Ichigo.

Ichigo was his best friend.

So while it was a good political move, while the Harunos and Uchihas were important to have as allies, and while the peace between the Sand and the Leaf was one that needed to be prolonged, that wasn't the reason Gaara left three days early for the wedding.

He was going home to see his family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Ichigo left the hospital without a word to anyone. She wasn't sure why, but Sakura figured letting people know she was gone would be counter-productive. Especially if the Uchihas really were planning a coup, though what she was supposed to do with that information she had no idea.

Rather then dwelling on it, she instinctively went to the one place, outside of her home, that she felt the safest. Ichigo followed quietly, if not a little confused, as they slipped through the grate to the left of the Northern Gate. The walk from there to Sakura's sanctuary was rather short and Ichigo watched in frustration as her older cousin slipped off her shoes and dipped them into the lake's clear water.

"What are we doing here!" Ichigo demanded. "We're supposed to be stopping the bad Uchihas from taking over!"

Sakura shrugged. "It's nice here, don't you think? It's easier to plan if your relaxed right?"

Ichigo shouted in frustration. "You're such a kid!"

"Ichigo?"

Both girls turned at the familiar voice as the bushes rustled and Gaara emerged. His black rimmed eyes were narrowed in concern as he took in the two cousins.

"I thought I heard your voice," he said. "What's going on?"

Before Sakura had a chance to respond, Ichigo had darted across the clearing and thrown herself into Gaara's arms. He looked down at her in alarm before his arms closed around her waist and he looked to Sakura for an explanation.

"Sakura?"

She blinked and tilted her head in confusion. "And you are…?"

"Gaara!" Temari shouted as she and Kankurou made their way through the thick foliage. "Why'd you go running off like that? What if something happened and—Ichigo? Sakura? What are you guys doing out here?"

Sakura inched away, fear clearly showing on her face. "Wh-who are you people? What do you want?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed again. "Something here is very wrong."

End Chapter Twenty

* * *

Kaliea: I'm sure a lot of this is confusing but at the moment I don't care much. We're getting close to the end which is good and the next chapter should be the start of the war. 'Should' being the operative word. Don't forget to review.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

As Ichigo explained the current 'happenings' to Gaara and his siblings, Sakura watched in fascination as she dipped her feet into the pool of water. It was rather amazing to think of her little cousin in love with this strange boy. Not strange as in weird mind you. To her this redhead and company were complete strangers even though Ichigo insisted that she'd met them before. Quite extensively if her cousin were to be believed; not that she had any reason to not believe her.

"First things first," the blond girl—Temari?—said. "We need to find Shikamaru and the others. Knowing that cry-baby, he must have some sort of plan."

"Not a very good one," Kankurou said and yelped as his sister smacked his head. "Hey! I'm just saying that if he doesn't know what we do he might as well be plotting a map in the dark."

"He's smart enough that he could probably manage it." Temari defended and Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"Are you and Shika-san dating?" she asked, only go grow more confused when Kankurou burst out laughing and Temari turned red.

"In her dreams," Kankurou snickered. "She's lucky to get him to look at her after what happened with that Ino chick."

"Ino-chan?" Sakura said in alarm, glancing at Temari warily. "What happened to Ino-chan?"

"Nothing really," Ichigo said. "Ino-chan likes Shikamaru you know? They're dating now but last year they were still dancing around each other. Temari and Shikamaru had become friends but Ino was jealous of her and asked Temari if she was dating Shikamaru—."

"And Temari said yes, the idiot!" Kankurou said, nearly doubling over with laughter. "For a second we all thought Ino would punch her but then Temari mentioned a kiss and she ran off crying."

"Shikamaru found out and hasn't talk to Temari-san since." Ichigo finished. "Except to tell her to stay away from him and Ino."

Temari sniffed haughtily and lifted her nose in the air. "A minor set back. He'll realize eventually that I'm the better woman. I'm older after all."

"That just means you'll wrinkle faster." Gaara said and everyone but Sakura (because she didn't understand the shock) gaped at him. "Now if you're finished gossiping, we need to find the others."

"I know where they'd be," Sakura said softly, rubbing her suddenly throbbing head. "On the roof of the academy. That's where we were introduced as a team."

"You sure?" Kankurou said and Sakura nodded, tears forming in her eyes from the growing pain.

"N-no one goes up there a-ny…way…" Sakura had barely finished before her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out. Gaara almost wasn't fast enough to catch her with his sand before she fell, head first, into the Crystal Pool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The meeting with Yotaro was no good since no one had managed to learn anything useful. Not only that, but news had gotten out earlier that Ino was in some sort of coma and the hospital couldn't understand the reason why. Shikamaru was nearly beside himself with worry but Kiba managed to snap him mostly out of it, much to everyone's surprise.

"She's obviously like this cause she was helping Haruno somehow," Kiba said, and Akamaru barked in agreement. "Acting like some crybaby won't do anything to help her if anything it would just make her mad! You wanna do something for her then figure out what happened to Haruno and why the Uchiha was blamed for it."

Shikamaru instantly went to work with what they'd managed to learn, but it wasn't much. Meanwhile, Shino and Kiba had been given orders by Yotaro not to let Hinata out of their sight. It seemed that whoever was behind this was targeting the girls in their group, whether intentionally or just by happenstance, and he didn't want Hinata to be next.

"What about at night?" Kiba said. "It's not like we can follow her to her house and stand outside the door or something."

"It's the Hyuuga manor," Naruto said. "How unsafe could it be?"

"For general threats, not very," Shino said. "But for one person it is possible. It wouldn't be easy, but a single shinobi, trained in stealth, could slip through the defenses and get to Hinata. Especially since this is obviously an inside job."

"So what do we do?" Naruto asked. "Kiba's right, we can't go with her and we can't tell her family what's going on…"

"Neji." Sasuke said and everyone glanced his way. "He's always been especially protective of Hinata. He would help us."

Everyone knew that was true, Kiba and Shino especially. No one was exactly sure why Neji was so protective of his younger cousin but most speculated it had something to do with the fact that Hinata's father had died when she was a little girl.

"Hm," Yotaro said. "That may work. And at the rate we're losing team members, it wouldn't hurt to have a few extra hands."

Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto glared at him for his callous remark but he just ignored them and turned to Hinata.

"Do you think you'd be able to get Gai's team here without raising suspicions?"

Hinata nodded, blushing slightly at being so suddenly put on the spot.

"I'll go with her!" Naruto volunteered before Kiba or Shino could stand.

Yotaro shook his head. "It would be to suspicious Naruto. Kiba and Shino are her teammates. It makes sense for them to be together."

"Yeah well, since we're off duty right now it would make more sense for her to be on a date with her boyfriend instead of wandering around with her team," Naruto said. "Right Hinata?"

It took a full three minutes for what Naruto said to properly sink in, but once it had Hinata squeaked in ultimate embarrassment and passed out, though fortunately Sasuke was close enough to stop her from hitting the ground.

"Oi teme!" Naruto yelled. "Get your hands off my girl!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a long time since Kakashi had done any sort of real espionage work but in all honesty it was like riding a bike. Once his ANBU uniform was in place it felt like he'd never even left.

He would have laughed at how easy it was for him to break into Konoha's Shinobi prison but it was more frightening then it was humorous. Yes, the prisoners were equipped with anti-chakra devices but if even one of them managed to get theirs off not one guard in the whole facility would be able to stop them.

Well, maybe Uchiha Natsui. But then the Uchiha clan was always a cut above the rest. Even the most average member of the clan was better then most chuunin. That was one of the reasons they were in charge of the police department.

The most direct route to the high-risk prison cells was to use the elevator but it was chakra locked and only certain guards were able to operate it. As it stood, Kakashi only knew of one: Natsui. Since Natsui's family had always supported Sasuke and Itachi he figured it wouldn't be bad where he to simply ask for help but he didn't want to leave a trail, and getting Itachi's guard's permission to break into the high-risk area was definitely a trail. Instead it seemed he would either have to catch the younger boy by surprise and knock him out or just not get caught while following him.

The Uchiha boy wasn't that hard to find. Since it was the change of shifts he'd only just arrived at the prison and was making his way to the elevator. Kakashi hovered on the ceiling as Natsui went through the motions of activating the door to get inside. Once the doors slid open, Kakashi snuck into the elevator shaft and rode on top of the car as it went down. The ride was uneventful and he waited a full thirty seconds after the car reached its destination before he exited.

It was surprisingly easy to shadow Natsui through the maze of halls and for half a second Kakashi almost suspected a trap, but the idea that Natsui would know that he was being followed was slim. Kakashi had learned how to hide his chakra presence from both Kyo and Ishikawa Nanami, Shishini's mother.

Natsui paused at a single door, outfitted completely in metal, and glanced around before he pulled out a set of heavy iron keys. He fitted one into the lock and Kakashi mentally catalogued which one it was. Once inside it was impossible to hear what, if anything, was said and so his only option was to stay hidden against the ceiling and wait for Natsui to come back out.

Almost an hour later the Uchiha did finally emerge, an annoyed scowl on his lips as he relocked the heavy door and hung the keys on his belt. A light breeze blew through the hall and he paused at the soft chiming sound that came and went so quickly it almost didn't exist. Instinctively his hand went to his hip where the keys hung and he relaxed just a bit when he felt them where they always were.

One Natsui was gone and the elevator was all the way up to the main floor, Kakashi dropped from his place on the ceiling and pulled the keys from his pocket. It was amazing what a genjutsu and a sense of over confidence could do for a successful pick pocketing.

Kakashi had barely pulled the door open when a low growl floated out to him.

"Back so soon?" Said a voice he recognized as Itachi's. "You're wasting your time Natsui. I'll tell you nothing."

"Natsui?" Kakashi said, pushing the door open fully. His eyes widened in shock when he took in Itachi's bound, bruised, and bleeding form as he glared almost blankly at the door. "Itachi? What happened—!"

"Kakashi?" Itachi said, his voice surprised. "Is that you?"

Kakashi's brow wrinkled as he pulled back the hood covering his hair and crossed the room to crouch next to Itachi. "Of course it is. What happened here?"

Itachi squinted in the dark, his eyes unfocused. "Where are you?"

Fear trickled down Kakashi's neck and he waved his hand just in front of the younger boy's face.

"It's Kenta," Itachi said, not reacting to Kakashi's movements at all. "He's planning a coup and he wants to know who all would be on 'my side' besides the clan members they'd already singled out. I was put here so Natsui could 'get it out of me'." He smirked. "He obviously doesn't know who he's dealing with."

"Itachi," Kakashi said, his voice stern. "Can't you see my hand?"

"No? It's too dark in here to see anything."

But it wasn't. Light from the open door streamed into the cell and fell directly across Itachi's bloody face. The boy was blind, Kakashi realized, but hopefully it wasn't permanent.

"Come on," he said, using the keys to unchain Itachi from the wall. "I'm getting you out of here."

"How's Hikari?" Itachi asked and Kakashi half smiled as he pulled the boy to his feet.

"She'll live."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arai was going to get into Hikari's room if it was the last thing she did. Though she knew it wouldn't be. She had a plan.

It wasn't hard for the Uchiha girl to realized that the falcon ANBU had some sort of soft spot for her and she figured that as long as she could exploit it to see Hikari then she was more then happy to fuel the man's infatuation.

This time around Arai had made the bento herself and she was actually rather proud of it. She headed off to the hospital just before dinner time, absently thinking about Yotaro was planning to do. He said he'd promised Itachi results in forty-eight hours but that dead-line was rapidly approaching. There was only the night left before the time limit was up and she knew for a fact he didn't have anything solid. She could only imagine how badly Itachi would react upon receiving the news.

Before she could think on it any further, Arai had reached Hikari's floor and plastered a convincing grin on her face which only widened when she realized Falcon was the only one still in the hallway.

"Hello again," Arai said cheerily. "Where did everyone go?"

"Kenta-sama lowered the guard number. He said that the threat to Haruno-sama has been minimized." Falcon responded, though his tone seemed rather unconvinced.

"Really…" Arai said, the gears in her head turning. "Well, that's good then. Has she woken up yet?"

Falcon shook his head. "Not yet."

"I see." Arai sighed and pretended to deflate. "And I made this bento specially myself. Such an ungrateful friend…Oh well…Do you want it Falcon-san? I've already eaten and it would be a waste to just throw it away…"

The masked ANBU hesitated only a moment before he nodded. "Thank-you Arai-san."

"You're most welcome," Arai said with a grin and a wave. "I guess I'll try again tomorrow. Good-night Falcon-san."

She looked back only once as she left the hallway and couldn't help but smirk as she saw him open the bento box. She'd come back in fifteen minutes to check on him and if her calculations were right, by then he'd already be sleeping. She hummed absently to herself as she skipped towards the elevator and went down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat.

End Chapter Twenty-One

* * *

Kaliea: Sorry about the wait guys. I've been plotting out Shades of Gray, putting in applications for school, reworking my book, writing another book, planning out the rest of Holding out for a Hero and babysitting full-time. Lots of fun let me tell you. Anyway, don't forget to review and until next time, ja ne!

Ps. Sorry to any Temari lovers. I like her too, just not with Shikamaru ;P


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Ino moaned as her consciousness slowly returned and her fingers twitched involuntarily as she tried to regain feeling in her sluggish limbs. The steady beeping of a heart monitor broke through her foggy mind and she carefully forced her eyes open. The room she was in was dark and the bed beside her was empty, something she found mildly comforting seeing as she'd always been one to have her own space. She was about to settle back into her hospital bed, which was surprisingly comfortable, when the memories of the last week finally sunk into her head and she bolted upright in bed.

That turned out to not be one of her best ideas, and Ino couldn't stop her groan as she pressed her palm to her pounding head and leaned back against her pillow. Waiting for the ache to subside she glanced around for any signs of the time, wondering just how long she'd been out. Squinting in the darkness she managed to read the clock on the wall above the door. Eight o'clock. But was that in the morning or the evening? And of what day?

Against her better judgment, Ino swung her feet over the edge of the bed and padded her way to the window. Pushing aside the heavy drapes, Ino flinched and squinted at the brightness of the mostly set sun. With one answer in hand, Ino looked around the room for another. A chart was hanging from the corner of her bed and she vaguely recognized it as the chart that held a patient's medical information, like what medications they were being prescribed at what time. Padding back to her bed she picked up the chart and scanned it until she found a date up at the top corner.

Her eyebrows lifted as she noticed it hadn't even been a full day since she'd met with Ichigo in Moegi's body. That must have been some sort of record because she'd never heard of anyone in her clan recovering their soul so quickly after missing a body. Then again, her father had always said that she was unusually talented in their clan jutsus. Maybe it had something to do with that?

Regardless, now that she knew where and when she was, Ino had a pressing urge to get back in the game. She didn't know whether or not Ichigo had been able to deliver her message, and if so to whom, and she wanted to make sure that what she knew got to the right people. She knew that Sasuke trusted Natsui completely and she didn't want that to end up being the boy's downfall.

Besides, Shikamaru was probably worried sick.

With those thoughts firmly in mind, Ino slipped out of her hospital gown and shimmied back into her clothes. She cringed at how dirty they were but did her best to ignore it. She didn't have time to worry about it. There were people that needed her help.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Arai carefully slipped a small mirror around the corner of the hall and tilted it so she could see. To her relief she found that Falcon really was asleep and she felt a sudden surge of disappointment. If an ANBU member was so lax that he would fall to such a simple trick then it was obvious that they were lacking in discipline and training. Once this was over she'd make sure Yotaro put his men through their paces.

Slipping down the hall, Arai stepped over the unconscious man and pulled a thin wire out of the pouch on her belt. She made quick work of the simple lock and slid the door open with ease. Once inside she locked the door again, though it would hardly keep out someone who was determined to get in. She was proof of that.

Hikari was sleeping soundly but she wasn't nearly as pale as Arai had expected. She was hooked up to a heart monitor that was beeping steadily and had a single I.V. running into the back of her right hand. Her bruises were already mostly healed and she looked extremely peaceful.

Something wasn't right here.

Stepping up to the foot of the bed, Arai grabbed the medical charts and flipped them open. She wasn't well versed in medical jargon but she knew the names and uses for basic medications. The handwriting was unfortunately atrocious, more like scribbles than anything, but Arai somehow managed to make out the name of a medication she knew. It was an anesthetic meant to be administered through an I.V. Her eyes darted up to the bag filled with clear liquid. Were they keeping her under on purpose?

Pulling the medical sheets off of the clip board, Arai folded them and stuck them into her pouch. That done, she crossed to the head of the bed and carefully removed the I.V. from Hikari's arm. She pressed some gauze against the small wound and taped it down before pulling off Hikari's blankets and carefully sitting her up. She propped several pillows behind her friend's back and crossed over to the window.

Arai opened the window but it stopped about a quarter of the way. That wasn't a surprise. Many shinobi would sneak out of the hospital as soon as they were able so the head medic had these specialty windows installed in rooms where the more troublesome patients were kept. Though in this case Arai expected the window was being used to keep people out rather than to keep Hikari in.

Fortunately, Arai new the secret to these windows and she soon had it open the whole way. Reaching into her pouch, Arai withdrew a nylon cord with a small anchor on the end. She leaned far out the window, gave the rope a twirl, and let it fly. The anchor latched onto the railing of the roof.

Pulling back into the room, Arai pulled off her black shirt and pants to reveal another set beneath them. It was already dark and the shadows were deep, but Hikari's white hair and hospital clothes would still glow like a beacon. She made quick work of changing her friend's clothes before tying Hikari's hair back and covering it with a black bandana. Satisfied, Arai extracted another cord from her pouch and used it to create a harness to strap Hikari to her back.

Knowing that their time was limited, Arai reached outside and grasped the anchored cord before she carefully climbed out the window. She used chakra to glue her feet to the hospital wall and held onto the cord to keep herself balanced. Slowly and carefully, Arai climbed to the roof where Yotaro was impatiently waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino backed into an alley and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She'd barely crossed half the distance to the academy but she was already exhausted. Apparently prolonged absence from one's body took a heavier toll than her father told her. Then again, he did say something about at least a week of rest before they were back in action. Unfortunately, Ino didn't have a week. She didn't even have a couple of hours.

She was about to round the corner when several chakra signatures touched her senses and she came to a halt, plastering her back against the wall surrounding the Sakura Niwa. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a small compact. Officially it was for checking her face but it was more often used for jobs like this one. Her face was perfect anyway.

Poking the mirror around the corner, Ino tilted it carefully so it wouldn't reflect the nearly set sun. She spotted three Uchiha lounging against the wall of a department store opposite the Garden. To anyone else they looked like a couple of friends just hanging out, but Ino knew better. Uchiha don't just 'hang out'. Ever.

They were waiting for something, that much was obvious. Ino just had no idea for what. Or, more likely, for who.

From the far side of the street a figure appeared but was too far away for Ino to identify. He walked sedately but with an authoritarian presence that made Ino want to stand and salute. The group of Uchiha he was approaching did exactly that. He stopped several feet from them, outside of the halo of the streetlamp that turned on just behind the group. They were speaking in low tones and Ino inwardly cursed her luck. She had no doubt that whatever they were saying was incredibly important but there was no way she could get closer without giving herself away.

Well, there was one way, but it was insanely dangerous. Still, danger seemed to be her status quo lately so what the hell?

Flashing through the familiar seals, Ino aimed her hands at the Uchiha furthest to the back. Hopefully he wasn't important enough to be questioned directly. '_Shintenshin no jutsu_!' Ino thought, not daring to say it out loud, and then she was in.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Arai hauled herself onto the roof with a huff and was annoyed to see that Yotaro wasn't there yet. He was the one who insisted that she get Hikari out a.s.a.p. and yet he didn't have the common courtesy to be at the rendezvous sight on time. Men.

Hikari shifted in her sleep and Arai took that as a good sign as she carefully untied her friend and lowered her onto the roof. Arai wasn't a medic by any stretch of the imagination but she was well versed in first aid. Checking Hikari's pulse, Arai nodded in satisfaction that it was coming out of its deep rest state and into a more normal rate. Hopefully she would wake up within the next hour or so.

This, of course, confirmed Yotaro's suspicion that there actually wasn't anything wrong with her physically. Kenta must have ordered that she be kept in a drugged sleep in order to keep her confined to the hospital for what was doubtlessly his own nefarious reason. Prick. Did Arai ever mention that she hated her brother? Passionately? Well she does.

A suppressed chakra signature brushed against Arai's senses as someone else landed on the hospital roof. Arai stood and turned, her hands planted on her hips as she opened her mouth to scold Yotaro for his tardiness. She froze in utter horror. It wasn't Yotaro.

"Now what do we have here?" Yamataro Makoto said with a demonic grin on his lips. "If it isn't my own little ghost girl. How kind of you to bring her to me."

Makoto stepped forward and Arai took a hasty step back. Her foot brushed against Hikari's leg and she tensed. She couldn't run away, Hikari needed her. She dropped into a stance that she saw Itachi take a million times and willed her limbs not to shake. All she had at her disposal were her lessons from the academy and the few tricks she managed to glean from the shinobi around her. Because of her ban, Arai hadn't been able to learn any higher jutsus or even graduate from the academy but she did her best to stay in shape and practice the basics. She was probably in mid to upper genin level but that wouldn't do her any good against Makoto. He was a jounin before his incarceration and an ANBU on top of that.

The best Arai could hope for would be to hold him off long enough for Yotaro to arrive. Hopefully he wouldn't kill her in the meantime. Unfortunately, Arai had no faith in that.

End Chapter Twenty-Two

Kaliea: Hello everyone! I'm not dead, I promise! I know it's been years since I last updated this fic and it will probably be longer still until I update again but I just wanted you guys to know that I haven't abandoned my stories. I'm almost done with my bachelor's degree (only two weeks left!). After that I'm moving across the country and then I have to find a job to save up to go back to school for my master's so the time I have for leisure writing will still be pretty much non-existent. Thanks so much for being so understanding and for supporting me after all this time. You guys are awesome and without you I would never have the fortitude to continue. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
